For The Love Of Nalu
by AngelsFairyTail
Summary: 100 theme challenge, all based on Nalu. 100 chapters, 100 themes, 100 Nalu moments or one-shots. The chapters will each have their own story to them, none relating to the other. Just posted chapter 24 Perversion. Contains Romance, humor, angst, drama, adventure and pretty much everything depending on the chapter.
1. Chapter 1 Jealousy

Chapter 1 part 1

Theme: Jealousy

Lucy

Lucy sat on the train watching the scenery pass by. Swirls of green and brown from the large trees full of leaves that just weren't ready to change for autumn yet. In the distance, passed the trees, was a vast ocean that sparkled under the sunlight. Rays of sea green and gold mixed together into a beautiful combination.

The perfect sunset, she thought to herself until she felt something warm land on her shoulder, bringing her back from her thoughts. She turned to see Natsu's pale green face, leaning against her. He had his eyes shut tightly in hopes of getting some sleep. So far he hadn't managed it.

He knew that Lucy hated to have her personal space invaded but at the moment he couldn't help it. He just hoped that for now she would go easy on him. Her scent helped to ease the dragon slayers sickness just slightly. She gazed at the sick dragon slayer and felt sorry for him. She couldn't imagine how she would be if any type of transportation did that to her.

A soft smile graced her features as she turned back to continue looking out the window. The scenery changed now as the trees were gone, no longer able to block her view of the beautiful sandy beach. Lucy couldn't help but yearn for it.

She wanted to feel the sand between her toes, the soft waves laping against her skin to cool her off and help her escape from this heat. She could practically smell the salt water. They were currently sitting in the row of seats instead of the usual compartment they traveled in because her partner just had to arrive right before the train departed.

Thus making them the last ones on the train to where all the compartments were full. The scenery changed once more as she saw their destination forming in the distance. She already missed the amazing view of the ocean and its calming effect. She sighed as she turned back to face her partner knowing that the peace and quiet would soon be gone.

The train started to slow as they approached town. The instant the train stopped Natsu bolted up as if he was never sick from the start. He was so anxious to get off the train that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going as he moved to get out of their row of seats. Not noticing the on rush of others trying to get off just like him he managed to bump into something and when he glanced down to see what it was he noticed that it was actually someone.

There on the ground was a girl of about 18 with brown wavy hair pulled back into a pony tail, her brown eyes glanced up at Natsu with aggravation shown in them. She stood up about to say something when her expression suddenly changed. Her face became red as Lucy wondered if that was due to embarrassment or something else. She didn't have to wait long for her answer.

"Opps sorry," Natsu said as he quickly turned back around, ready to get off this hell ride.

"Oh no need to apologize sir," she said sticking her chest out a little in hopes that he would notice but Lucy knew better. Lucy was a minimum of a whole cup size larger than her and Natsu wouldn't even notice her so there was no way he would suddenly change for this stranger.

Natsu shrugged his shoulders and once more went to leave off the train when this girl grabbed onto his arm and leaned it into her chest.

"Can I atleast get your name?" she asked trying to be seductive. Lucy's eyes started to twitch as she felt her blood boil. Who does this girl think she is coming on to Natsu like that, she thought.

"Hm, oh it's Natsu,"

"I love your name, summer. It's hot just like you," the girl stated as she let her eyes roam over the body of the said boy.

"Um, thanks? But," Natsu returned not sure what to make of everything this girl is saying. Lucy couldn't help but chuckle to herself about how lame that line was.

"I am the fire dragon slayer so it's natural that my body temperature is higher than normal." Natsu informed totally missing her point. This girl wore clothing similar to Lucy's style but didn't fill it the way Lucy did.

"You must really be strong," the brunette exclaimed as she rested her hand on his chest letting herself feel the muscles that lay there. Natsu glanced down at the contact she was making then looked back up at her with a funny look on his face. It was hard to tell just what he was thinking.

"Of course I'm strong. I'm from Fairy Tail and all Fairy Tail mages are," Natsu stated in a voice full of pride for his guild. Lucy just smiled and was silently cheering at the dense Natsu who seemed to just shut down every comment that this girl made.

"Oh your from Fairy tail? Maybe later you could come over and show me some of your moves tonight," she said with a wink. Now Lucy felt as if she was about to burst. She stormed forward and yanked the girl off her confused partner.

This girl had taken it too far. Said girl winced at the amount of pressure Lucy used when she grabbed her arm, knowing that it was going to bruise later.

"Excuse _US._ _WE_ need to leave before the train departs once more," Lucy said putting emphasis on the we and us. She turned Natsu around and pushed him off the train and onto the platform, smirking the whole way.

Chapter 1 part 2

Theme: Jealousy

Natsu

Natsu and Lucy just arrived outside the requesters home. She made her way up the stone pathway with Natsu following behind. She stood on the porch but before she even had a chance to knock, the door swung open. There stood a young man, no older than 19 with jet black hair that spiked in all directions before his bangs laid down partially blocking his deep hazel eyes. His build was similar to Natsu's yet he was just slightly taller. The mans eyes danced their way over Lucy's figure, taking in all her curves as a smirk crossed his lips.

Natsu stepped forward, a scowl visible on his features but Lucy failed to notice, being too busy gazing at the handsome man in front of her.

"May I help you fair maiden?" the man asked and Lucy was momentarily reminded of her lion spirit but ignored it as his eyes made contact with hers. Lucy couldn't even muster words together to answer the man leaving Natsu to do the task.

"We are here about the request sent to Fairy Tail," Natsu explained as a growl escaped his lips.

"Oh right, just this way please," the man said moving to the side allowing the two to pass. He lead them through the hall and into a living room on the right side of the house. It consisted of dark wood furniture with a dark brown couch that looked worn yet comfy.

This guy was clearly an artist with paint and paint brushes scattered everywhere. In the corner of the room stood an easil with a half finished painting sitting on it as others laid around it. Now that Lucy was finally able to tear her eyes away from the mans face, she let them roam down and noticed his black t-shirt and dark blue jeans, both with streaks, spots and smears of paint in all different shades and colors.

The walls were colorful yet masculine at the same time. The whole place had a modern yet artistic feel to it.

"Thank you for coming, my name is Takumi Masahito. And yours..." he trailed off as he waited for them to reply. His eyes never shifted off of Lucy as hers did the same in return.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia," she said. Takumi then glanced towards Natsu who said nothing to answer the mans question. Natsu just sat there with a look of boredom etched on his face. He did this to hide the anger he felt inside at the way his teammate and this man have been acting.

He hated the way this guy looked at his best friend like she was some kind of peice of meat. It just angered him to no end. He wasn't even sure why. Natsu felt a painful jab to his ribs as he glanced over and saw Lucy glaring at him.

"Say you name idiot," she whispered as he looked at her confused.

"Natsu Dragneel," he spit out not looking over at the man that sat across from them. Takumi then decided it was time to explain the mission to them as his eyes stayed put on Lucy. It was like he had completely forgotten about Natsu being there. The man finally finished briefing them and Natsu felt better now that they would be able to leave this mans presence.

Natsu, not being able to wait to leave, quickly ran out of the room not realizing that he had left Lucy and Takumi all by themselves. Lucy just sighed as she followed Natsu out and onto the front porch. He stood at the bottom of the steps looking away from the house.

"Lucy, I can not wait for your return and maybe once you come back you can do me the honor of allowing me to take you on a date," Takumi said as he lightly brushed a kiss onto her hand. Lucy's face burned red and she was about to answer the man when she felt an arm wrap around her waist protectively. The arm pulled her into the chest of none other than her best friend and partner.

"Back off," Natsu warned glaring at the man in front of him. Natsu then turned around dragging a cherry red Lucy with him by the waist as a smile formed across his face.

The end


	2. Chapter 2 Falling

Chapter 2 part 1

Theme: Falling

Lucy

It never occured to her before. She never really gave it much thought. Nor did she ever imagine that such a thing could happen. She is not even sure when it happened or how. He is the opposite of everything she had ever wanted. He was immature, always acted like a five year old.

Dense, never able to notice the hints she always throws at him. Stupid to the point that he actually suggested taking another secret S class mission. Hyper as he can never sit still for more than three minutes. Headstrong and always looking for a fight. Destructive to the point that they rarely come back from a mission with their whole reward intact.

Hot headed with a really short temper. But at the same time he is everything she is looking for. Brave to the point of insanity. Loyal to anyone who he calls a friend. Strong and not just physically either. Sweet even though most of the time he doesn't realize what he's saying or doing.

Let's not forgot to mention those dark eyes that sparkle with excitement and are always so full of emotion. His soft salmon hair that spikes all around and is a perfect contrast to his tan skin. His toned, muscular body is enough to make any girl swoon. His smile is enough to make your heart stop beating.

He may not be the prince charming that comes to rescue her but instead he is the fierce and mighty dragon that always protects her and would never let any harm come to her. She remembers when she was a kid and always imagined what her prince charming would be like and never once thought that it would be someone like her fire breathing best friend.

Besides fairy tales give little girls an unrealistic idea of men. They make the girls believe that men are perfect and that it's all romance and there is no hardships to being in a relationship. Lucy had learned this the hardway. But if she thought about it, even if there is such a thing as a perfect man, it's not who she would want.

Because in her eyes, no man is perfect unless he is Natsu. Even though he has many flaws, and so does she, he is perfect _for _her. Together they make an amazing team, they get along swimmingly. They are stronger when they are by the others side. Lucy knows that as long as Natsu is near her, she will always push herself that much harder and become that much stronger.

He was the one who set her free, brought her to her new home and introduced her to her new family. He showed her what fun life can be and all the adventures that awaited her. But she doesn't want to face those adventures without him by her side. She tried once to go on a mission alone but it just didn't feel right.

She's lonely whenever he is not around. She may scold him when he sneaks into her room at night but in all honesty, she loves coming home to see him there waiting for her. Yes sometimes he can be annoying but at some point everyone can be. It's just a matter of how willing you are to deal with that person even when they are getting on your nerves.

She may have this personal space issue but for some reason Natsu could care less about it and she has started to get used to just how close Natsu liked to get with his friends. And she even started to like that about him. He is the only one who she allows herself to get so close to and the only one she lets invade her space like that.

She only noticed her feelings recently, when she started to notice that everything she thinks of ends up taking her mind to him. He is always in her dreams, she yearns for his visits each night and pretends to be asleep when he crawls into her bed. She started to spend triple the usual amount of money on food so that she would always have enough for when Natsu came over.

Whenever she was at the guild and he wasn't present, she would find herself staring at the guild doors patiently waiting for him to arrive. She loved how innocent he could be when it came to the opposite sex. She could parade around in her panties and bra right in front of him and he wouldn't even spare a glance down at her figure.

She was in love with this man, there was no denying that. And she was happy just being near him. She didn't need anything else and if another woman makes him happy in the end, then she could be happy too, but as of right now he doesn't seem ready for something like that. So she will just wait patiently until her partner shows signs of maturing. That's when she will try but until then she will stay quiet and keep feelings as unrequieted.

Chapter 2 part 2

Theme: Falling

Natsu

Natsu has recently been really confused. He found himself thinking of his weird teammate constantly. His mind always travelled back to her, no matter what the subject originally was. He figured that her weirdness had to be rubbing off onto him. That was the only explaination. He always liked gazing into her brown eyes, full of love and hope. They always made him want to fight harder.

She gives him strength like he has never felt before. Her blond hair always captivates him as the sunlight lays upon it making it look like a golden waterfall as it cascades down her back. Her smile so warm and inviting that he always has the urge to throw his arms around her in an embrace. He feels like he can't get close enough to her.

Like even if he were to pull her in and embrace her against his chest, that she still wouldn't be close enough. Her plump pink lips inviting him to a taste as he could only imagine how sweet they would be. Her scent intoxicates him, making him feel drunk from just being able to smell her.

He doesn't understand why he feels such a way. He claims that he sleeps in her bed because of the comfort but that's not the only reason. He finds himself able to sleep better when he is near her. His stomach does flips when she looks at him, his heart races when she touches him. Her touch is always so kind yet feather light and it leaves him wanting more.

It's not like these feelings are bad, in fact he finds himself actually liking the way he feels when he is near her. But what he hates is how lonely he gets when she isn't around. The way he feels when guys look at her. What really set him off one time was when they had accomplished a really hard mission along with Gray and Erza.

It's normal for her to be joyous when they win but this time she hugged Gray in celebration and he couldn't stop the growl that made it's way up and out of his throat as he yanked Lucy away. He landed a furious punch on Gray's cheek as Lucy looked at him confused and Gray looked pissed.

He knew what Gray thought of her, and that pissed him off even more. He noticed that Gray would regularly look at Lucy with a needy look in his eyes but he knew that Lucy never returned such feelings for the ice mage.

He had tried on several attempts to speak to someone about these weird emotions. When he explained to Mirajane what he felt, she fainted and the whole guild glared at him. He then tried Erza who's face turned as red as her hair as she started to stutter unable to give the man the answer he was looking for. He was even willing to put his pride aside and talk to the same man that upsets him when he gets near Lucy.

He talked to Gray but just ended up with the said man rolling on the floor, grabbing at his ribs and laughing so hard tears were falling from his eyes. That left only one person. Lucy. Surely she would know why she made him feel such a way. But everytime he found himself ready to talk to her about it, he suddenly would lose his nerve and couldn't speak.

One day he will figure this out but for right now, he will just enjoy the feeling of being so close to her. Enjoying all the wierd sensations that his best friend put him through.

The end


	3. Chapter 3 Mirror

Chapter 3

Theme: Mirror

Lucy awoke to the sunlight streaming through her window. A gently breeze rustled the curtains and drifted over her causing goosebumps to form on her delicate skin. She sat up in her bed as she welcomed the new day. Removing the blankets, she stood up and felt the soft white rug beneath her feet.

She smiled to herself as she thought of how it felt like today was going to be a good day. She didn't know why but she just had that feeling. Maybe they would find a good mission today. She felt like she could take on the world at the moment. Stepping over to her closet, she pulled out the clothes she was planning to wear today and made her way to the bathroom.

The door creaked open and she sat her clothes down on the sink. She had learned to start changing in her bathroom since her partner just loved to surprise her in the mornings. Most of the time while she was in the process of dressing. Even as she looked at herself in the mirror and noticed that her hair was a mess and the make-up she wore the previous day was smeared on her face, she didn't let it get her spirits down.

Yesterday her and her team had returned from a stressful mission and she was too tired to even bathe when she got home, so instead she went straight to bed. She ran the water in the sink and as she waited for it to warm up, she grabbed out a towel and washcloth. Wetting the washcloth under the now warm water, she dabbed away at the smeared make-up.

When she was finished cleaning off her face, she turned to water off and walked over to the tub and turned it on. As the tub started to fill, she slowly stripped off the clothes that she was wearing and put them in the laundry basket on the right of her. She dipped herself into the tub as the steam rose up, clouding the small bathroom.

She had decided to indulge herself today and use her more expensive soap that she would normally only use on special occasions. The smell of sweet cherry blossoms filled the air and she sighed in content. It was her favorite scent and it always reminded her of the spring. She soaked for a while as she let the heat work of any kinks left in her body from yesterday.

When she was finished bathing, she pulled the plug as the sweet smelling bath water made its way down the drain. Stepping over the bathtub, she planted her feet onto the soft mat that lay on the tiled floor. She quickly wrapped herself in her fluffy white towel as she approached the mirror.

She was surprised to see that someone had wrote something on the mirror to only be revealed once the steam hit it. She walked closer to see what it said and found herself even more surprised. There wrote on the mirror in the worst kind of chicken scratch handwritting said 'Good morning beautiful'.

She smiled to herself as she wondered who would have done that. It was incredibly sweet and romantic with a hint of mystery. She figured that this person had to know her if they knew that she took a bath first thing in the morning. She wasn't sure who wrote it but she knew that she would find out soon or later.

Fixing her hair after getting dressed, she looked into the mirror in her bedroom as she went through the list of possible candidates of who could have wrote the message. In all honesty, there wasn't that many people who could have done it. She couldn't wait to get to the guild and see if she could figure it out.

Throwing on her boots, she then walked over to her bedside table and grabbed her keys. Strapping them to her waist, she made her way out her door and down the cobblestone street. She balanced herself on the side wall next to the stream as the same boatmen as usual passed by and sent their warning her way about falling in.

She hummed lightly to herself as she saw the guild forming in the distance. She had a bubbling sensation building up in her as she quickened her pace. She pushed open the guild doors and greeted everyone like any other day.

Glancing around she noticed that only one person was missing. Natsu. Shrugging, she made her way over to the bar to order her favorite drink. Mirajane promptly made the drink and sat it in front of the blond mage before she even had to ask. She smiled as a thank you before taking a nice long sip of her drink.

The feeling she got earlier was growing more and more as time ticked by. She had been here for about an hour and she already felt like she was going to burst. No one had made any attempt to really talk to her other than Mirajane and her best friend Levy. And other than that, she had no clue to who the mystery man was. Or woman but Lucy shuddered at the thought.

She wasn't against that kind of thing but she preffered men and she hoped, especially with what the handwritting looked like, that it was a man. The guild doors burst open but Lucy was to engulfed in her own thoughts to notice. Staring into her drink as the condensation fell down and onto her palm, something red was suddenly slung in front of her causing her to jump back in surprise.

When she managed to get a good look at what was in front of her, she noticed that it was a dozen of the most beautiful red roses she had ever seen. She smiled as she could smell their sweet scent coming off them. She followed the tan arm that was holding them until she meet the deep onyx eyes of none other then her best friend.

"Natsu?"

"Good morning beautiful," he gave her a wide smile with his fangs gleaming in the light as her heart began to flutter. So it had to be him that wrote that message then.

"N-Natsu?"

"Here, these are for you," he pushed the roses closer to her as the smell of them became stronger. She reached out and grabbed the roses with trembling hands. Is this really happening? She found herself wondering.

She allowed herself another glance over this mysterious man who looked just like her partner to notice that he wasn't wearing his normal clothes. Instead, he was wearing a red polo with two of the three buttons undone and dark jeans that were almost black. His hair was still spiked but a little neater than normal, so she figured that he must have actually brushed it.

"Thanks," was all she managed to say, when all the butterflies that were floating around in her stomach had her slightly dizzy. Lucy's mind was doing flips, trying to think of what caused the change in this man.

"Lucy, I wanted to know if you were willing to go on a date with me?"

Lucy's eyes widened as the word fell from his lips. Date? Did he really just ask me on a date? Lucy wondered.

"You don't have to give me an answer right away, but there is something that you need to know,"

The rate that her heart was beating sped up even more. She felt like she was going to have a heart attack at any moment. Jeez what this guy can do to her.

"I want you to know that even though it took me a long time to figure it out, I realized that I love you. I have since we met and I always said you were weird because I never understood these sensations that would ripple through me by just being near you. I always thought that it was because you were strange but then I realized that it wasn't because of that."

"It's because of the kindness that you show, even to those who don't deserve it. Because of the way you care for your friends, the tears you have shed for us, and the way you are willing to put your life on the line to protect someone. Your beautiful smile lights up my day, the look in your eyes always makes me feel like I have one hundread little dragons doing flips in my stomach."

"Your light touch takes my breath away, and I can only imagine what I would feel if all that was directed towards me in a way of being more than friends. When I am with you I feel like I am in heaven, like nothing could compare. Not even finding Igneel."

At that last statement Lucy stood up and threw her arms around the man standing in front of her. She never imagined such words to come from him. It was the sweetest and most romantic thing she has ever been told and what made it all that much better is that it was genuine and full of love.

"So can I take this as a yes?"

"Of course, you may not be my prince charming but your the almighty dragon protecting me from harm and in my book, that's a much better fairy tale."

He laughed in response to her statement as he completely agreed with her.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there, I was wondering what everyone thought so far of the series. Please give me a shout, I would love to hear from you in either a PM or a review. I thought that I would let you know that the next chapter will be called 'Rumors'. Can you guess what's going to happen? I would love to see how close everyone gets. And also, I have the first 8 chapters written already, and the first 57 planned as of right now. I am constantly writing more and planning. If you have any theme idea's just hit me up. If you do send me an idea, just know that I will take it seriously but you may not see it right away since I have several chapters already wrote and I am trying to keep them in a certain order. Thanks so much, you guys are amazing. Please check out my other stories if you don't mind. Love you all, Angel.**


	4. Chapter 4 Rumor

Chapter 4

Theme: Rumors

Lucy

It started out just like any other day. Lucy awoke to the sunlight streaming through a small crack in her pink ruffled curtains. She welcomed the day with a light smile. Climbing out of the comfort of her soft bed, she stood up and stretched. Grabbing her clothes, she made her way into the bathroom and closed the door with a soft click of the lock.

She watched as the steam rose from her bathtub as the sweet scent of lavender filled her senses. A thin layer of bubbles formed on top of the water from the soap she added. Dipping herself into the hot water that immediately set to work on the soreness in her muscles.

She closed her eyes as she let her mind roam freely, letting the warmth relax her. Recently she has found herself thinking more and more of her pinkette of a best friend. His carefree attitude, face splitting grin and playful eyes haunted her dreams at night and filled her thoughts during the day.

And everytime she found herself thinking of him, a smile was always present on her face. Even at the moments where she found him annoying, she couldn't stay mad at him for long. He always seemed so innocent, like he had no idea what he was doing was wrong. Like a kid who was punished for just trying to help. His intentions always were for the best but the results...not so much.

Draining the water, she stepped out and wrapped the soft towel around her slender body. Dressing, she then stepped out of the steam filled bathroom as she felt her feet land on the plush carpet that spread through out her room. She has been wearing even more revealing clothes than normal in an attempt to catch a certain someones deep charcoal eyes.

She wanted him to look at her, see her for the woman that she is. Now at the age of 23, her figure is even more striking than when they first met. Her body more fit and toned thanks to all the missions they have completed. Natsu of course is the same, now with muscles even more pronounced and a few inches added to his height.

There isn't a girl around who wouldn't stop and stare when a man like Natsu walked past, he just never seemed to notice the looks that followed him. Lucy's hair now reached down to the middle of her back, as she no longer puts it into the side pony tail like she used to. She would normally just let it fall freely or pull all her hair back into a pony tail when she is writting or just feeling lazy that day.

Grabbing her keys, she made her way out the door heading in the direction of her favorite place. Like usual, Lucy balanced herself along the wall of the canal as the boatmen passed by.

"Be careful Lucy, your boyfriend will be upset if you fall in!" they warned her from a distance but Lucy stopped in her tracks as her mind tried to wrap itself around what the man had just said. Boyfriend? Where did they hear such a thing? Finally snapping out of her thoughts, she wanted to ask the man where he got the idea from but they were officially out of earshot.

Sighing, Lucy went about her way thinking that maybe they were just teasing her like Mirajane always does. She started to notice that people around her were whispering and some were even pointing at her. She felt uneasy under all the looks they were giving her. Quickening her pace, she wanted to get to the guild faster to see what was going on.

Lucy pushed the double doors open as she was greeted a little more enthusiastically than normal. She greeted everyone in return but what really bothered her was the devilish smirk that lay across the face of the beautiful barmaid. With sweat running down, she approached the said woman with caution.

"Hello Mirajane, did something happen?" the blond mage asked. She watched as Mirajane's smile grew larger, which Lucy didn't think was possible. There was only one person Lucy ever saw smile that big, and that was Natsu.

"Well Lucy, why don't you tell me," Mirajane bit back, her smile no longer present and instead was replaced with a frown.

"What are you talking about Mirajane?"

Right before Mirajane could say anything Gray and Erza walked over to her as Gray gave her the same kind of smile Mirajane did when she first came. Gray was currently missing his shirt but managed to keep his pants.

"Hey there Lucy," Gray greeted and Lucy shifted nervously as she wondered what has gotten into everyone.

"Hey Gray, Erza,"

"Lucy, I would like you to know that I fully support you but I will be here for you whenever I am needed and if he makes you cry, he will receive a punishment 100 times worse then he has ever felt before,"

Lucy shivered as she pictured Erza dealing such a punishment to someone, but wondered who she was talking about.

"So Lucy, why didn't you tell us?" Gray asked.

"Tell you what?"

"This," he pulled a rolled magazine out of his pants pocket and handed it to her. Lucy unrolled the magazine to see that it was the newest addition of Sorcerers Weekly. She almost fell out of her seat when she read the headline.

_**Fairy Tails dream couple, now official!**_

Lucy's eyes were wide as they scanned a photo that had been taken about a year ago. It was of her and Natsu, after Fairy Tail had won the Grand Magic Games. Her and Natsu had given each other a celebratory hug and a large smile was present on their faces. But who wouldn't be happy, they had won!

Lucy allowed herself to open the book to the said page where the article continued.

_**Lucy Heartfilia, aire to the Heartfilia fortune and Fairy Tails own celestial spirit mage has just became officially involved with Salamander, the famous fire dragon slayer of Fairy Tail known as Natsu Dragneel.**_

Lucy gulped in fear of continuing but braced herself for whatever was going to come next.

_**It has been known for quite some time that these two were inseparable, you could never find one without the other.**_

What do they expect? They are partners _and _best friends.

_**Our sources say that the two have clearly been in a relationship for several years now but have kept it hidden. They say that the only reason they are exposing it now is because they are ready to take it to the next level. Do we hear wedding bells in the future?**_

Who could their source be? Obviously its not someone present now since they all seem surprised, so who could it be? Lucy took a deep breath as she tightly clenched the magazine in her sweaty palms.

_**We asked a few members of Fairy Tail to tell us what they think of this new development and they were more than eager to give their opinion.**_

Oh no.

_**I always knew that this was going to happen, it was clear the two liked each other from day one. Mirajane Strauss**_

Day one? Really Mirajane?

_**Honestly, I say good luck. Young love is a sweet thing to have. Master Makarov Dreyar**_

She smiled at this, the master was right.

_**It's about time, those two have been sending secret glances at one another for so long, I think I speak for everyone when I say that their sexual tension was driving us insane. Macao Conbolt**_

WHAT?!

_**I am happy for them and I will support their decision. Erza Scarlet**_

Typical Erza.

_**All I can say is congrats to them and to warn Natsu that he will have an entire guild after him if he messes up. Plus a lot of men waiting in line for him to do just that. Gray Fullbuster**_

Lucy couldn't say anything. She couldn't believe the things she had just read. Day one? Young love? Even sexual tension, is everyone in this guild crazy? That was a stupid question.

"Hello, Earthland to Lucy. Are you there?" Gray asked waving his hand in front of her.

"You guys actually believe this?" Lucy said finally snapping out of her thoughts.

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't we?" Gray questioned.

"Because it's not true!" Lucy defended. She watched as everyones face twisted in confusion. "Like I have said over and over again there is nothing going on between me and Natsu!"

Lucy felt the frustration building as no one responded, thinking over what she just said. Does everyone really think that for one, she would lie about something like this. Two, that Natsu was even capable of settling down. Where do they get such idea's? This must have been what the boatmen were talking about.

"Lucy, is this the truth? You know you can trust us." Erza said placing an armor clad hand upon her shouler.

"Of course Erza, I have no reason to lie," Lucy explained. Erza nodded in response.

"Okay, we must find out who is the cause of this. They need to be severaly punished."

For once Lucy actually agreed, but the only way they could figure it out would be to talk to Jason, the reporter who wrote the story. And he was a pain in the ass to deal with. Lucy sighed to herself as she thought of how much damage control this was going to take to put things back to the way it was.

"Don't worry Lucy, we will definitely settle this matter," Erza assured. Lucy nodded but still didn't feel that much better. She took a seat at the bar as Gray and Erza sat on each side of her.

"It's alright Lucy, everything will turn out fine," Gray added as he rubbed her back just slightly in hopes of making her feel better.

"Thanks Gray, thanks Erza,"

At that moment Natsu came into the guild, as he flashed his friends a huge grin. He strolled over to his team as he noticed his best friends bad mood.

"What's wrong Lucy?" He shoved Gray out of the way, causing him to crash onto the floor and took his seat on the left side of Lucy.

"What the hell was that for you jackass?" Gray shouted. Natsu just ignored him as he waited for Lucy to answer. Gray smirked to himself as he watched Natsu being overly concerned about her.

"Did you see today's Sorcerer Weekly?" Lucy asked him. He shook his head but his smirk somehow grew larger. She passed the magazine over to him. He glanced over the front page and read it, then turned to the inside and read the article it contained.

Lucy wondered why he seemed so happy about it. She just figured that maybe he didn't understand the meaning of what it said.

"Is this what your so upset about?" he asked her and she nodded. "What's the problem with it?"

"Natsu this claims that me and you are dating and have been for years. It even says that we plan to take it to the next level. That means marriage." she explained but it didn't seem like Natsu was understanding.

"So,"

Gray started laughing as he tumbled to the floor, Erza watched in silent amusement while Lucy was shocked.

"Natsu do you understand what that means?"

"Of course I do," he defended.

"Then what does it mean?" she leaned in closer as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"It means that we will always be together,"

"Well that's one way of putting it but you do realize that you have to actually date before getting married. At least that's what I would prefer."

He put his finger on his chin deep in thought for a second. He then turned to Lucy with a questioning look.

"Lucy, I thought we were dating,"

Gray's laughter intensified, as Erza started to chuckle.

"No Natsu, we were not. In order for us to have been dating, one of us would have had to ask the other and both us would have to agree to it then you have to actually date."

"But we did date. How many times did we go out to eat together and things like that?"

Lucy had to admit that he had a point, they did sorta act like a couple when it was just them but they never kissed nor held hands or anything like that.

"Natsu, that was as friends, we are not in a relationship, we have never even held hands."

"We have held hands, how many times did I grab your hand and take you somewhere with me?"

"That doesn't count, you didn't hold my hand in a way that a boyfriend would, you just used it to drag me where ever you wanted to. Besides you forgot that you actually have to ask the other person if they want to date you."

"Didn't we promise each other never to leave the other?" Natsu was starting to get annoyed that everything he said was getting shot down.

"We didn't mean it in that way Natsu. That was meant as friends once again."

"Well fine then. I want you to date me," he said crossing his arms.

"W-what!"

"Date me, that way no other man looks at you. No one else will be the cause of that blush thats currently on your cheeks. That way I can kiss you, call you mine, marry you, and eventually have a family with you,"

Lucy was stunned. Where was this coming from? Natsu was never this serious about anything other than fighting. Lucy's face was beyong red and her mouth just hung open as she looked at this guy who she thought was Natsu.

"Your not Natsu."

"What?" Now it was Natsu's turn to be shocked.

"You heard me, what have you done with my best friend?" Natsu felt his heart ache when her heard her say best friend. He just confessed and told her that he wanted her all to himself yet she still calls him that. His hopes of being with Lucy were crushed,

"But Lucy it's me,"

"I don't believe you, Natsu is never this serious about anything other than fighting and food. I refuse to believe that you are him,"

He racked his brain for a way to prove that he is Natsu. Was it really that hard for her to believe? Why was he even thinking about this? He should just listen to his instincts and act like himself. Act then think. Natsu then grabbed Lucy's wrist as he pulled her into him.

His arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders as her scent reached his senses.

"I am Natsu, can anyone else warm you the way I can?" He pulled back slightly, he lifted his hand and trailed his thumb across her cheek. "Can anyone else touch you the way I do? Cause you shiver with just a touch?" He lifted her chin to look him in the eyes. "Make you feel the way that I do?"

"Can any other man, make you blush the way I do?" He placed his hand on top of her chest, right above her heart. "Can any other man make your heart race like this? Make you feel like your head is spinning, and there are wicked little dragons doing flips inside your stomach?"

"Can any other man kiss you as I can?" At the moment, he pushed himself forward, closing the distance between the two. Lucy's eyes were wide with surprise but soon she closed them as she wrapped her arms around him. Natsu was elated when he felt her kiss him back. The sensations that this woman was putting him through, he couldn't even begin to describe.

"This is all the things that I feel when I am with you, all I want to know is that you feel the same too," Natsu said after he pulled back. "No one else will ever love you the way that I do, I love you so much, Lucy."

Lucy couldn't believe what she was feeling. The moment she felt his hand on her wrist she knew it was him, the feel of his rough callused hands were the same as always. When he pulled her in and held her, she could smell him. This smell that is unique and can only belong to Natsu. His voice as it rumbled through his chest, the feeling of his hand on her cheek and on her chest. The kiss, everything was like a dream, so perfect.

She couldn't even dream that this could have went any better than it did. Her eyes filled with silent tears, as she smiled up at him.

"I love you too," she threw herself onto him, as she planted another kiss on his lips. This time she let it go further. She deepened the kiss as she parted her plump lips just slightly and Natsu took full advantage of it. Even though this was his first kiss, he was letting his instincts guide him and so far they have yet to fail him. Lucy melted into the kiss that was inexperienced yet so perfect.

The lips formed together as if they were made for one another. They both felt like they had found their missing peice, and finished the puzzle. Interlocking two halves and making it into a whole.

As they pulled away, they smiled at each other once more. They both loved the feeling of being in each others arms.

"I still wonder who the magazines source was," Gray stated ruining their moment.

"Yeah, same here," Lucy added.

"Um, well...let's not worry about that okay?" Natsu asked nervously as all eyes turned to him.

"Natsu, you didn't?"

"Let us celebrate!" Master shouted holding his beer mug high as the guild cheered. Natsu was happy that it took the attention off him and no one asked again about him telling the magazine about them.

The end

* * *

**A/N: Hey it's me again. I hope you guys liked the latest chapter. The word count for this chapter was 3,062. Still working on the other chapters. Someone suggested a theme to me and I will definitely add it. It was great idea! I will make sure to post who recommended it when it's posted. Always accepting idea's if you have any. Also the theme for the next chapter is 'Joke'. Can you guess whats going to happen? As always, i wish for you to drop me a PM or Review letting me know what you think. More reviews = More updates. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed especially to those who I was not able to PM my thanks to because they were listed as a guest so here is my thanks and I hope that you continue to read and enjoy my series! Love always Angel!**


	5. Chapter 5 Joke

Chapter 5

Theme: Joke

Lucy and Natsu

Recently the guild has found a new hobby. Pranks. And who is their main target for pranks? Why Lucy of course. Everyone likes to prank her because she is easy to scare, and Lucy has had enough. Today she is currently sitting at the bar, like usual, with Mirajane. Mirajane looks down at the blond mage who was clearly in a sour mood.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Mirajane asked her. Lucy picked her head up from the counter to give a light hearted smile to the silver haired beauty behind the counter.

"I'm just tired off all the pranks," she answered with a sigh. Her head was pounding as she went over different ways to get the guild back for what they have done to her. In the end she decided that she needed a prank large enough to fool the whole guild, it would take too much time to prank everyone individually. She also realized that she would need help and there was only one person who she knew she could rely on for something like this.

"Hey Mirajane, do you know where Natsu is?" Lucy asked the barmaid. Mirajane put her index finger to her chin, as she thought it over.

"He was in here earlier but I can't remember where he said he was headed. Why did you need something?" Mirajane questioned.

"I just need to talk to him about something,"

"Oh could it be a confession?" Mirajane teased. That was another thing that has been happening recently. Everyone has been teasing her about Natsu. They all say that they should just admit they like each other and get together but what they don't realize is that her and Natsu don't have that kind of relationship. Thinking over the recent events and also all the teasing that Mirajane has been doing, Lucy came up with an idea.

"It's nothing like that Mirajane, don't get worked up over nothing." Lucy stated as Mirajane deflated slightly. As if he knew they were speaking about him, the guild doors opened up to reveal Natsu. Lucy called him over and waved as a smile graced his lips. He was always happy to see his partner.

"Hey Lucy, what's up?" he asked taking the seat on the right of her.

"I have something I want to talk to you about but not here," Natsu raised an eyebrow as Lucy noticed that Mirajane was listening in to their conversation. She decided to play a little to help with the joke she had in mind.

"Yeah, Natsu. It's really important, do you mind us taking this somewhere private?" Lucy questioned a little louder than normal to make sure that a few people heard it.

"Sure Lucy, why don't we go to your place?" he asked as he watched Lucy and thought that she was acting weirder than usual and that's saying something.

They walked out of the guild and into the bright sunlight that flooded the town in warmth. It was a gorgeous day and Lucy couldn't help but smile at the thought that she would finally be able to get everyone back. This was going to be good. Too many people bugged her about this subject so she really wanted to make them pay.

They just arrived at Lucy's apartment and she watched as Natsu kicked off his sandals and planted himself across her bed. She removed her boots and sat them down before walking over to the bed and sitting down next to Natsu.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Natsu asked as he moved his hands under his head.

"Well everyone in the guild has been playing pranks on me or teasing me and I finally thought of a way to get them all back. But I can't do it without your help." Natsu sat silent as he waited for her to continue.

Natsu and Lucy stood outside the double doors of the guild. They had finished discussing everything that they were going to say for the joke to work. He pushed open the guild doors as everyone turned to greet them. Lucy always loved the way everyone always greeted you, whether the haven't seen you in weeks or even if they saw you just an hour ago. It always made it feel more like home.

Natsu and Lucy stalked over towards the bar as Mirajane watched them closely. She noticed they were standing closer together than normal and that peaked her interest. Lucy cleared her throat in an attempt to get everyone's attention. After a few tries Natsu became tired of waiting so he took things into his own hands.

"Shut the hell up!" he shouted out and everyone immediately silenced and turned his way.

"We have an announcement to make," Lucy started. She glanced around the room, making sure that everyone was looking her way especially Mirajane and Gray. They were the main two that liked to tease them.

"I'm pregnant!" Lucy exclaimed as everyone's eyes widened. The guild burst out in cheers as Mirajane jumped over the bar and threw her arms around Lucy in a strangle hold hug. Lucy was having trouble breathing and Natsu was able to hear her failed attempts at speaking so he quickly removed Mirajane off the now blue faced girl.

She took several lungfuls of air as her face started to become it's normal shade.

"Lucy is it true?" Mirajane asked, eyes lighting up like the night sky. Lucy nodded as Mirajane squealed. Erza then approached with a skeptical look on her face.

"When did this happen?" Erza asked with her arms crossed in a no nonsense kind of way. Lucy regretted the idea of not informing the red head before hand. That way they could have avoided her punishment later but it's too late for that now.

"It was about a month ago," Lucy answered. Mirajane then jumped in front of Erza causing her to scowl at the barmaid.

"Why did you always say that there was nothing between you two then? Why did you keep something as big as this to yourself?" Mirajane asked as disappointment shot through her eyes before it was quickly replaced with excitement once again.

"We were not ready to make it public yet. But with this recent news there is no way to avoid it," Lucy sighed to add to the act.

People started to congratulate them as some pat Natsu on the back and said certain comments that she didn't like very much. Natsu just smiled and thanked them like she told him too.

"I never would have thought that you two would go that far so quickly," Gray stated as he pushed through the crowd.

Lucy just gave out a nervous laugh and allowed for a blush to coat her cheeks. Well at least he thought better of them, Lucy thought to herself.

"I really can't wait to find out what your having, what do you want it to be?" Mirajane asked.

"Either is good with me, as long as it's healthy." Lucy responded, and it was the truth. If Lucy were really pregnant, she wouldn't care what she way having as long as it was okay.

"What about names?" Levy chimed in. Lucy took a moment to think but before she could answer Natsu cut in.

"If it's a boy then it will be named Igneel,"

"Fine, if it's a girl then it will be named Layla," Lucy added liking this idea.

"We have to start planning for the baby shower and oh of course the wedding as well. We have to go shopping for supplies and clothes and..." Mirajane drifted off into her own imagination of who know's what. Lucy smiled thinking how well they had them fooled and how easy this was. They really do think of her and Natsu that way.

She would never admit out loud but she did have a crush on her best friend but she kept it to herself worried about messing up their friendship. She knew of people who were good friends until after they dated then they could never be friends again. She really didn't want that happening between them.

At this point Mirajane was speaking out loud but mostly to herself about all the stuff they had to do to prepare for the babies arrival. Lucy chuckled at the silver haired woman who was lost in her own world. Natsu glanced down at Lucy, trying to convey a silent question. Lucy immediately understood what he was saying and nodded.

"Hey Mirajane, all that's fine but it's not needed," Lucy stated. Mirajane immediately stopped her daydreaming as her head snapped towards them.

"What do you mean Lucy? Of course this is everything that having a baby requires." Erza prompted.

"Yeah I know, and I would have no problem with it if I were really pregnant,"

Silence once more rained over the guild as people took in what Lucy just said. Some thinking they heard her wrong while others unsure of what was going on.

"What do you mean if?" Erza questioned. Lucy and Natsu both started to feel slightly nervous under the red heads glare but kept going anyway.

"It's like I said, if I were pregnant. Which I'm not,"

"But didn't you..." Mirajane trailed off.

"Yeah I did but the jokes on you guys now," Lucy added while laughing. Natsu had joined her in her laughter when he noticed everyone's face.

"This was nothing but a joke?" a calm voice asked as Lucy and Natsu both felt like the air around them had just gotten heavier. They glanced in that direction to see Mirajane in her demon form. Jumping back in surprise, the two were about to run off when Mirajane caught them by the collars of their shirt.

"Answer my question," she demanded.

"Y-yes it was a j-joke!" Lucy answered. She was scared out of her mind. They didn't even notice Mirajane transform, they were too caught up in laughing at their joke which the guild didn't find very funny.

"So then you are telling me that you and Natsu are not together and there will be none of your kids running around soon?" the demon asked in such a scary tone that Lucy and Natsu started to tremble.

"Y-yes," Lucy squeaked out.

Still holding the two by the collar, Mirajane started to walk towards the back of the guild, dragging them behind her. Everyone followed a short distance away wondering what she was going to do with them. Mirajane opened the door to the storage room and threw them inside.

"Do not come out until there is a baby growing inside you!" Mirajane commanded before slamming the door shut and locking it. Natsu and Lucy both knew that they could easily bust out if they wanted but neither wanted to face demon Mirajane's wrath so they sat themselves down shooting glances at each other every minute or two. Lucy sighed knowing this was going no where and they needed to figure out a way to get Mirajane to let them out. Who knew that Mirajane would react like this to a simple joke but maybe they will learn their lesson. Natsu shifted slightly before turning his attention to Lucy.

A smirk crossed his features as he approached the blond. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she wondered what had gotten into him. He was now right in front of her a knelled down to make eye contact with her. There was something in his eyes that Lucy had never seen before, it was feral, almost animal like. She felt a strange sensation growing inside her, a weird urge that she had never felt before as she looked into those eyes.

"Why don't we get started making that baby?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much to all of you wonderful readers for all the reviews, favorites and follows! You guys are awesome. Word count is 2,010. The next theme is called 'Pictures'. Can anyone guess what will happen? Still accepting ideas for themes, just review or PM me. Thanks so much, Angel!**


	6. Chapter 6 Pictures

For the love of Nalu

Chapter 6

Theme: Pictures

"Wow Mama, what about this one?" a little pink haired girl with deep brown eyes asked of her mother.

"That, Masumi, is when Mommy and Daddy were younger. Before we started dating," the blond woman explained as she held the photo album up for the the little girl to see. It was a picture of the blond haired woman when she was 18. She was standing there with her husband, but at the time they were just close friends. He was the same age as her, with his arm slung around her shoulders and a bright smile adorning his features.

They posed with the rest of the guild but out of everyone, you could tell that they were the closest. The blond mage wasn't even looking at the camera, she was glancing up at her partner with streaks of red, revealed upon her cheeks. The mother remembered this day, she had just realized that she loved her best friend just the week before so when he threw his arm around her, she couldn't help the blush that erupted.

"I'm back!" came a shout from the other room as the little girl jumped from her mothers lap and ran in the direction of the voice.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Masumi yelled as she flung herself at her father. He quickly lifted her off her feet and threw her into the air as he caught the little 6 year old.

"How has my little princess been doing?" the mother just watched from the threshold as her husband and daughter interacted.

"I've been great daddy! Mommy has been showing me pictures of when you were younger and telling me the stories!" Masumi explained excitedly.

The man glanced over at the blond woman with a fond smile as he proceeded to walk towards her still holding onto the little girl. He planted a kiss upon his wifes forhead as she smiled up at him.

"Hey there beautiful," he said in a husky voice.

"Welcome home, how was the mission?" she asked as she followed him into the kitchen. He sat Masumi down onto a chair as he opened the fridge and pulled out a drink.

"Same as always, Gray stripped, Erza broke up our fight and we finished it with little to no problems."

"That's good to hear," she said as she leaned against the table, watching her husband.

"So you and Masumi were looking at the old pictures?"

"Yes, she found the album under our bed and she asked to me to tell her about them. We only looked at a few so far," she explained.

"Why don't you go in and get it ready and we will all look at them?"

"That sounds good, what do you think Masumi?" said girl lifted her head as a bright fanged smile formed across her face.

"Yeah! I would love that!" the mother couldn't help but giggle at her little girl as she reminded her so much of her husband. Even down to the fangs in his smile and the color of his hair.

"I'll meet you in there, I'm just going to grab a quick snack," he said.

Walking over, the blond picked up her little girl and walked back into the bedroom and sat next to the album. The little girl situated herself upon her mothers lap as they waited for her daddy to join them.

"Mommy, I'm thirsty,"

"Natsu dear, can you get Masumi a glass of milk?" she yelled to her husband.

"Sure, be right in Lu,"

He came in about a minute later with a glass of cold milk for his little girl. She took it gratefully as she drank several long gulps. Lucy opened the album once more when the milk was sat on the bedside table and turned to the second page.

"What about this one Ma?" Masumi asked pointing to a photo of Natsu and Lucy.

The photo was just of the two but were dressed rather nicely. Natsu wore a black vest with a white button up undershirt that had long sleeves and black dress pants to match. Lucy wore a long black silk dress with a diamond necklace hanging from her neck and down to her oversized chest. Her hair was lifted into a loose bun as bangs fell down on either side of her face in light curls.

"That was when Mommy and Daddy had to dress up for a mission. Aunt Mirajane said that we looked like a married couple but that was also before we had started dating. She was the one who took the picture."

"Mommy, isn't that the necklace that you still have?" Masumi asked as she moved closer to get a better look at it.

"Yes it is. Daddy gave me that necklace for my birthday a few months before the picture. I haven't taken it off since." Lucy glanced over at Natsu and smiled at him. He then flipped the page as they looked at more photos.

"Is that Uncle Gray and Daddy fighting?" Masumi asked pointing to a picture that was of Lucy and Erza but Natsu and Gray were fighting in the background.

"Yes, they have fought each other since the day they met. Right after this picture was taken Aunt Erza gave out her punishment and Daddy had to wear bandages for an entire week."

The little girl laughed as her father pouted over the story. Natsu was eventually able to beat the red head when he got older and even became an S class mage but she still deals out her punishment each time Gray and Natsu fight.

Masumi's face would light up with every story she was told. She always loved to hear about her parents when they were younger but having the pictures to go with the story made it even better.

"Why are you over there in this picture instead of next to Daddy?" she asked looking back at her mother.

"Ah, this picture I remember. Aunt Lisanna had just returned to the guild and Mama was a little jealous even though she wont admit it." Natsu said smirking at his wife.

"I was not jealous," Lucy stated but the picture clearly showed the opposite. Lucy was standing on the opposite side glancing over Natsu's way as he had his arm around Lisanna. Lucy looked upset, even close to tears as she watched the two.

"Mama, you clearly were," said the little girl who Lucy deduced that she talked way too much with Aunt Mirajane about things like this.

"Okay, fine I was. Happy now?" Lucy said glaring at her husband. He just chuckled when he saw her expression.

"Come on Lu, I thought that you were cute that day." Lucy's face tinted a light pink. Her husband was still able to do that to her after all these years.

"Alright moving on," Lucy stated as she flipped through more pictures. The little girl stopped her when they came to another photo of them.

"Uncle Leo?" Masumi questioned wondering why he still looked the same but her parents were clearly younger in the photo.

"Yes dear, that's him." Lucy answered.

"Why does he look the same?"

"Remember when I told you that he was a spirit? Well, because of that he doesn't age." Lucy explained as Masumi nodded.

"Why is Daddy so upset in the picture?"

"Well, this time it was Daddy that was jealous. Let's just say that when I was younger, Uncle Leo had a slight crush on Mama and Daddy didn't like it very much."

"But what about Aunt Aries?" she questioned with a shocked expression.

"He hadn't admitted his feelings for her at the time." Lucy explained to her daughter as she laughed.

"Oh," Lucy glanced over at her husband to see him glaring at the picture. Lifting her arm she placed it on his shoulder in a soothing gesture as he looked at her and smiled. That was another thing that never changed. After all these years, Natsu and Lucy were both still possesive over one another, but that just shows how much they love each other.

It's not like they don't trust their spouse, it's that they don't like the looks that they get from the opposite sex. And it has done nothing but seem to get worse with age.

"How about this one?" Masumi asked pointing to a picture of Natsu and Happy as they high-fived.

"Oh that was right after Daddy became an S class mage. Him and Happy were celebrating."

"That was also the day that I gathered up enough courage to ask your mother out on a date. I had been waiting until I became an S class mage to ask her." Natsu laughed out. Lucy glanced in his direction, a little surprised at what he said.

"I didn't know that, why would you wait until after, why didn't you just ask me when you realized it?"

"Because I wanted to prove myself worthy of you," Natsu said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Lucy breath hitched when she heard this, she shifted Masumi onto her other knee as she planted a light kiss upon her husbands lips.

"You were always worthy of me, I could never believe that a man as great as you picked someone like me," Lucy confessed.

Natsu looked at her like he was offended, as Lucy giggled.

"I think we are great for each other. A perfect fit."

"I fully agree," Lucy added.

Masumi, tired of the affection her parents were showing one another decided to look for the next picture and story she wanted to hear about. Flipping through the pages she stopped at a picture of Natsu and Lucy. Natsu was down on one knee as he held onto Lucy's hand with a little black box sitting in the other. Natsu looked nervous as Lucy was surprised yet happy at the same time.

"Is this when Daddy purposed?" she asked her mother as she hummed a yes in response. Lucy could still picture it like it was yesterday.

Natsu took her out for a beautiful picnic under the stars with a few candles spread through out the field. Lucy's face glowed beautifully in the candle light as her eyes screamed the joy she was feeling on the inside. She remembered that when she finally managed to find her voice and word what her answer was, Natsu jumped up and twirled her around in his arms then planted the most heated kiss she had ever felt from him.

"It was at that moment that I knew that I would always be with your father. That we were meant to be, a love everlasting."

"It took you that long to know?" Natsu questioned with a smirk. "I knew from the very first kiss."

"Pfft, Daddy your so cheesy," this little 6 year old said, amazing her parents once more with the things she said.

"Wow Mama, you look just like a princess!" Masumi stated as she looked at another photo.

"She was a princess, she was the princess and I am the almighty dragon that protected her. But now your the princess and she is the queen."

"That was on our wedding day," Lucy explained as she looked over the photo.

The long white dress was definitely something from a fairy tale as it draped over her body and down to her ankles, revealing the beautiful white stiletos that matched her dress so well. Upon her head was beautiful tiara made of priceless crystals that was her mothers when she was married and would one day be Masumi's.

Turning to another page Masumi spotted a picture of her mother and father as they sat in the guild with all their friends surrounding them. Gray and Juvia stood behind Natsu as Erza and the redeemed Jellal stood behind Lucy. Mirajane sat next to Lucy with her small hand placed on her shoulder as Levy sat next to Mirajane with Gajeel looking away from the camera, standing behind Levy.

Levy had a small bundle of joy in her arms with black hair visible from under the blue blanket that he was wrapped in. Everyone was crowded around them and Makarov was teary eyes as he sat on the table just a little away from Natsu. Natsu had his arm around Lucy and his large, warm hand was placed on the pink blanket that held a newborn Masumi that Lucy was cooing at. On top of Natsu's head was Happy and on top of Happy's head was two tiny versions of Carla.

Carla was in the background with Wendy as she watched over her little family. Everyone was smilling brightly that day. That was the day that Masumi was born, and the week before Gajeel and Levy had their first child as well. A little boy named Tetsu who looked just like Levy except for the black hair that spiked out on his head.

"Mama, is that me and Tetsu?" Masumi asked looking over the picture.

"Yes, that was the day you were born."

"I always found it funny that they gave their kid a name so similar to mine. Get it? Tetsu, Natsu?"

"Natsu, you know they named him that because it means iron." Lucy explained looking over to her husband.

"Yeah I know, but it's still weird."

Masumi flipped to the last page ignoring the comments her father was making.

"Oh it's me, Tetsu and Korimizu."

"Yes it is," Lucy stated.

The picture showed Masumi standing in between the two boys as the glared at each other and a light pink was shown on little Masumi's cheeks. She was the only girl born close to their age so it was natural for the boys to fight over her. Tetsu and Masumi were the same age but korimizu was a year younger. Tetsu and Korimizu fight like Natsu and Gray. Especially when it came to the blossoming beauty of a child named Masumi. Korimizu was born from Gray and Juvia and man was that something when she announced her pregnancy.

She started to have her little dreams once more of her child being exactly like Gray and for once she was right. Everything from the hair, to the eyes and even the way the boy acts is just like Gray.

"So Mama, if Tetsu means iron, what does Korimizu mean?" Masumi asked.

"Kori means ice and Mizu means water. So basically ice water." Lucy smiled as Masumi closed the book.

"What about my name?" she asked sliding the album back under the bed.

"It means true purity and undying beauty."

The little girl spun around as her eyes turned to sparkles at the meaning of her name. Lucy and Natsu both laughed at their daughters antics before noticing her yawn slightly.

"Alright, honey. It's time for bed."

The little girl pouted slightly but did as she was told as they tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. Natsu followed his wife into the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

"Can I tear up that last picture?" he asked catching Lucy of gaurd.

"What picture?"

"The one of Tetsu and Korimizu fighting over Masumi," he stated crossing his arms.

"But why would you want to do that?"

"Because they are not allowed to fight over my daughter. They can't have her!" Lucy laughed at her husbands defiance as she walked over to him.

"Natsu when she reaches our age, there is no telling who she will fall for. It may be one of them or it could be someone new to the guild. You and I both know that you can't control who you fall in love with," she explained.

"Yeah I know," he answered in a defeated tone as his shoulders slumped.

"I know what will cheer you up,"

"Whats that?" he asked raising a brow. Lucy unzipped the back of her dress as she let it fall to her feet, revealing the salmon pink lace underneath.

"How about trying for another?" Natsu's face lit up as quickly scooped her up in her arms as she epped in response. He shut the light off and threw her onto the bed.

"I like that idea," he said crashing his lips onto hers.

The end

* * *

**A/N: Well? What did you think? I liked this one myself. The word count without the authors note is 2,717. I really hope you all liked this chapter. Still accepting any idea's you may have. I currently have 11 chapters wrote and 81 planned out. Next chapter is 'Misunderstandings' what do you think is going to happen? R&R! Thanks so much Angel!**


	7. Chapter 7 Misunderstandings

For the love of Nalu

Chapter 7

Theme: Misunderstandings

Lucy sat in her quiet apartment. It has been a long time since she was able to enjoy such silence. For some reason, today she just couldn't relax. She had sent Natsu home earlier in an attempt to get at least one chapter written in her book. Unfortunately, here she is now, sitting at her desk with a pen and paper sitting in front of her but nothing written. She stared at the blank page where normally the words would just come to her so easily but today was the opposite. She spent three hours just stalling, finding anything she could to avoid writing and now that she had nothing to do, she couldn't write.

She was frustrated as she leaned back in the chair, hearing it creak in response. Sighing, she stared at the ceiling. She couldn't keep herself from thinking about Natsu. She has tried everything she could think of to show her feelings for the dragon slayer but he just doesn't notice. Everything short of just coming right out and saying it. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she wondered how she ever fell in love with such a dense idiot.

She knew deep down that he was smarter than she gave him credit for, it just seems that this particular subject was his downfall. Closing her eyes, she pictured Natsu with his joyous smile, bright eyes, and his warm touch. She longed for him to hold her in a way that wasn't meant for a friend. He was so brave and strong, funny and loyal. He was everything a girl could dream of, he just doesn't realize it. He never notices the looks that are sent his way and he really doesn't know the difference between a friendly chat or when a girl is flirting with him.

But hey, they are still young. 18 to be exact and they have time to figure out their feelings. Maybe Natsu still needs time to mature before he starts to notice women. Natsu looked like he was fully mature but his attitude says differently. Lucy loved that about him though, without that carefree attitude, or the confidence, he wouldn't be who he is. She just wants him to open his eyes and notice her. Lucy was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the figure approaching her.

"Lucy,"

"Kyaa!" Lucy screamed as she practically jumped out of her skin at the sound of the voice.

"Jeez Lucy, calm down. It's just me," Erza said as she took a seat on Lucy's bed. Lucy slammed her hand against her chest in an attempt to slow the heart that was trying to beat its way out.

"Damn Erza, don't sneak up on me like that!" Lucy exclaimed. She threw herself back down in the desk chair and sighed.

"What's up with you, you haven't been to the guild all day.,"

"Just trying to get some writing done," Lucy explained, but the blank paper in front of the blond did not go unnoticed by the red head.

"Hmmm, how well is that working for you?" She questioned.

"Not too well," Lucy admitted.

"Is there something bothering you?" Erza asked. Lucy debated telling Erza for a moment but decided to throw caution to the wind and tell someone how she feels. If there is anyone she can trust not to say anything, it would be Erza.

"Yeah, it's Natsu," Lucy paused trying to think of a way to word what she has to say.

"What has he done? I will punish him severely the moment I see him,"

"N-no, it's nothing like that," Lucy said hoping to calm the mage down. At the same moment that Erza was calmed down Natsu was just outside the window, about to jump in. He then heard Erza's voice and froze. What scared him even more was her talking about punishing someone. He heard Lucy as she calmed down the fierce mage so Natsu decided to listen to what was going on. He would wait until she left before going inside.

"So then what is the problem Lucy?" Erza asked in a stern, no nonsense voice.

"Well, you see...Um...I kinda,"

"Spit it out," Erza demanded, losing her patients. Natsu and Lucy both flinched at her sudden demand.

"I think I have fallen in love with him," Lucy almost whispered but it was enough for the dragon slayer and the re-quip mage to hear. At these words, it felt like the world was crashing down on Natsu. She's in love? With who?

"You're just now realizing this?" Erza asked sarcastically as she laid back on the bed.

"Well no but...wait what?" Lucy took a second to realize what Erza had said and was surprised by her response.

"It seems that everyone knows but the two of you. You apparently are just as dense as him. It's obvious you like each other, just come out and say it already."

"You really think he likes me?" Erza just glared in response, frightening the blond slightly.

"Okay, I'll tell him sheesh. I'll confess first thing tomorrow." Natsu didn't need to hear anymore, he turned and left as his head spun and his chest ached. He was confused and pissed at the same time. All he had to do was be at the guild early to see who the first person Lucy talked to was and then he would know. She did say that she would do it first thing so it should be the first person she approaches.

The next day

Natsu waited for Lucy to show and it was clear that he was getting impatient. His leg was shaking violently.

"What the hell is wrong with you flamer?" Gray questioned as he sat down next to his teammate.

"Mind you own business, stripper."

Lucy was standing outside the guild doors, nervous as hell. What if he rejects her? No Lucy, don't think that way. He is your best friend and even if he doesn't feel the same he would never just leave you behind. She took a deep breath as she pushed open the guild doors. She gathered all the courage she could muster as she spotted him sitting at the bar with Gray.

The sweet scent, that could only be Lucy, hit his nose at full force as he turned around quickly to spot her in front of the doors. She started walking and it looked like she was heading straight for Natsu. His heart rate increased as he questioned if she was truly going to confess to him.

She spotted Natsu as he turned and he flashed her his famous grin, the kind that only he can do. At the sight of him, all her determination seemed to have vanished. She gave him a weak smile in return as she tried to reclaim it. She was a foot away from Natsu now and she couldn't say anything. She opened her mouth to call his name but instead the name of the man beside him came out.

"Gray," said man turned in the stool as he spotted Lucy he smiled at her. Natsu's smile instantly faded as he became furious.

"Hey Lucy, what's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked figuring since she already called his name that she might as well get his opinion on this matter. Natsu's was fuming. Does she really love that pervert? It can't be! Gray stood up as Natsu glared at him.

"Sure, what did you need?" Gray asked. Lucy signaled for him to follow as she turned around and walked towards the exit. Gray followed as Natsu continued to glare. If looks could kill then Gray would definitely be dead right about now. Once they walked out Natsu slammed his fist onto the bar, causing it to crack under the pressure.

Mirajane spotted the dragon slayer as he muttered cuss words under his breath. She walked over to check to see if he was okay but Natsu just ignored her. His thoughts were all over the place. Why him? Am I not good enough for her? What does that stripping idiot have that I don't? Natsu kept asking himself. He told himself that he was a much better choice but it didn't help.

He stood up and started pacing the guild, stopping every minute to glare at the guild doors. Everyone was staring at him, most too scared to approach, while others found it amusing. It had been half an hour now and he was really getting annoyed. What was taking them so long? He was getting more upset as time passed by.

Finally the guild doors opened and revealed the ice mage along with the blond. They were laughing as a light blush was visible on her cheeks. Natsu's heart fluttered when he saw her and he couldn't help but think of how cute she looked like that. He watched as she leaned over towards Gray and pulled him in for a hug. And that was all it took. He had officially snapped. He launched himself at the ice mage, landing a surprise attack on the mans jaw.

"You bastard!" Natsu shouted as he glared down at the mage on the floor.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Gray yelled back.

"Don't touch her!" Natsu threw himself at the downed Gray once more as a fight broke out between them. Lucy was stunned. What had just happened? Natsu attacked his friend and teammate for no reason. And what was he talking about when he said don't touch her?

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted, wanting to break up the fight. He didn't seem to hear her as the punches were thrown at one another. Both men were now bleeding as Lucy felt herself starting to panic. She had to stop this. She watched as Natsu reared back his fist with it ablaze, and she knew that he was planning to finish it with one last hit. This was no ordinary fight between these two. No Natsu was fully intent on harming Gray.

Lucy glanced around wondering why no one was stopping them. It seemed she was the only one to realize that this was a real fight. Not just one between friends. It was up to her to stop it, she had to do something.

"Natsu, stop!" She shouted as she jumped in between the two. Natsu managed to stop his fist just before it made contact with Lucy. His flame was no longer lit as his fist was an inch from her face. Lucy sighed out in relief.

"Lucy," she was able to feel the heat from his fist on the tip of her nose as his hand lingered there. He lowered his fist, feeling defeated. "Is this who you really want to be with? Do you really love this pervert?"

Never in Natsu's life has he ever admitted defeat so easily as today. And it wasn't just a physical defeat.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked still standing between him and Gray. Gray was now standing up, holding his nose in his hand in an attempt to stop the bleeding. She took a step closer, confused about what he was saying.

"You don't have to hide it, I already know. I heard you,"

"Heard what?" Now Lucy was really confused. What was he talking about? Heard what?

"You and Erza, I heard you telling her that you were going to confess first thing today. I just can't believe it's this popsicle who you care about." Natsu sighed.

"Natsu,"

"No it's fine. If this is what you want then I wont interfere."

"Please Natsu let me explain," Lucy took another step towards him but he moved back.

"No just listen for a minute," He took a deep breath. It was now or never. He would rather him tell her, then her to never know. "Lucy, I know it may be too late but I want you to know how I feel. You're always on my mind, I can't stand being away from you. I don't fully understand these weird feelings I get in my stomach and chest when I am near you but I do know one thing. I do know that I love you. And I'm not going to give up so easily."

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Natsu loved her back! He really did, and he confessed first. Even though he misunderstood but still, he confessed!

"Natsu," she smiled at him before continuing. "You must not have heard our entire conversation. Me and Erza were talking about you."

"But, why did you talk to Gray first then?" Natsu was shocked. They were talking about him, then that would mean that...

"I lost my nerve when I saw you. I became really nervous so I decided to talk to Gray first about what he thought. Turns out he was right about you. He said that you clearly had feelings for me and that he gives us his full support."

"H-he did?" Natsu now turned to the ice mage who rolled his eyes and looked over at the wall. "Thanks Gray, and um...sorry about that." Gray just nodded and walked off no longer interested in being in the conversation.

"So what does this mean?" Natsu asked nervously. He wondered if he was dreaming. Lucy took another step towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"This means that I love you too," she then planted a light kiss on his lips. The instant their lips met, it felt like Laxus had used his lightning to shock them. Each muscle and limb in their body was tingling. Lucy felt like her insides were on fire. What this man did to her, she would never understand. Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist, loving the feeling of her being there and he really liked the way her lips fit on his. Like they were made for each other. They parted, not really wanting to. She leaned her head into his chest and sighed.

"I love you Lucy,"

"I love you too Natsu,"

* * *

**A/N: Another one-shot. What did you think? I would really love to hear about it. Any improvements or ideas? Word count is 2,412 before authors note. Next theme is 'One step at a time'. Reviews are very much appreciated. They are what motivate me to keep going! Thanks so much, Angel.**


	8. Chapter 8 One step at a time

For the love of Nalu

Chapter 8 Part 1

Theme: One step at a time

Natsu

Natsu lay in his bed with dark circles forming under his eyes. He hadn't slept a wink in days and all because a certain blond wouldn't leave his thoughts. He tossed and turned all night, trying his best to rid her from his mind. He could hear the light snores coming from the hammock above where Happy was currently asleep. He envied the exceed. Happy is able to fall asleep no matter the circumstance. Natsu used to be the same way until recently.

All those confusing and frustrating emotions he has been feeling are finally making sense to him. Not that he is no longer confused because in reality, he felt even more so then before. At the time, he was uncertain of what these feelings were. Now he doesn't know how to proceed with this knowledge. Should he confess? But what if she rejects him? Would that ruin the friendship they currently have?

But even if she accepted him, then what? But once he asks her, do they continue as they were before? What changes will there be? Does he kiss her or would that be moving too fast? He had no idea how one would know such things but all this thinking was giving him a headache. Once he realized how he felt, he started to watch her.

He could see how she flirts with men and how they look at her and it's painful to watch. But she never does any of that with him. Is that because she doesn't like him? Or maybe she is just as scared as he is. He needed to talk with somone about this but who? He sighed as he turned to gaze out his window at the stars. They lit up the night sky making it look almost like a dark shade of blue. Stars always reminded him of her. He never cared much for them until she came around.

When ever she was happy, her eyes would sparkle just like the stars. Natsu moaned as he fisted his soft pink spikes in frustration. There he goes again, thinking about her.

"Natsu?" a sleepy voice said from directly above him.

"Yeah, Happy?" he watched as the exceed peaked his head off the side of the hammock and looked down at Natsu.

"What's wronge?" He whispered, still groggy from just waking up. Happy climbed down and laid himself on Natsu's stomach as he curled into a ball and Natsu gently stroked his fur.

"Happy...I think I'm in love with Lucy," Happy wasn't in the least bit surprised to hear this. In fact, he was kind of expecting it.

"What are you going to do about it?" Natsu was surprised at how well Happy was taking this. He was certain that once he admitted it, that the exceed would tease him mercillesly.

"I don't kow Happy," Natsu sighed as he thought over the predicament that he was in.

"Well, why not tell her?"

"But what if she rejects me?" Natsu worried more about that than anything.

"You can't let the what ifs control your life Natsu. Don't let them hold you back." Happy was surprisingly insightful to Natsu's relief. He didn't think that Happy would be able to help him in this sort of situation.

"What do I do, how do I tell her?"

"Where is the Natsu that I know? The one that acts first and thinks later. Do what you always do and just go for it. Or you could just do what I do and give her a fish. If she accepts it than she likes you," Happy explained.

So that's why Carla never accepts his fish. Because if she did it would mean that she also accepts his feelings and returns them.

"I don't think Lucy would want a fish Happy," Natsu stated. He could feel the small vibrations of purrs coming from the little blue cat as he rubbed under his chin. Natsu turned his gaze back out the window to see that sunrise was now forming on the horizon.

"You know what Happy?" Natsu asked as Happy hummed a response. "Lucy, she is just like that stars. So beautiful yet so out of reach."

Chapter 8 Part 2

Lucy

Lucy sat at the bar with her forehead pressed against the cold wood of the counter. She has never felt so confused in her life. She muttered curses under her breath as she thought over her options. She just wanted to say to hell with it and tell her best friend exactly how she felt. But there were so many ways that it could go wrong. Too many. And she wondered if it would just be better to keep her feelings to herself.

She wished on many occasions that Natsu would give her some sort of hint. Anything to let her know how he feels. All this uncertainty is driving her insane. But then again, after being best friends for three years and never once seeing any sign then maybe that was her answer. Maybe he really did only think of her as a friend.

If he did have feelings for her then he would have said or done something about it by now right? It was frustrating trying to piece together this crazy make shift puzzle that happened to be her relationship. Sighing, she took a sip of the cold drink that sat in front of her. She ran her finger over the glass making shapes in the condensation as she lost herself in her own thoughts.

"Hey Lucy," came a voice from behind her. She didn't have to look to know that it was the blue haired script mage named Levy. The one who was currently making more progress than her in her love life.

"Hey Levy," Lucy greeted back as the girl took a seat next to her. The blunette ordered her usual drink as she propped open a large leather book on the bar. Lucy could smell the parchment and ink coming off of it and smiled slightly. That smell was always comforting to her.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Levy asked when she glanced over at the girl. She was concerned for her blond friend and knew that she was having problems with her feeling for Natsu. She didn't understand why Lucy just didn't come out and say how she felt.

"Oh it's nothing, thanks for worrying though," Lucy responded. She didn't want to worry her friend over her own confusion. Maybe when she figured things out a little more, maybe then she will talk to someone.

"It has to be something. You have been really distant lately," Levy's words caught the attention of the barmaid who stood a few feet away. She quickly strode over and joined in on the conversation.

"You know she has a point Lucy. You haven't been acting like yourself," Mirajane chimed in. Lucy scanned the guild to make sure that the subject of her inner turmoil wasn't present. After confirming she turned to face her friends with a sigh. Levy still looked concerned while Mirajane seemed to have a look of amusement plastered on her face.

"I think I am in love with Natsu," she waited for the shrieks and teasing to start as she took in a deep breath.

"It's about time," someone had said from behind Lucy. She was startled by the sudden voice and felt a chill run down her back as she turned to face the red head.

"E-Erza, so you heard me?" she was nervous as to what her teammate would have to say about her feelings but saw no sign of disapproval. If anything she looked pleased.

"Yes, but lets not worry about that. What we need to know is what your next step is going to be," Erza stated.

"S-step?"

"Yes, oviously you are going to confess right?" Erza added some un-needed emphasis on the last word which frightened the blond just slightly.

"Um, yeah," Lucy wasn't planning on it but if Erza knew about it then she really had no choice.

"So how are you going to do it Lu-chan?" Levy asked the blond. Erza took a seat on the other side of Lucy so that they could all speak without having to keep turning in different directions.

"I don't know yet," she answered honestly.

"You should go somewhere private and really romantic and confess your feelings while watching the sunset or something amazing like that." Of course only Mirajane could come up with such a way for a girl to confess.

"Mirajane, it's the guy who is supposed to confess in such a way. We need to think of something different," Levy interveened. Lucy was happy the she had said something because she didn't think that plan would work to well.

"I think you should just pull him to the side when you see him. Maybe invite him for a walk or talk to him at you apartment. Come straight out with it," Levy added. Lucy did like the idea better. It seemed simple and more like Natsu.

"I agree, so now we have a plan. We just have to wait for him to come in," Erza stated.

"W-wait, you want me to do it today?" Lucy shouldn't have been surprised but she was. She wasn't prepared to do it so soon. She thought that they would atleast give her a week, if not then at least till tomorrow.

"The sooner the better," Erza responded. Lucy lowered her head in defeat knowing that there was nothing she could say to change the red heads mind.

"Alright, fine. I'll tell him today," Lucy sighed.

"How long have you known of your feelings for him?" MIrajane asked.

"I started to notice them about a year ago but didn't put it together until just recently. Maybe two months ago."

"Why did you wait so long before doing anything?" Levy wondered.

"I was afraid, worried that he didn't feel the same way I did. Scared that our friendship would never be the same if things didn't work out. He's like a flame, beautiful from afar but get close and you'll get burned."

The girls thought over what Lucy had said. She was afraid of getting hurt as well.

"I don't think Natsu would ever intentionally hurt you," Mirajane informed. Lucy completely agreed with her. She knew Natsu wouldn't do it on purpose but he wouldn't know the first thing about being in a relationship. And besides if he didn't have feelings for her like she did, that would be painful enough. It's not like she would blame him for it but it would still hurt.

"I know Mirajane, but it's still a scary thought,"

"That's how all relationships are, you have to take a chance. They are all a risk that you have to be willing to take. Is he worth it to you?" Levy asked. Lucy quickly nodded knowing her answer without even having to think about it.

"Of course he is," she replied as her eyes starred into the empty glass in her hand.

"Well here is your chance then. He just walked in," Mirajane added, pointing towards the doors. She was right. Standing there was Natsu in his usual attire. His eyes scanned over the guild until they landed on her. She felt her face heat slightly as she watched him head in her direction with a determined look set on his face.

"Lucy can we talk?" He asked once he approached her. All playfullness was official gone from his voice and eyes as a sense of seriousness seemed to surround him.

"Um, yeah sure," Lucy was nervous. She had to fight herself to prevent her legs from shaking. What was with this sudden change in him? Did she do something to upset him? She followed him as they walked out of the guild and into the cold of the night. The stars were a glorious shade of gold against the deep and dark blue of the night sky.

The moon was almost full that night and she felt like it was smilling down at her. She followed Natsu's form as he slowed to a nice pace. She wasn't sure what he wanted but he seemed to be lost in thought as his face showed different expressions with his thoughts. She found it quite amusing and completely cute at the same time.

"So, Natsu. I was glad that you came to talk because I actually had something that I wanted to talk to you about as well."

"Oh really? Well you can go first then," Natsu was clearly stalling. When he saw her smile at him, her eyes full of life and warmth, he felt his determination waiver. Why was it so hard to say those three simple words?

It's because they aren't simple. The words themselves were, but once put together they had a whole other meaning. And not a simple one either. Those three words can change lives. They can either make him the happiest man alive or leave him heartbroken and shattered.

"No it's fine, I can wait," she said. She was also nervous. The fear of rejection weighed heavily upon her. She noticed that Natsu was acting weird as well. He seemed nervous, maybe even scared. What could have him so afraid?

"Okay, well..." he paused as he tried to find the words. The right way to tell her just how he felt. What she meant to him. He never felt so scared in his life. And if she rejected him, it would feel worse then when Igneel had left. The fear of being abandoned once more was a scary thought for him. Something he never wanted to feel again.

"Lucy, it's hard to say exactly what I need to say," he took a deep breath as he closed his eyes in an attempt to summon the courage that he normally has.

"The thing is...I find myself thinking of you constantly. And when I do my heart aches to be near you. My arms yearn to hold you, my body craves your touch. Your scent drives me crazy, your warmth is something that I can't get enough of. You have this inner light and strength that instantly brightens any room you walk into and I feel that I can't live without you."

"What I am saying is that I love you, Lucy. More that I ever thought possible. I have never felt such a way before and it was confusing at first but once I realized what these feelings meant, there was no turning back. I love you so much, no matter how you feel about me."

"Natsu," tears started to form in her eyes as she listened to him. He loved her back. He actually felt the same way she did. She couldn't describe how happy she felt.

"I never expected this from you. When you asked to talk to me, I had no clue what you were going to say. But what's funny is that I wanted to talk to you about the same thing. Your really something Natsu. Even though you have no experience in things like this, you really know how to sweep a girl off her feet. That was the most romantic thing I have ever heard."

"I can't stop thinking about you either. I share all those same emotions that you do. I feel safe when I am near you. Your loyalty to the ones you love is something that is rare to find. Your a warm hearted, brave, loyal, kind, strong, and just overall an amazing guy. You cherish things and the people that you care about and put them above all else. Your sweet in your own way, and even your headstrong attitude is a great quality about you. You have this boyish charm that I can't ignore."

"I love you as well Natsu. When we meet, I never imagined that our friendship could turn into something like this. You won me over the moment our eyes met in Hargeon. You took my breath away with each feirce battle that you have fought. Your determination is something in itself. You fight for those you love and what you believe in and stand up to those who threaten that. A life without you, wouldn't be a life at all."

Natsu's eyes were wide as he listened to her. He was honestly prepared for the worst. Now all his doubt seemed silly to him. She loved him back and that was all that mattered. No matter what happens from here on out, as long as they have each other than they will be just fine.

"You know I'm not very experienced when it comes to this kind of thing, so just tell if I do something wrong or anything like that. I could use all the advise I can get," Natsu smirk.

"I have no more experience in this than you do, unless you count reading romance novels. So we will just have to learn together. Take one step at a time. "

Natsu smiled down at the blond as he approached her. He knew that this was what he wanted. This was what he had been dreaming of and now that he has her, he was never going to let her go.

The end

* * *

**A/N: Wow, thanks for all your reviews and everything! You guys are just awesome! Anyway, did anyone watch the Superbowl? It was pure awesomeness! GOOOOOO Ravens! I can't believe they won! I am so happy right now! I was born and raised in Baltimore so it feels great knowing my team won! And Jones (#12) with that kick return was just WICKED! Today just couldn't get any better! Who was routing for the Ravens? Back to business, total word count without authors note was 2,901. Next chapter will be called Insecure. Reviews are very much appreciated and are great motivation! Thanks so much! Love always, Angel!**


	9. Chapter 9 Insecure

Chapter 9

Theme: Insecure

Walking down the cobblestone road, Lucy's heels clicked with each quick step. The warm spring day did nothing to help improve her mood. She and her team had just gotten back from a mission and once again she had to be saved. It's not like she doesn't like Natsu protecting her, but she just wished that she wouldn't always need it. She wished she was stronger, to be able to help her team more.

She wondered at one point why she was even a part of the strongest team with her being so weak. She hastily unlocked the door to her apartment and slammed it shut. She was mad at herself for being so vulnerable all the time. What's the point in being a mage if you can't defend yourself? She took her boots off and threw them into the nearest corner. She didn't care at the moment if she was making a mess, she will tend to it later.

She was stressed and unhappy with the way things were turning out. She loved being at the guild and being with her friends. Especially Natsu. He meant everything to her, more then he knew. Sighing, she pulled the bow out of her hair and chucked it onto her dresser. Opening the drawer, she pulled out a random pair of pajamas, not caring if they matched.

She just wanted to fall asleep, to forget her problems. If only for the night. Laying down, she pressed her face into the pillow and screamed. She needed to let out some of her frustrations. Why couldn't she be strong like Erza? Even half of Erza's strength would be enough. There was a soft clicking sound from across the room, then the sound of her window sliding open could be heard.

She groaned when she realized what that noise meant. Natsu. The main reason for her frustrations. Why did he ever want such a weakling on his team anyway?

"Lucy? Are you alright?" Natsu asked softly as he slowly walked towards the bed. She flipped over onto her back to face him and put on the best smile she could manage.

"Yes, I'm fine Natsu. Sorry for worrying you."

"Your a bad liar." Lucy was surprised that he could read her so well, but then again, they are best friends. He knew her better then anyone. "What's wrong?"

His voice was stern, saying that he wouldn't leave her alone until she told him. Sighing, she knew that she had to come clean. But how does she word this without it sounding bad? He looked at her, patiently waiting for her to explain. He realized it must be serious if she was taking this long to tell him. They were always open with one another, never hiding anything. They could tell each other anything, they were just that close.

"Remembered when you saved me this past mission?" He nodded wondering where she was going with this. "And then the mission before that, you also had to save me. And the mission before that."

"Is there something wrong with me saving you?" Natsu felt confused. He thought that he was doing something good. He didn't want Lucy to get hurt, so it's natural for him to save her when she is in trouble.

"It's not that there is something wrong with you saving me. It's the fact that I need saving in the first place." She explained. Natsu rose a brow, he still didn't understand. Lucy sighed, she could see the confusion written on his face. "I just wish that I didn't need to be saved all the time. That I could defend myself better. I wish that I wasn't so weak."

"WEAK! Lucy you are not weak!" Natsu couldn't believe what he just heard her say. How could she think of herself as weak? That's not the Lucy he knows.

"You say that, but have you ever noticed how often I need to be rescued? How often I need help? I am barely any help to you guys." She lowered her head in shame. She hated this, she hated feeling like this. Why did things have to be this way?

"Lucy, you are a major part of our team and I wouldn't have asked you to be a part of it if you weren't strong. Stop talking about yourself like that. You are one of the strongest people I know. And what's wrong with needing help? That's what friends are for!" Natsu was now standing, fists clenched at his side. He hated the way she was speaking of herself. He really wanted her to go back to being the confident Lucy that he always knew.

"You really think so Natsu?" She felt good with what Natsu had said. He was a really good friend when he wanted to be.

"Of course Lucy. Your strong, smart, fun, brave and an amazing friend. I couldn't ask for a better partner." He exclaimed. Lucy stood up, staring at the floor. There was a light blush coating her cheeks.

"Thanks Natsu," Lucy reached forward and embraced him in a hug. She wanted to show how grateful she was of his kind words. He can be really smart when he wants to be. The body heat that this man emitted was comforting. She wrapped her arms around him as he immediately returned the gesture. His embrace was full of warmth and kindness.

His hands found the way up her back, rubbing back and forth in a comforting motion. She shivered slightly under his touch. The feel of his hands on her, ignited something in her that she couldn't explain. Natsu wasn't even sure what he was doing. He liked having the blond in his arms, her soft skin felt good against him, making him want to pull her in deeper.

They both felt confused at the feelings they received. Lucy pulled back some as she glanced into Natsu's eyes. The warmth that grew within Lucy intensified with the look she saw in Natsu's eyes. Lucy loved how this felt, she wanted to experience more of this. Make it last. Natsu shared her feelings but both were too afraid to express their thoughts.

Natsu's eyes closed as he leaned forward. Both of their hearts were pounding wildly. Lucy couldn't believe what she was seeing. Was Natsu actually going to kiss her? Natsu wasn't sure what he was doing. Something was telling him what to do and he was never one to deny his instincts. They have yet to fail him, so why stop now?

Their faces were inches from one another, as Lucy lets her eyes close. She prepared herself for the feeling of Natsu's kiss. Her mind was racing, trying to figure out what this meant. Natsu's lips were almost on hers, he was getting nervous but he kept going. He wanted to know what this would feel like as well. Their lips just barely brushed. Lucy officially felt like she was on fire. Every nerve in her was screaming at her in pleasure and all because his lips brushed against hers.

Natsu felt her warm lips gently on his, the feeling made his head spin. He wanted more, needed more. Before he had the chance there was a small sound out in the hall. His eyes opened but he did not move from his position. Is he hearing things? He closed his eyes once more when he heard nothing else and was about to continue when the door swung open.

"Lu-chan!" came Levy's voice from the doorway. Natsu and Lucy ripped from each others grasp as Levy looked at them with a smirk.

"So sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, just returning your book. Okay bye now!" She sat the book down and ran out.

Natsu and Lucy glanced at each other quickly before turning away. What do they do now? An awkward silence filled the room, neither willing to make eye contact. Natsu wanted to do something to break the silence but what? Lucy's felt like she was going to faint. How did their conversation take a turn like that? What does she say, what should she do?

"Um, well I guess I'll be going back to the guild now."

Lucy felt like her heart stopped beating. He wanted to leave? Did he want to act like nothing ever happened? When she didn't answer Natsu took this as permission to go.

"I'll be back shortly, I just want to let Happy know where I am." He explained. Lucy thought that it was a good excuse to get out of what happened. But she couldn't tell him no and in all honesty, she was afraid to talk to him about it.

He turned towards the window but stopped just before jumping out.

"I want to continue where we left off when I return. I'm going to tell Happy to avoid coming here for tonight," he said shocking Lucy. He then winked before jumping out the window. Lucy felt dizzy. Natsu wanted to continue? And he is telling Happy not to come here? He isn't planning to...is he?

* * *

**A/N: And here is another chapter for you all! Sorry that it was so short, but hopefully you like it anyway. I'm kind of ashamed to say that this was only 1,567 total word count. Please leave me a review, I would really appreciate it! Thanks so much! Love always, Angel! P.S. Next chapter is called 'Tears'. Can you guess what it will be about?**


	10. Chapter 10 Tears

For the love of Nalu

Chapter 10

Theme: Tears

Lucy sat in her dark apartment, staring at the picture. Today was the day. That fateful day so many years ago. She always hated this day. It brought back all the sad memories of her childhood. Reminding her of what could have been. She hadn't been to the guild all day, and no one has come by either. They all knew what day today was. They knew that she needed time to herself. To mourn in silence.

It's not that she didn't appreciate her friends and everything they do for her, but on this particular day, she needed to be alone. Collect her thoughts before she could go to them. She didn't want them see her like this. This was when she was at her most vulnerable. The box of letters that she always writes was laying open upon her desk. The letters scattered across. She didn't realize that she had wrote so many. And they go all the way back to her days as a child.

She just stared at them. Remembering how things turned out after _she_ passed away. Tear stains streaked the blonds pale cheeks. Losing her mother was the worst thing that ever happened to her. And now, she no longer had her father. Coming back from Tenrou Island was another sad day. Seeing the guild in it's crumbling state, finding out that it was no longer as strong as it once was, then to find out that her father was gone.

If only she had come back just two months earlier, she could have seen him. At least one last time. Beside all the letters she wrote to her mother, was a stack of letters that her father wrote her. Most were unopened, afraid of what they might say. She no longer had any family left. The only thing she has now is the guild. And thankfully she still has that.

Years of her life were wasted because of Achnologia. Waking up to find out that seven years has passed was hard to swallow. Even more so when you realize that you hadn't aged any. Her guild is now mocked, called names and made fun of. She hated hearing the way people spoke of them.

Who would have known that their absence would cause something like this? But through out those seven years, their guild never gave up hope on them. They continued to search no matter the odds. Now Lucy has to visit two graves instead of one. Natsu was there for her on that dreadful day. Staying just a few steps behind her, watching her in silence. He was the best friend anyone could wish for. Maybe even something more than that.

Since they have come back, things have felt different between the two. It's not as easy to be alone with him anymore and he has yet to come to her apartment. Missions are scarce, and rarely taken as partners anymore. Overall, Natsu has changed drastically. But then again, that kind of experience can change anyone. And it pretty much did. There wasn't a person involved that wasn't effected by what happened.

She just wished that their friendship didn't change. She wanted her best friend back again. Using her arms as a pillow, she laid her head down on the desk, not caring if she was crumpling the letters. It seemed like nothing good has happened since they woke up. Lucy's eyes grew heavy, as she drifted off to sleep. Silent tears running down her soft cheeks, and onto the letters that lay under her.

Natsu stood outside her window. He could hear the faint breathing and smell the salty tears. He wanted to comfort her, go to her and embrace her. Tell her that everything was going to be okay. Even if he wasn't in any better shape. Each night he comes here. Staring at her window, wanting to go in. But never actually doing it. Seven years passed on that island, years that he could have spent searching for Igneel. Years that turned their once strong and well loved guild into the sham that it currently is today. Things have changed so much in those few years. More than one would think. He was now scared. With all those years gone, if there was any trace of Igneel, it would be lost for good.

There would be no way of finding his precious dragon. The one that raised him, taught him everything he knows. Took care of him when no one else would. He was abandoned as a child, then Igneel took him in, just to be abandoned once more. He was afraid. Afraid to see all the changes that took place in his absence. He didn't like the changes he saw in his friends and family. And he was petrified to see the changes in Lucy.

They were there. The look in her eyes no longer held that same warmth. Instead they held pain. Expressing all the hurt she felt without having to say it. He didn't like seeing that. He wished that he could still be that carefree guy he used to be. The one who was always happy and smiling. But things will never be the same. What hurt the most though, was the change between him and Lucy. He distanced himself from her. Tried to give her space. In hopes that her eyes will go back to the way they used to be.

But as time passes, that hope slowly diminishes. It feels as if things will never be the same between them again. He heard a sob come from the open window. She must have woke up. His chest tightened. As if someone reached inside of him and was squeezing his heart. He hated to see Lucy cry. It hurt too much. He wanted to be able to dry those tears, chase away all her worries. In order to do that, he had to face his fears. He had to face her.

Jumping, he grasped the window frame and landed inside without making a sound. Normally he would boast about how much of a ninja he was like, but he was no longer the boy he once was. He saw Lucy sitting at her desk, her back facing him. The smell of tears flooded the room. She must have been crying all day. Once more he felt the pull of his chest as he watched her. Heard her sob more, and saw the picture and the letters spread out in front of her.

She didn't notice Natsu standing there. She was to engrossed in her own thoughts. Flashbacks of her childhood, when both her parents were there for her, played in her mind. Like a broken record, replaying over and over again. Warm tears fell down her cheeks as her vision blurred. She could still hear their laughter, smell her mothers favorite perfume. Feel the love that her parents felt for her, the warmth that filled her from just being around them. The same warmth she used to get around Natsu.

Among all the stacks of letters, the boxes they belonged in and the photo of Lucy and her parents, sat another photo. One Natsu recognized immediately. It was the first picture taken of the guild with Lucy in it. She had just joined. At that time, her and Natsu had already formed a good friendship, and it was steadily growing. Natsu felt the burn in the back of his eyes. She wasn't just upset about her parents. But of the guild as well. Maybe even upset about their changed relationship.

Lucy looked at the young Natsu. The man who saved her so many times. The one she is grateful to for bringing her here. She couldn't imagine where she would be right now if it wasn't for him. She missed him so much. She left her window open every night not caring how cold the night was, just in the hope that he would visit. She picked up the photo and held it tightly to her chest. The amount of tears intensified as she thought of him. The thought of losing him hurt more then when she had lost her parents.

Natsu watched her hugging the picture of them. It ached just knowing that they were going through the same thing. That they shared the same feelings. He couldn't hold back anymore. The tears, her sobs, everything was getting to him. When he returned, even his feelings changed. His feelings towards her. Why did things have to be so complicated? He didn't know what caused the change in his emotions. All he knew is that they did. His feelings were on a different level now. Something he had never felt before. No longer the feelings of someone who just wanted to be friends.

Lucy wished that she could express herself. Just tell Natsu how she feels. He was the only one she was willing to let see her like this. She pulled the frame away once more. Running her finger down the face of him. Why is life so cruel?

Natsu watched as she stared at the picture of him. It wasn't just the guild that she was upset over. She was also crying over him. He hated that. He hated being the cause of her tears. He had to do something. Anything. Just to see that smile on her face once more. And this time, for it to fully reach her eyes.

"Lucy," it came out as barely a whisper but she heard. Gasping, she spun around, dropping the photo in the process. Her wide eyes landed on him. Staring at him, as if she couldn't believe he was there. They gazed into each others eyes. Not daring to look away. He could see the tears there, just waiting to drop from her longing eyes.

She was surprised to see him. Never did she think that he would actually come. This is the first time he has been in her room since their return. Her heart pounded in her chest. His eyes looked just as sad as hers. She heard the picture drop but did not care. Jumping from the chair, she ran towards him. His eyes widened at her sudden movement.

She threw her arms around him. Sobbing into his chest. She missed the warmth that he had. The kind that only he could provide. Natsu pulled her closer. Stroking her hair in a soothing manner. Her scent reached him. Reminding him of earlier days. When things were still okay. When they didn't have a worry in the world except going on jobs to pay for food and rent.

Her sobs grew louder as she clutched his shirt. Even his clothes were different. Long gone were the days of his open vest, revealing the muscles that lay underneath. His scent was still the same. His hold tightened slightly as more sobs were heard. He could feel her body shaking. Her tears soaking his shirt. He pulled her towards the bed, not letting his arms fall from their grasp. He didn't want to let her go.

She landed on the bed, pulling him down with her. She pulled herself closer. Wrapping her legs with his. They lay there, silently. Holding each other as if the world was ending. There was no need for words, they had each other. They took comfort in the others presence. She pulled her head back, staring into his eyes. Their eyes gave away what they were feeling, how much they cared for one another. He wiped the tear streaks from her cheeks as her lips tugged at the edges.

A small smile formed on her face. Small, yes, but still a smile. His need for this woman grew. Even though they were so close, it didn't seem good enough. She closed her eyes, raising her chin slightly. Natsu leaned down, connecting his lips with hers. Everything he felt for her intensified. All of those confusing emotions, surfacing at once. By such a simple touch.

She eagerly kissed him back, returning all the same feelings that he felt. Maybe not all change is bad. And the idea of tomorrow didn't seem so bleak.

The end

* * *

**A/N: Okay, another chapter down! So this one was little on the sad side but I really wanted to do one about how they might have possibly felt after they came back. Hopefully this wasn't too much of a downer for you. Word count is 2,046. Next chapter will be called 'Gossip'. What do you think will happen? Please leave me a review or PM letting me know what you think. Thanks so much, Angel.**


	11. Chapter 11 Gossip

For the love of Nalu

Chapter 11

Theme: Gossip

The girls of Fairy Tail all sat around watching their favorite duo. Natsu and Lucy sat several tables away, talking to one another. The occasional laugh could be heard from the table. They sat so close the the girls wanted to squeal in delight but decided against it. They didn't want anything to interrupt them. They were just too cute. They looked at each other with wide grins and eyes that sparkled like stars in the night sky. Everyone has been watching their progression since day one. Especially Mirajane.

There wasn't another soul alive as interested in the soon to be couple as she was. She had tried on many occasions to jump start their relationship but nothing worked. She went from giving them small hints that they had feelings for one another to putting them in situations that would normally call for anyone to confess. Yet all they do is brush her words to the side with a laugh and deny everything. How could two people be so dense?

The girls continued to watch in awe as the said couple stood up from the table making their way towards the request board. Over the passed few months, the friendship has slowly started to morph into something else. They now spent every waking moment together, and they mostly took missions with just the two of them. They even exclude Happy at times which was really strange for Natsu. They sit closer to one another now, talk easier and even walk so close that their arms brush against the others.

They stood there, looking over the board for a few moments before both of them reached for the same mission at the same time. Their hands touched as they neared the paper posted, a light blush dusted their cheeks as they quickly pulled away. Natsu signaled for her to grab it, and with a quick nod of the head, she did. The girls sat at the bar silently screaming at the couple, wishing they could see what everyone else does. They moved closer as they both glanced over the request. Their cheeks reddened as they came closer, and the secretly stole glances at the other.

Lucy and Natsu agreed on the mission as they walked towards the bar. They both wore gentle smiles as they approached, cheeks still a light shade of pink.

"Hey Mirajane, you can put me and Natsu down for this mission." Lucy handed over the paper to the silver haired beauty as she filled the required papers. She knew there was no point in asking who else was going because there wouldn't be anyone else.

"All done Lucy. Be safe!" Mirajane and the others all said goodbye to the two and wishing them luck. Once they couple left through the guild doors, all immediately turned around and formed a group together at the bar. Excitement was shown in their eyes as they thought over the cute scene that just happened. Even Erza couldn't help herself, she was also happy about the progress her fellow friends were showing. It did not matter much to her that she was rarely included in their missions, she was just routing for them to finally give up and admit how they feel.

"Soooo cute!" Mirajane cooed. All the girls instantly agreed. "Can you believe what just happened?!"

"They have definitely become closer." Erza commented. She fully approved of a relationship between the two. They just seemed so perfect together.

"I think we should just get them drunk so that they can finally confess...hiccup." A drunk Cana stated. Her hiccups were obsessive and only showed just how much she was actually drinking. Cana seems to think that all problems can be solved simply by drinking and getting drunk.

"We can't do that Cana. It's normal for Natsu to drink so if he hasn't told her how he feels yet then it's not likely he would do it and Lucy never drinks. How could we ever manage to get her drunk?" Levy stated. The idea of a drunk Lucy was appealing, she just wanted to see how funny she would get.

"Just get Erza over hear to scare the crap out of her. All she's got to do is demand Lucy to drink and she'll do it." The words came out slurred from the brunettes mouth, the smell of alcohol laced her breath with every word.

"I wouldn't do such a thing to her. It's not right for me to do that to a friend." Erza explained. She hated the idea of doing such a thing, especially to Lucy. They have only become closer as time goes by and she thinks of the blond as a little sister. Erza has never felt so close to someone before and is really happy with the good things happening in the girls life but she doesn't want to meddle. She heard Cana murmur something about punishment and doing it to friends but she simply ignored it.

"She's right Cana, that's just wrong. But we have to do something. Watching those two is like watching paint dry. Slow and torturous." Lisanna added. The girls sighed in agreement. These two have been a team for two years if you don't count the seven years that they were stuck on Tenrou Island.

"I agree but did you see how they reacted when their hands touched? Oh my god, I just wanted to scream at them to kiss already!" Mirajane was extremely happy at the moment those two had but pissed at the same time that it's taking them so long to get together.

"I know right! This is insane. How do they not see it!" Lisanna agreed.

"Because they are a bunch of pansies too set in their own ways to look passed the idea of being friends." Cana's voice came out surprisingly clear for one as drunk as her.

"Yeah, I would have to agree. But I heard that he even sleeps in her bed at night. With her in it!" Mirajane added as the others gasped around her. The only one who didn't was Erza.

"That is nothing new. He has been sleeping in her bed since the first week. He sneaks in while she is asleep and climbs into her bed. I think it has finally gotten to the point where she doesn't even yell at him for it anymore. It's too much of a routine for them." Erza explained.

"KYAA! Are you serious! It's been going on for that long?!" Mirajane was now beyond excited. Erza nodded her head before taking a rather large bite from her strawberry cake. Little blush circles formed on Erza's face as that little piece of heaven sat on her taste buds.

"If that's true then how are they not together yet? This is just insane!" Levy chimed in. Even Levy was progressing quicker with her own dragon slayer to everyone's surprise. "What can we do to hurry this along?"

"I don't know Levy. I have tried _everything. _Nothing seems to work." Mirajane slumped her shoulders in disappointment.

"What a pain! Those two make my beer taste bad! Ugh..." She chugged down more of the barrel as streams of the beer rolled from her lips and down her neck.

"Have you ever tried locking them up in a room and not letting them out until they confess?" This suggestion came from Erza and seemed quite scary. Those two would probably be in there for days and would never confess.

"No but I already know how that would end. Natsu would just blow the place up once he became too hungry to wait any longer and that may result in Lucy getting hurt in the process." Everyone seemed to have put their thinking caps on as silence formed over the group.

"Oh what about making one of them think the other is leaving and this is their last chance to confess?" Levy asked with a snap of her fingers.

"Yes, tried that. Natsu went on a rampage and practically destroyed Lucy's apartment before she explained that it was a misunderstanding but unfortunately, no confession. He just said that he didn't want to lose his partner and best friend. And Lucy easily accepted the excuse since she knows that he has abandonment issues." Once more silence fell over them as more people tried to think of something.

"Did you try just hinting it towards them? Like pulling each of them to the side and saying that the other likes them?" Lisanna asked. She wasn't here when Mirajane tried that for it to end with a frustrated Lucy and Natsu with a red hand print on his face. Mirajane still wasn't completely sure what happened.

"Yup, didn't end well is all I know. Lucy never told me what happened. I hinted it to Natsu who actually had me thinking he was going to confess because he started acting really funny and asked Lucy to meet him somewhere to ask her something. Then once I noticed that I hinted it to Lucy and she denied it but then I think she started to believe it once she noticed Natsu being weird. They left and once they came back, Lucy was pissed and Natsu had a hand print on his face."

"Oh what about jealousy? Jealousy tends to be a good way to make anyone realize their feelings." Levy chimed in.

"Well if you think about it, Lucy has been in several situations that would normally make any man who has feelings for her be jealous but Natsu just brushed them off. Like all the flirting Loke does, and on several occasions Gray has gotten close to her. But there was no reaction from him."

"What about it being the other way around?" Mirajane froze. How could she not have thought of this. It's perfect. Of course with Natsu being dense wouldn't react like we would want but Lucy on the other hand would instantly realize what she was feeling. Cana was a genius at times.

"That's perfect Cana! We have to make Lucy jealous and then she will realize her feelings and finally they will be able to get together."

"But how do we make Lucy jealous?" Lisanna asked but instantly regretted it once Mirajane turned to her with a devious smirk. "No. No way Mirajane. I am not getting involved in this!"

All eyes were now on Lisanna. Everyone agreed that it would be perfect.

"Lisanna, you know that if there was anyone who would be a threat to Lucy and Natsu getting together, it would be you. You have history with him and that will help you out." Levy added. She liked this idea, if anyone was to realize their feelings first it would be Lucy. If she hasn't already.

"You really shouldn't sit there and gossip about people. It's rude." Evergreen crossed the guild and interrupted their conversation.

"Oh shut up Evergreen. Your just mad that we aren't gossiping about you and Elfman." Cana's slurred voice carried along the guild catching several peoples attention. Evergreen blushed before she started to quickly deny such things.

"Evergreen remember, Elfman is my brother. He tells me _everything." _Evergreen humphed and stomped away with a crimson red face. The girls laughed at her retreating form knowing they hit the nail on the head.

"Anyway back to topic. So Lisanna, I think that as soon as they get back, you should start. The faster the better."

Two days later, the same girls were waiting eagerly by the bar for the return of their favorite couple. Lisanna was the only one who was nervous. She didn't want to get involved and possibly hurt Lucy, she also didn't want to play with Natsu's feelings like that. If she started flirting with him, then he might think that she has feelings for him and that would only confuse him. The three of them were all good friends and this could cause some damage to that. Sighing, she continued to wait, just like the others.

The girls gossiped more, talking about how Lisanna could do it and what might come from it and how they might react. So many different scenarios were possible that there was no way to know for sure. The girls saw the guild doors open, excitement bubbling in them. Lucy's figure was seen first but what was surprising was that her hand was connected with another. Then the pink haired man could be seen on the other end of Lucy's hand. They were holding hands, and there was a very bright blush on both of their faces. It wasn't just the type of 'I grabbed your hand to guide you' type of hold. No, this was the romantic kind. With fingers laced and everything.

Mirajane felt light headed as the room started to become blurred. The girls watched as the bar maid fainted from excitement. Lucy saw Mirajane falling, and ran over towards her. Natsu followed behind but she pulled her hand from his as she worried over the woman. After a few moments Mirajane was finally waking up. Bright blue eyes met Lucy's chocolate brown ones and widened.

"Oh Lucy, I had the craziest dream. I saw you and Natsu walk in holding hands but not just that. Holding hands like a couple and you both were blushing so deeply. It was cute, but it's a shame it was a dream." Lucy helped Mirajane to her feet with a smile.

"But Mirajane, it was real. Me and Natsu are together." Mirajane shot a look towards Natsu who just shrugged with a sheepish smile on his face. Mirajane felt her world spinning once more as she passed out once again. Laughter and congrats followed as the couple continued to blush.

"Looks like your services wont be needed Lisanna." Cana chuckled out. Lisanna smiled deeply as she watched two of her good friends, happy with the relationship that they now had.

* * *

**Another one bites the dust. Well another chapter down, and shouldn't take too long for the next. Would love to know what you think. The next theme will be 'The question'. What do you think is going to happen? I wonder if I have caught any of you by surprise with what I did with the theme. I try to keep everyone guessing that way it doesn't get too boring. Please let me know how I am doing, your words are great inspiration! Thanks so much, Angel.**


	12. Chapter 12 The question

For the love of Nalu

Chapter 12

The question

Lucy sat at the guild bar with a frown upon her usual cheery face. She hasn't seen Natsu for days, and was told that he took a mission by himself but no one will tell her what kind. It was rounding the one week mark since she last seen him and she really missed him. She couldn't understand why he would take a mission without her. They were a team, partners, lovers. Was he getting tired of her?

They have been dating for two years now, and Lucy thought that things were going great. Then out of nowhere, he announces this so called mission he was going on. She never saw the request nor did he tell her any details. When she asked a few members of the guild they either acted like they didn't know or told her that they couldn't say.

Since when was Natsu so secretive? He has never withheld anything from her before. They were always able to tell each other anything. Staring at the drink in her hand, she absentmindedly drew shapes in the condensation along the side of the glass. She isn't even sure when he is coming back. Neither he nor anyone else would say anything and she was starting to feel betrayed. Why was everyone being so secretive? What were they hiding?

"Lucy, are you okay?" Levy asked as she took the seat next to the blond. Lucy turned to her and gave her the best smile she could manage but even then it wasn't much. Levy knew what was going on and it pained her to see her best friend so upset but knew that things would get better. She just needed to believe in Natsu.

Those two loved each other so much. But without him around Lucy just isn't herself. Mirajane watched from a distance knowing that if she stayed too close to Lucy for too long then she would spill the beans. She couldn't watch her with that sad look and not scream it out to her that everything the blond is thinking is wrong. She just wished that Natsu wasn't taking so long.

Erza wanted to punish Natsu for making Lucy feel this way. But she knew in the end things would be for the best. Her friends did their best to avoid her knowing that spending time with her would only weaken their resolve to keep the secret. Levy was the only one not having trouble keeping it. But then again, she was always able to keep a secret when it was a good one.

The doors to the guild opened up, and the mail carrier strolled in. He handed out the letters to each recipient but he held one last one as he gazed around. Eyes landing on the depressed blond, he walked over to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Miss, you are Lucy Heartfilia, are you not?" He asked, still clutching the letter. She nodded her head as her eyes fell to the letter in his hand. She would recognize that chicken scratch handwriting anywhere. She only knew one person who wrote like that.

Handing her the letter the mail carrier left out of the guild. Lucy stared at the letter for a few minutes wondering what this was about. Natsu was not one to write, he hated anything to do with it. So why did he write her a letter? Why didn't he just tell her what he needed to say once he got here? Unless he was breaking up with her. Maybe he didn't want to do it face to face. Maybe he wasn't coming back but instead searching for Igneel.

She always knew the day would come would he would leave once more but she thought that he would take her with him. Was she really that bad that he couldn't even do it in person? Ripping open the letters her eyes scanned it quickly, hoping that this wasn't bad news.

_Deer Lucy_

_I no its bin a long time sence we seen each other_

_and im sorry for that._

_Please meat me at the gient sakura tree_

_at 11am._

_Kay, ill see you thare._

_Love Natsu._

She read the letter over and over again, not caring of the misspellings. So far at least it didn't seem to be bad news but why did he want to meet her there? It was the same spot where they confessed their feelings for one another. Why didn't he just come to the guild and get her? Levy read the letter over the blonds shoulder as the rest of the guild watched from a far.

It seemed that the first step has been done, hopefully Natsu doesn't mess this up. Folding the paper, she tucked it away in the pocket of her skirt and glanced at the time. She had an hour until she had to be there so she should probably go home and get ready. She felt a soft hand on her shoulder and turned to see Levy giving her a reassuring nod.

"Thanks Levy."

With that, she strolled out of the guild and into the bright sunlight of the mourning sun. She tried to stay hopeful, but this was so unlike Natsu. She didn't know what she would do if he broke up with her. She found tears were already forming into her chocolate brown eyes just thinking about it. They have been through so much together, and always made it through.

It seemed like nothing could tear them apart, but why is this happening now? Did something happen, did I do something wrong? She wondered as she made her way to her apartment. No Lucy, you can't think this way. Have faith in Natsu and your relationship. She kept trying to tell herself that but it didn't stop the tears that were slowly falling down her soft cheeks.

Once inside her apartment, she practically tore her bedroom apart looking for the perfect outfit. Maybe if I wore something really nice he would think twice, she thought but then scolded herself for thinking so low of him. She knew that he never liked her just for her looks. He loved her for her, that's just who he is. He was never so superficial that he would only like someone for the way they looked.

Still, she found herself wanting to look good for him anyway. Pulling out the dress that Natsu said was his favorite, she slipped into the bathroom and began to change. She remembered when she tried this on. Natsu immediately told her to buy it but in the end, he bought it for her. It was a simple red dress that fell to her mid thighs, and had no straps. Simple yet elegant is what Lucy called it. She paired it with matching red stilettos and checked the time.

She only had ten minutes to get there, so grabbing her keys, she rushed out the door. The townspeople were as joyous as ever. Some waved while others greeted her but she couldn't say much in return because she didn't want to be late. Her heart was racing and her palms were sweaty. Nervous as hell, she finally made her way to the spot where they were to meet.

Glancing around, there was no sign of the dragon slayer so she took a seat under the shade of the Sakura tree and waited. The light breeze felt good as it swept over the grassy hill. As time passed Lucy's nervousness slowly faded and was replaced with anxiousness. What was taking him so long? It's already been twenty minutes and still no sign of him. Was he not going to show up? Did he decided to call it off at the last minute or did something happen?

Once the last thought struck her, she quickly brushed it away knowing that this is Natsu she was thinking about. It's normal for him to be late. Another thirty minutes passed and now she was getting worried. No matter how many times he was late, it was never by this much. Fear set in as she stood up and looked around, hoping to spot a shock of pink coming in her direction. Nothing.

After another twenty minutes, she decided it was time to leave. She was going to head to the guild to see if he had forgotten that he had asked her to come here and instead went straight to the guild. As she stepped out from under the shadow of the tree, she heard someone calling her in the distance. She turned around to see the familiar face of her long time best friend and boyfriend heading at a fast pace in her direction.

"Natsu!" She yelled, running to meet him. They threw their arms around each other and stayed there for a few moments. She could still feel that same love that she always felt from him and knew that there was no way that he was breaking up with her. Her heart soared at this realization then felt guilty that she ever doubted him.

"Lucy, I missed you so much!" Natsu exclaimed as he spun her around. She giggled as she looked into the eyes of the man she loves.

"So Natsu, why did you want to meet me here?" She asked after she was finally let go of. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back under the Sakura tree once again before she realized that he was holding a bouquet. He stretched out the hand holding them and waited for her to take them. Her eyes widened as she pulled them from his hand. They were so beautiful and reminded her of them. The beautiful pink and yellow flowers smelled so nice and it was the largest bouquet she has ever seen. "Thank you, Natsu."

"Your welcome Luce." She leaned in a placed a light kiss upon his lips before smiling at him. He could be so sweet sometimes, the complete opposite of what everyone thought he would be like.

"So why are we here?" She asked again, still wondering the reason behind all this. He wouldn't have wanted her to meet him here simply because he wanted to give her flowers. He turned to her, eyes full of determination that gazed into hers. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked back at him. What is he doing?

"Lucy, you know how much you mean to me. I love you so much, and I couldn't live without you. I may have been stupid in the beginning but without you, I'm like a flower without water, like Happy without fish. You mean the world to me and I want us to be together for the rest of our lives." Lucy watched him with wide eyes and a racing heart as she realized what was happening. Getting down on one knee, he pulled a little black velvet box from his pocket and grabbed her hand.

"Lucy, will you marry me?" Everything else in the world seemed to have disappeared, but it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was them, there, right now. Her life would never be the same without this man, and she knew it the moment she met him. It took her longer to realize just what she was feeling but she had loved him from the start. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks once more as a smile graced her glossy pink lips.

"Yes! Oh god yes, of course Natsu!" She jumped towards him and wrapped her arms around the man she loves neck. She has never felt so happy in her life and she knew that things were only going to get better. She crashed her lips against his and could feel the smile on his. Cheers erupted from behind her as she realized that the entire guild was there. They had been watching her from the start. Congrats were said all around as Lucy looked at her soon to be husband.

She couldn't believe how things turned out and if you asked her a few years back if she would have believed this would be happening, she would have instantly shot down the idea. He was everything she could have wished for and so much more. They were going to live their own happily ever after, just like in the fairy tales.

* * *

**A/N: Another one down, 88 more to go. Hopefully you all stick with me on this long journey to complete this challenge. Still accepting requests, so far I have three. I still have to plan out the last ten chapters. The first 90 are either already written or at least planned out. Word count is 2,068. I know this one wasn't very long compared to the others and I really hoped you liked it. Thanks so much! You guys are just simply amazing. Next theme is 'Injury', which was a request by PARADISE.x. Thanks again, Angel.**


	13. Chapter 13 Injury

For the love of Nalu

Chapter 13

Theme: Injuries

Requested by PARADISE.x

"Natsu wait!" Lucy shouted at the shrinking form of her partner. She ran as quickly as she could in an attempt to catch up with him but she was no match for his speed. He was still chasing after the wanted bandit and couldn't hear Lucy's calls from behind him. Panting, her legs burned from all the running. Her magic was low and she felt like she was going to faint. Even at full power Lucy would never be able to keep up with him so what would he expect her to be able to do now?

She lost sight of him, of them. She stopped running and used a tree to support herself as she caught her breath. She really wished that at a time like this, they had brought Happy. It was just the two of them this time. Erza and Gray were both busy and Happy wanted to spend time with Carla so he went on a mission with her and Wendy. The snapping of a branch caught Lucy's attention as her head shot up to face the direction it came from. She didn't make a sound as she listened for any sign that someone was near.

Nothing.

Sighing, she sat down with her back against the tree still attempting to catch her breath. Her lungs felt like they were on fire from all the heavy breathing and she was just physically exhausted. A rustle from a few feet away forced Lucy to her feet. Now she knew she heard something this time. But what? She waited, listening as best she could. Her racing heart didn't make it easy to hear with it pounding in her ears. Suddenly a black blur shot out from the bush as a pain erupted in her abdomen.

The warm blood spilled down her leg, pooling around her feet. She fell to her knee's. Eye's growing black, she felt cold. She couldn't form a single thought as her mind became unclear. Just before she lost consciousness, she saw her last ray of hope. That quick flash of pink, and the voice of the one she loved most.

"LUCY!"

Whispers. She could hear them, all around her, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. It's been like this for a while now. She doesn't understand. Something warm touches her hand, she wants to move, to open her eyes but she can't. She call feel them there. Feel the presence of her teammates. Why do they seem so sad? Sobs are heard through out the room, a few comforting sounds follow after but she still couldn't figure out what was happening. The noises fade and she returns to the darkness.

Everything was black. It feels as if she was floating, in the middle of nothingness. As if she wasn't living, yet as if she wasn't dead either. There aren't as many people this time, just one. She can hear metal against metal as soft sobs escaped her friends lips.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry. I should have been there." She was close, close enough for Lucy to know who this was. Erza. Her voice, oh how she missed it. But why, why did she miss it? What was going on? Once more the world seems to fade.

There is something cold, cold and close. It's touching her, holding her hand. Someone else is crying, why are they crying? She felt a warm drop fall onto her arm. Words come out of the mans mouth, but she couldn't understand them. She wants to call out, let them know that she's fine. She yells Gray's name in her head but the words never leave her lips. She racks her brain, trying to remember what happened, but nothing. As she struggles more, she feels herself growing weaker and she slips back into the darkness.

Ink. Ink and iron. She can smell it. This scent is strong, it's everywhere. There is no guessing at what the smell is, there is only one reason behind it. Levy and Gajeel. A small, delicate hand brushes her bangs away and lingers on her cheek. Oh how she wished that she could just open her eyes and see her friends once again.

"Lucy, please. Come back to us." The voice is small, feeble. It sounded so close, yet so far away. There was a grunt, as if in agreement. How many times has this happened? She couldn't even count. More times than she could remember. When will she finally be able to move? Is this all she has to look forward too? A few moments here and there, when she can actually remember them? Once more, like a never ending cycle, she finds herself drifting off.

Warmth. Why is it so hot? It's hard to breath, like something is crushing her. The sobs have returned, but they're worse than the others. Heavy, heart-wrenching sobs. Her chest tightens, she recognizes this warmth. It's Natsu. Only he could make her feel this way. And he doesn't even know it. She never got the chance to tell him how she feels, and it looks like she never will. Her heart breaks at the idea of never seeing her friends again, never seeing him again.

She's shaking, rather roughly. Someone's shouting but it's hard to make out the words through the sobs. His large callused hands grip her shoulders, squeezing her. She's hurting him. She is hurting all of them. Dammit! Why can't she just wake up? A door creaks, a gasp is heard. The warm hands are ripped from her and she drops back onto the soft mattress.

"Natsu stop!" It's Mirajane. Her voice is strained. The sobs increase. She only wishes to feel his embrace once more. She wants him by her side, needs him there. This is the longest shes been cognizant.

"No! I wont! It's all my fault! If only I had been there, if only I hadn't left her alone." The yelling becomes whispers but she can still hear. She wants to yell, curse, scream, and shout. What happened? Why is he blaming himself?

"No it's not. And I know that Lucy wouldn't like to hear this coming from you. She would never blame you." Mirajanes voice was soothing and Lucy wanted to smoother the woman in a hug. Mirajane really knew her well. The warmth has returned, but only on her hand. But she's happy. At least she has that.

"Mirajane, I never told her. I was going to but I never did." He sobs and pulls her hand to his cheek. She could feel the tears as they flowed from his deep charcoal eyes. The very ones she longed to see once more. What didn't he tell her? She yearns to know. What is she missing?

"I know, Natsu. I know." Mirajane's word are low. Barely a whisper before the door creaks shut once more, leaving her and Natsu all alone.

"Lucy please wake up. Please." He begs. She couldn't stand hearing him like this. It's just so painful. She wanted to see him smile once more, hear his laughter echo through out the room. "Please come back to me, I love you so much."

These words caught her by surprise. Her heart races. He just confessed. He loves her. He _loves _her. She screams internally, telling herself to wake up. To stop the tears, the sadness, the pain. Lucy wake up! She shouts hoping to finally free herself of this prison. The man you love just confessed and your laying here not doing anything! More scolding comes from the blond. She could feel herself weakening. No! Not again! She screams. Gathering as much force as she could, she tried once more. The last bit of energy she had went into this. She threw everything she had at herself, wanting and desperately needing to wake up.

Gasping, her eyes opened. Tears flooded her vision as she found the man she loves sitting on a chair next to her. His eyes wide, he stares. More tears leaked down his cheeks and his mouth hung slightly open. Reaching up, she brushed the tears away from his oh so red eyes and smiles.

"Natsu."

Her voice brought him back. The tears vanish as his a grin spread over his lips. He leaped from the chair and threw his arms around her. His warmth was comforting, and she felt at home in his arms. As if she was made to fit there. The door creaked once more, but Lucy didn't care. A small gasp, and something drops.

"Oh my god, Lucy!" Levy yelled. Her voice echoed through out the guild, attracting the attention of all the members. A horde of her friends came rushing in, pulling her from Natsu's arms and into theirs. She was exchanged from one person to the next, each exclaiming their joy at seeing her awake. She still couldn't remember what happened, but neither did she care. She was home, and everyone was happy. A blue blur flew towards her and smacked against her chest. A small sob came from the cat-like creature known as Happy.

"Oh Luccccyyyyy! I missed you so much!" He sobbed into her chest as she pet his head and smiled down at him. She really missed him too, she missed all of them.

"I missed you too Happy. And I heard you guys. All of you." Silence fills the infirmary as she speaks, everyone waiting for her to continue. "You kept me going, clinging to the chance of returning. But one voice I heard the most."

She turned and looked at the man she loves. His eyes widen and their friends start to exit. They are giving them the chance to be alone, knowing that they needed it. Happy flew from her arms, winking at the two before flying out and closing the door behind him.

"Natsu, I heard you. I heard everything. Your tears, your pain...your confession. Your the reason I was able to come back. You saved my life once again." She stood up and walked closer to him. His eyes never left hers as she came closer. A small smile was seen upon her pink lips after they finally returned to their natural color. "I love you too."

Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him close, his lips were inches from hers. He licked his lips as his eyes never strayed. Both hearts beating rapidly, both stomachs were full of butterflies, both souls full of love. She pulled him the rest of the way, her soft plump limps connected with his strong warm ones. The contact caused an explosion, somewhere deep within the two.

This is what it feels like when it's meant to be, what they mean when they say true loves first kiss. It's magical, in ways one could never put into words. It's something that everyone yearns for, some search their entire lives for this and yet they found it. Within each other.

* * *

**A/N: Well, the first request is down. What did you think? I hope that I didn't make it too sad, it just seems that it's easier for me to write angst and I don't even know why. I hope this doesn't disappoint anyone. Please let me know what you think and thanks so much for all the requests! Because of that, I am rewarding you guys with a new chapter! Next chapter shall be 'Peer pressure', what do you think is going to happen? Thanks so much, Angel!**


	14. Chapter 14 Peer pressure

For the love of Nalu

Chapter 14

Theme: Peer Pressure

Lucy sat at the bar, her head in her arms as her hair covered her face. Her best friend was missing and she was waiting for him to come so that they could take on a mission. Mirajane watched the blond with slight amusement, knowing that she gets like this whenever Natsu is not here. The guild was pretty tired of the blond that couldn't see how much she was in love. She was waist deep in denial and it didn't seem like Lucy was planning on climbing out any time soon.

"Hey Lucy, is everything alright?" Mirajane asked as she moved closer. A knowing smile was placed on her lips as Lucy peeked from her arms to look at her.

"Just waiting on Natsu. I don't know why he always has to be late." Lucy explained with slight annoyance. They had agreed to meet here at 8am but here it is 9am and there is no sign of him.

"Are you sure you don't just miss him?" Mirajane teased as the blonds face tinted a pretty shade of pink. Everyone knew about how Lucy felt for the pink haired idiot, but they didn't understand how she didn't realize it herself.

"Mirajane! I already told you it's not like that!" Lucy defended, feeling the warmth on her face as it betrayed her. Lucy could never see Natsu actually liking someone, let alone being in love. It just doesn't suit him. He likes fighting and food too much to think about anything else.

"Your face says differently." A voice came from behind Lucy. She didn't have to look to know that it was Levy. One of the conspirators in the regular teasing of the blond. Lucy spun around on the stool and narrowed her eyes at the blunette.

"Oh really? Then what about you and Gajeel? Since it's so obvious that you like him." Lucy retorted. She hated being teased, especially about a subject like this. The blond was touchy when it came to such things. Levy responded with a face that could put Erza's hair to shame.

"W-what?! I don't like Gajeel, besides your the subject of the conversation right now not me!" Levy stuttered out. Lucy and Mirajane both chuckled as they watched her, their eyes showing the full amount of their amusement.

"Sure, right now you might not be, but let's just say that something does happen between me and Natsu. Who do you think will be the next victim?" Levy's eyes widened once she realized just how right Lucy was. She _would _be next if Lucy hooks up with Natsu.

"So then you do like Natsu?" Mirajane teased Lucy once more. The blond spun around again as Levy took a seat next to her.

"I already told you that I don't!" Lucy exclaimed. Her face increased in color as the conversation carried on.

"But the way you said that just now made it seem like there really is a possibility that you might get together." Mirajane feigned a pout and the blond sighed.

"I only said that so that she could understand what I was saying. It was a what if that has no possibility of happening." Lucy added with exasperation. This was a never ending battle between them and it just seems like she couldn't win. They would never let it down unless she either got with Natsu or hooked up with someone else. Even then Lucy knows that the teasing probably wouldn't stop.

"But what if's are always a possibility. That's why they are a what if." Levy argued. Good point Lucy thought as she realized she should have worded that better as well.

"Why does no one ever listen to me? Can't a girl and a guy be friends without people thinking that there is something more?" Lucy questioned, her eyes moving from Mirajane to Levy and back again.

"Oh yes, it's quite common actually. But when they are as close as you and Natsu are then that changes things." Levy answered.

"How does that change things? So what if we are best friends, there are plenty of men and women that are best friends and never become more than that." Lucy answered.

"You seriously don't see just what you two look like to other people." Levy smirked.

"It's quite adorable Lucy, the nervous glances, all the blushing when you make contact or if he gets to close." Mirajane clasped her hands in front of her as her eyes sparkled with what ever she was imagining,

"They are _always _together, and he even sleeps in her bed." Levy added.

"Don't forget that he is so protective of her." Another voice added from behind Lucy. People certainly like to join the conversation that way don't they?

"Not you too Erza! You know he is like that with everyone!" Lucy pleaded.

"On the contrary Lucy, he is protective of everyone but even more so with you. I have seen it, it's true that he cares for you." Lucy's face burned red at the requip mages words. Oh how she wished that she could just crawl under a rock and hide right about now.

"See Lucy, even Erza agrees." Levy stated, the blond turned, pouting at her novel loving friend.

"Just because you think something or want it to be doesn't make it true. You all think that we have some deep unrequited feelings for each other but you wouldn't really know unless you were us. We harbor no feelings for one another other than friendship, is that so hard to imagine?" Lucy debated.

"When it's you two it is." Cana joined the conversation, her slurring words evidence to her intoxicated state. Lucy turned to the brunette, never realizing the she was listening in for the whole conversation just two stools away from Levy. It's only 930am and she's already that wasted?

"Cana please, me and Natsu are no different from you and Macao. We are friends, that is all." All eyes around her widened at Lucy's words and her brows rose. Why were they looking at her like that.

"Damn Lucy, I didn't realize you and Natsu were _that _close now." Cana laughed. Lucy knew that she had to be missing something, or else they wouldn't all be laughing right now. Lucy turned to the only one not laughing, which happened to be Erza.

"What are they laughing at?" She asked the red head who wore a smile on her gorgeous face.

"What you didn't know?" Levy asked between laughs. The blond shook her head as the laughing started to die down.

"Let's just say that they are more than friends but without the title." Lucy's eyes widened in shock as she shot around to look at the brunette who avoided her eyes.

"No! Cana, are they serious?" A smile spread across Cana's lips, silently answering Lucy's question. Gulping Lucy took a moment to take in what she was just told. Cana and Macao, really?

"Me and Natsu are definitely not like that!" Lucy defended, wanting to straighten that out before they started getting inappropriate ideas.

"Oh Lucy, we know that! But you can't stay like this forever, or someone may come along and snatch that dragon slayer right from under your nose." Mirajane stated, her eyes pleading to Lucy. She just wanted to hear the blonds true feelings, even if only once.

"Why does it matter? If he truly wants to be with someone else that I have no problem with it." Another smirk from the girls left Lucy confused once again. Now what did she say?

"Someone else Lucy? So you want to be with him but you don't think he likes you back, is that how it is?" Levy asked of her friend. Lucy just realized what she had said and groaned in frustration. Now she had just made things worse and they would never let her live it down.

"I didn't mean it like that guys, honestly." Lucy mumbled but the girls could hear her.

"Maybe that's your subconscious trying to tell you how you feel. If you don't listen to us then at least listen to yourself. What does your heart tell you?" Mirajane asked. She leaned against the counter as she waited for the answer.

"My heart says nothing when it comes to him except that we are friends. That's it."

"That's a load of bull crap right there!" Cana slurred. She swayed slightly in her spot on top of the bar.

"Lucy you should take their words seriously. I want some grand kids running around spewing fire and waving keys." The girls laughed at the masters response. Lucy's face was red once more, the heat starting to make her feel light headed. "Well, maybe not the spewing fire part. There is already enough damage done to the guild without adding that."

"But Master, it's really not like that between us! I don't like him and he doesn't like me!"

"But your not Natsu, so how can you speak for him? How do you know that he doesn't like you?" Erza was the one that asked this time. There was a good point to her words but Lucy didn't care.

"Because I just do. He is my best friend, I think I know him better than that."

"Apparently not since you can't even see that much!" Cana barked. Lucy felt her temper starting to rise, it felt like she was being ganged up on. She didn't like the increasing number of people that were involved in this conversation.

"What is it going to take to get you all to leave me alone?" Lucy questioned as her eyes darted between each face in front of her. They all looked as if they were enjoying this just a bit too much.

"Once you admit how you feel then there would be nothing to discuss." Erza answered.

"Except for wedding dresses and baby showers!" Mirajane said in a sing song voice.

"Well you can't forget the confession. We would have to plan that as well." Levy added. This was getting to be too much. What is wrong with these girls?

"But even if I said it, it would only be a lie!" Lucy explained, wishing they would understand how she felt. This wasn't something that was easy for her to even think about let alone speak of.

"Once you say it, you'll realize just how wrong you really are." Mirajane said.

"Why won't anyone believe me?! Fine, if this is what you want then that's what you'll get!" The blonds temper had gotten the best of her, no longer able to contain herself.

"Um Lucy," Levy interrupted but Lucy rose a hand in her direction to stop her.

"No Levy, I am done with this. If this gets you all off my back than that is fine with me!"

"But Lucy!" Mirajane looked at Lucy with pleading eyes and Lucy couldn't understand why they were suddenly trying to stop her. All this pressure has gotten to her, all the pushing has sent her over the edge.

"Stop Mirajane! This is what you all pushed me for! This is what you wanted so just shut the hell up! I love Natsu! There, I said it. You happy now?!"

"Lucy?" Lucy felt her blood run cold and her face drain of color. Searching the girls faces, she could see that she was clearly not just hearing things. The deep voice called out to her once more, laying a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw the very man that she had just confessed her feelings for.

"O-oh, um...h-hey N-Natsu." She inwardly cursed herself for not letting her friends speak when they were clearly trying to warn her. She hoped, prayed that he didn't hear her shout her feelings to the world but knew that it was futile.

"Lucy, can you repeat that?" So he did hear her, but why would he want her to say it again? This was so humiliating for her.

"Repeat what?" She was trying to play stupid, he knew, but a smile formed on his lips as he looked at her expectantly.

"Don't be like that, you know what I'm talking about." They had the attention of the entire guild. Lucy could feel the tension rising, all waiting for her to say it.

"No, I-I really don't."

"Yes you do." The smile left his face as he looked at her. Why wouldn't she just say it? She could say it to the guild but not him?

"Why would you want me to anyway?" She spit back, the embarrassment was getting to her. She didn't want to be rejected in front of the entire guild.

"So that I don't make a fool of myself." She was avoiding his heavy gaze, staring at the floor beneath her feet. The dark knot in the wood paneling seemed very interesting at the moment.

"That's nothing new for you." She murmured under her breath before she realized what he really said. "Wait, why would you be worried about looking like a fool?"

"So that I don't get kicked when I do this."

"Do what?" He moved closer, the smirk reappearing on his face as Lucy shivered. What was he doing? She backed up, nervous as to this sudden change in the man she thought she knew so well. She yelped when her back hit into the table behind her, leaving her no where to go as the dragon slayer kept advancing. "W-what are you d-doing?"

"Oh you'll see." He trapped her between his arms, his hands grasping the table behind her. Lucy opened her mouth, ready to say something else when Natsu leaned in, pushing their lips together. Gasps were heard around them as Lucy stared at the man attached to her, eyes wide with disbelief.

Without her knowledge, she found herself kissing him back. Her eyes closed and her hands clutched his scarf, pulling him in deeper. Natsu smirked against her lips, sneaking a peek at the blond against him. The light pink blush, the way her head tilted just slightly to the side and how her long lashes lay against her cheek, it was all so amazing to him. Just simply beautiful.

The world returned to them as they parted. Realizing that people were cheering and sending cat calls their way. He watched as Lucy bit her lip and start to fidget where she stood, liking the idea of her being so bashful. And that he was the cause of it.

"S-so...does this mean...you like me back?" She asked sheepishly. His grin returned as he rubbed the back of his head with a blush coating his cheeks.

"Yup!" He confessed and Lucy felt her heart skip a beat. "I love you Luce, I have for awhile now."

"So then why didn't you say something sooner?" Lucy could see the girls squirming in the corner of her eye as she waited for Natsu to answer but didn't think much of it.

"Because I like teasing you and seeing you all flustered!" Natsu laughed. Lucy's eye began to twitch, becoming more consistent as his laughing continued. She glanced at the girls once more and could see just how uncomfortable they were at the moment. With a swift movement of her leg, Lucy brought her knee up crushing it in the sensitive spot between his legs as he fell to the floor with an omph.

"That's what you get for messing with my feelings! And you!" She turned towards the girls, most flinching at the glare she was giving them. "You knew didn't you?!" Their silence told her all she needed to know.

"Hey now! How is he going to give me grand kids if you do that?!" Master laughed out as the guild joined along.

"You all are going to pay for this!"

* * *

**A/N: Well here is another, hope you like it! Reviews would be very much appreciated! Thank you, all of you who have followed, reviewed and favorited! I really really appreciate it! You guys are simply awesome! Next theme will be 'Convention'. What do you think will happen? Word count before authors note is 2,650.**


	15. Chapter 15 Convention

For the love of Nalu

Chapter 15

Theme: Convention

"So now that you have completed the job, why don't you stay in town for the festival. It's only here for one day." The short chubby man offered. He was rather enthusiastic and seemed like there was a hidden motive to him.

"Um no thank you, we must be going. Our guild will be waiting for our return." Lucy replied, unsure what to make of the man. She had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach and she wasn't sure why.

"Oh come on Luce, it's a festival. Let's have some fun!" Natsu persuaded. Lucy looked over at her partner and best friend with a sigh. Why was it so hard to say no to him?

"Fine." Natsu began to cheer as Lucy rolled her eyes. He was so easily excited but that was something she liked about him. He could be so childish yet very mature when the time was right. She loved his free spirit and easy going attitude.

Natsu couldn't have been more thrilled. It had been a long time since they truly enjoyed themselves and he really wanted to try the food that was there. He could already imagine it. The blond stared at her friend beside her as she watched the drool rolling down his chin. She knew exactly what he was thinking of. Only one thing ever made him act like this. Food.

After obtaining all the details for the festival, they left and headed back towards their hotel. Lucy and Natsu cleaned up and quickly dressed in their usual clothes for the mayor told them that no special attire was required. The spirit mage found that even more peculiar but brushed it aside when Natsu let out another big grin. He hated wearing stuffy clothes so this made the whole idea even better for him.

The town was bustling, people crowed the streets. Numerous shops were now selling things that Lucy had never heard of. Walking closer, I became even more apparent that all of this was for the festival. Approaching the large building, a huge white banner hung above the doors. It's bold red letters stood out against the gray building, spelling out Otacon.

"Otacon?" Lucy mumbled as she read it. Natsu was paying no attention to her as he looked around with eyes full of excitement. The blond found herself wondering what kind of festival this was. She had never heard of such a thing before.

"Hey Lucy, I didn't know you had a twin!" Natsu's excitement was only increasing as time passed. She looked at him with a brow raised before following his line of sight to see a girl that looked just like her. The clothes, the hair and everything was the same except her face and body. The hair even looked like it was a wig.

"That is not my twin Natsu. I don't have one. Come on, let's figure out exactly what is going on here." She grabbed his wrist and started pulling him inside. Once they entered, Lucy and Natsu found themselves staring in awe. The place was huge and filled with tons of people that were dressed just like them!

"Woah Luce! Look at all the twins we have!" Natsu began to run forward, ready to approach one that looked like him before Lucy grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back.

"I already told you Natsu that they are not our twins! It looks more like they are dressed like us, but why?" There was a large number of people dressed like her and Natsu but there were some that were dressed just like the other members. There were multiple Erza's and Gray's, Mirajane's and Cana's. Each member seemed to have someone dressing like them. What the hell is this place?

"I love your costumes!" A set of people who were dressed just like them walked forward and smiled brightly. It was apparent that they were wearing costumes themselves for the girl had a few strands of brown hair sticking out and the clothes seemed funny. Like they were poorly made. "They look so real!"

"Yeah, how did you get your hair so close to Natsu's like that? Is that real?" The man dressed like Natsu walked forward and actually reached for Natsu's hair who slapped the hand away and glared.

"It is real! This is my natural color!" The man looked at him startled before his smile grew even larger.

"Wow that's awesome! You even sound just like Natsu!" Natsu cocked his head to the side, now confused as to what they were saying.

"I can't believe this! You both look as if you could be the real thing!" The fake blond stated with excitement. Lucy thought over this and just couldn't figure out how all these people know them so well and even wanted to dress like them.

"That's because we are real!" Natsu defended.

"Sure, we are all the real Natsu and Lucy!" The man laughed. Natsu raised his fist, Lucy could see the fire in his eyes and knew what he was about to do. She placed her hand quickly on his to prevent him from igniting his fist.

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" The two in front of them nodded but looked at them with curiosity. She pulled Natsu away who pouted at her. He was looking forward to a fight and he really wanted to know how strong his twin was. "Natsu, they don't realize who we are. They must be fans or something. I want to find out exactly what is going on so please just go along with it for now, okay?"

Natsu pouted one last time but couldn't say no to her. The face she was making made it impossible. They turned around and feigned a smile at the duo just a few feet away. Lucy was going to get to the bottom of this.

"So I see you guys are Nalu fans?" The girl dressed like Lucy asked. Both Lucy and Natsu looked at her with confusion written on their faces. Having never heard of such a thing, neither knew what she was talking about. "You know Nalu? Like Natsu and Lucy? Don't tell me your a fan and don't know what that means?"

Lucy's face burned crimson once she realized what she was insinuating. These people paired her with Natsu? And even had a name for it?

"Of course we like Nalu. Me and and Luce are best friends and partners, why wouldn't we like it?" Natsu was confused while the two in front of him looked surprised.

"What he means is that we don't pair them with anyone for that reason. Only as friends." Lucy clarified. Maybe if she said something like that then they would leave them alone.

"Oh no that simply wont do. Honey you take him and I'll take her. We will show them what there is to love about Nalu!" Lucy was beginning to wonder just what they had gotten themselves into. If only she had just said no. Before she could even protest, they were pulled in opposite directions. The girl had a surprisingly strong grip as she pulled Lucy to a booth not that far away. Pictures of Natsu with Lucy were hung all around the booth, with more people dressed just like them hanging around.

Lucy found herself staring at two people dressed like them and they were kissing! What the hell is with these people? They came to a stop as most eyes turned towards Lucy, some people looked surprised while other looked at her with something she couldn't quite place.

"I have a girl here who likes Natsu and Lucy but she doesn't pair them with anyone! We need to give her the talk and show her why Natsu and Lucy would be so good together!" Everyone who wasn't looking was now staring with a look of disbelief on their faces. Suddenly the people behind the booth started shifting through the back of the booth before pulling out a small lacrima ball.

"Okay, let's start with the basic's. You can ask questions once I am finished." Her hand waved over the lacrima ball before a projection appeared above it. Videos of Natsu and Lucy appeared showing different times they were together and Lucy felt nostalgic as she watched them.

"First off there is the fact that it was Natsu that brought Lucy to Fairy Tail. He was the one who showed no real interest in a girl before, unless you count Lisanna but there is nothing between those two." Lucy was about to protest before the girl that looked like her rose a hand signaling her to wait. "If Lisanna meant anything to Natsu other than as a friend then he would pay more attention to her. You would figure that once she came back that he would have had been more involved with her but he stays by Lucy's side and not hers. Then you have to count all the small moments they have had."

The lacrima ball played off moments that Lucy and Natsu had together and Lucy found her face heating up at the idea. These people took every little moment and turned it into something it wasn't. "There is also the fact that he loves to sleep with her. He may say that her bed is comfortable but we all know that her scent helps him as well."

The girl continued, listing each and every detail of their lives together as if it was some romance novel and Lucy found herself speechless. She had never realized exactly what they looked like together until it was shown in this point of view and just because some of it did look like that doesn't make it true.

During the explanation, a man dressed like Gray walked over with a smug smile on his lips. "Don't listen to her, she doesn't know what she is saying. Never once in the story did Natsu nor Lucy say they liked each other that way but they clearly stated that Gray liked her. In the Nirvana arc, Gemini read Gray's thoughts of Lucy and they clearly said that Lucy was his type."

"Just because Gray likes her doesn't mean she likes him!" The girl from before defended. Lucy didn't know what to think anymore. Now this guy thinks she belongs with Gray?

"Oh yeah? Then what about Loke? He has shown his feelings for her time and time again!" A new man dressed like Leo came forward, even pushed his glasses up just like Leo would. Lucy felt like her head was spinning. It's not just Natsu and Gray but Loke as well? How many people was she paired with.

"You can't forget the time when Laxus wanted her as his girl!" A new girl dressed like her walked forward. She was an older woman and her frame was more like Lucy's but she still didn't have the bust Lucy did. This was getting to be too much!

"Look it's not like that, really. Natsu is my best friend, my partner! And yes, maybe Gemini did say that Gray liked me but he never once actually made a move or said something to me about it. Loke is just a player, a playboy who flirts with every cute girl and Laxus? There is quite an age difference there but even still, he only said that to get something in exchange for helping us. He was a bad guy at that time but he has said nothing like that since."

Several people shook their heads, while others looked rather upset. The crowd then began to speak all at the same time, and Lucy started to get dizzy from her head looking between each of them, trying to follow what they were saying. A loud yelling caught Lucy's attention as she turned around to see Natsu running towards her.

"Lucy!"

"Yeah?" All of the Lucy look alikes answered at once stopping the dragon slayer in his tracks. He glanced around shocked for a moment before pointing at the real Lucy.

"Not you all, her! Lucy, you won't believe what I just saw!" His face was pale, sweat was pouring down from his head and his deep charcoal eyes were wide with fear.

"What's wrong Natsu? What happened?" Lucy moved closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. Her concerned eyes looked over him to make sure that he wasn't hurt.

"T-they...they s-showed me...p-pictures..." His face was becoming a sickly shade of green and now Lucy found herself really worried. Pictures? Could they have showed him the same thing she was just looking at? And was this how he would react to the idea of them being together? Lucy felt a sharp pain in her chest, but brushed away the confusing feeling.

'They showed you pictures of what Natsu?"

"They showed me pictures of...me and Erza!" Lucy's eyes widened. Him and Erza? Doing what? They couldn't possibly pair them together...could they?

"You and Erza doing what?"

"K-k-kissing!"

Lucy eyes widened and her jaw dropped once she heard that. Images formed in her head of those two kissing and shuddered. That was just about the craziest thing she had ever heard.

"Natsu these people are just teasing us, don't take them seriously. Look over here, these people not only think of us like that but of me with Gray, Loke, and even Laxus." She tried to laugh the disturbing images away as Natsu narrowed his eyes at the people behind her.

"What the hell?" He grabbed his side as his laughter echoed through out the building. Several people looked his way and Lucy felt hurt. Was he laughing at the idea of them being together? Was it that far fetched? "You think...with them...Gray, Loke and Laxus..." Laughter rang out between every few words making it hard to understand.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Lucy found her temper rising, as she watched the man in front of her.

"I could never see you with those three!" More laughter ensued. Lucy bit her lip as she watched him before she realized something.

"But Natsu, I didn't list off three people. There was four."

"I know." Before Lucy could respond there was an eruption of fangirling behind her. She turned to see several of the girls with sparkles in their eyes and was temporarily reminded of Mirajane.

"That was sooooo cute! It's like watching the real thing, they look just like them. They're costumes are perfect and that was such a cute Nalu moment!" More cheering and fangirling followed and Lucy felt the heat returning to her face. She really wanted to find out why Natsu didn't say anything to the idea of them being together but laughed at the idea of her with the other three.

"That's because we are real!" Natsu shouted but went ignored.

Several of the fangirls ran forward and surrounded Lucy, shoving pictures under her nose and started asking numerous questions.

"So which picture do you think Natsu looks the hottest in?"

"Which is your favorite fight?"

"What's your favorite Nalu moment?"

Lucy felt overwhelmed at all the people around her, the questions were something she would rather not answer. Natsu kept trying to speak but went ignored each time. He couldn't help but feel slightly ticked off that Lucy wasn't paying him any attention. Lucy stood there, trying her best to think of a way to get some of the attention off her when a certain photo caught her eye. Grabbing it from the girls hands, Lucy found herself feeling faint from the amount of heat that was gathering in her cheeks.

In the picture showed Natsu and Lucy, laying in her bed with their arms around each other, their lips pressed firmly together and it was clearly that they were naked under those sheets. Natsu noticed the look Lucy wore, and realized that she was close to fainting. Pushing the girls away, he reached her just before she collapsed to the ground.

"Lucy!" He shouted. She looked up at him with a weak smile. After seeing a photo like that, she knows that she would never be able to look at him the same again. He noticed the picture that remained in her grasp. He pulled it from her weak grip and glanced down at it. A small stream of blood ran down from his nose as he glared at the picture. Now he understood her reaction. How did these people even get such a photo?

"May I have your attention please?" The mayor stood on the stage, as all eyes turned to him. Natsu helped Lucy to her feet, unsure what to say after seeing something like that. Lucy wished that the heat would leave her face, but being so close to Natsu wasn't helping. "We have two special guests tonight."

Lucy's eyes widened when she realized what was happening. This is why he wanted them to come. To be the main attraction! "Please welcome the real...Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel!"

Gasps were heard through the crowd as everyone started to glance around looking for them. Neither Natsu nor Lucy moved forward as the fans started to look their way. Some looked at them in awe while others eyes were filled with disbelief. Suddenly a spotlight appeared on the two and Lucy knew that they had no choice. She waved as murmurs spread through out the crowd.

"Come on up!" The mayor announce with a glint in his eye. The two mages glared as they walked to the stage. Lucy was pissed that he used them like this. "Let's give a cheer for Natsu and Lucy!"

Most of the crowd just glared at the two, unable to believe that they were truly them no matter how much they looked like them.

"Prove it!" Someone shouted from the crowd as others began to nod their head. The mayor glanced at the two mages, his eyes begging for them to go along with it. Lucy shook her head, she wasn't about to let him use them like that. The chubby mayor moved closer to the two and whispered something in Lucy's ear. Her eyes widened yet again before she smiled and unhooked one of her keys.

"Open gate of the lion. Leo!" She had decided to call upon him since so many people seemed to like him.

"You called princess?" Loke grabbed her hand and placed a gentle kiss upon it. Lucy blushed lightly as the crowd gave off different reactions. Some cheered while others still looked like they didn't believe. Natsu looked at Lucy wondering what she was doing. Why was she playing along. She looked at him and nodded her head, giving him a silent answer. He nodded in return before raising his fist and lighting it on fire.

"That small flame is nothing like Natsu's! He is much stronger that that!"

"Yeah, any normal fire mage could pull that off!" Natsu smirked, and liked hearing the way these people thought of him. Not wanting to let them down, he sucked in a large breath of air. Lucy saw what he was about to do and tried to reach forward and stop him but it was too late.

"Fire dragons roar!" The crowd screamed, some in fear while others were cheering. That was the proof they needed. Lucy wasn't able to stop him and now several parts of the room were ablaze. Curtains, booths and banners were burning and spreading the flames. People screamed and ran out of the building. The mayor glared before following the crowd out. Lucy scolded Natsu, telling how he was being irresponsible but he just shrugged before grabbing her wrist and pulling her out.

She let Loke return to his world as they ran through the burning building and out onto the street. Looking around, Lucy tried to find a way to put out the flames before she noticed a barrel of water not far from them. Running forward, she ripped her key off the ring and called forth her spirit.

"Open gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!"

"Where the hell did you call me from this time girl?!" The spirit scolded her master.

"Please just put out the fire!" Lucy asked. The spirit turned and looked at the burning building before scoffing. She sent her waves rushing towards it, effectively putting out the fire but the people standing around got washed up in it as well. Lucy and Natsu were washed away and down the road before the waves finally disappeared. Lucy coughed up the water she had swallowed before a set of feet appeared in front of her.

"You two need to leave now, before any more damage is caused to the town. And you will not be receiving the rest of the money!" The mayor stalked off mumbling curses as he went.

"What money was he talking about Luce?"

"He promised us more money if we proved who we were on stage." He helped her to her feet, accepting her explanation.

Lucy and Natsu left the town, not speaking much to each other. Once on the train, Natsu collapsed in the seat and became his usual sickly shade of green. Lucy smiled as she looked at him. She might never be able to look at him the same but maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. Now she just needed to figure out how all those people had videos of everything that happened while in the guild, as she had a feeling that she knew just who to talk to.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was different. But it was fun to write. I hope you like it, I know that it's really different than what I normally would do and it's not a full Nalu just like a start to them kind of thing. I honestly got the idea for this from the movie 'Hotel Transylvania'. If you have never seen it then I really recommend it. It's a very cute and funny family movie good for all ages. I am 23 and I found it hilarious right along with my husband who is 25 and my two kids. We each had a lot of laughs with it, so give it a try! Word count before the authors note is 3,692. Longest I have done in a while. Next chapter will be 'Gone away'. What do you think will happen? Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**To those who have also heard that FT anime will be ending on March 30th, so far what I can tell is that it is true. But the manga shall continue. But Hiro Mashima posted a tweet on twitter stating that he has good news for fans not long after they said that they were stopping the anime. He wont reveal the news until it's time so we can only hope that it means they are not ending the anime.**


	16. Chapter 16 Gone Away

For the love of Nalu

Chapter 16

Theme: Gone Away

Lucy sat on her soft bed staring out the window and into the moonless night sky. A stray tear fell from her deep brown eyes. Her arms were wrapped securely around her knees. She had known that this day would come eventually, that there was no avoiding it. But she still found herself surprised and most importantly, hurt. Sitting all alone in her dark room gave her plenty of time to think things over. To think about how she truly feels.

She had just recently come to terms with the way she felt for her partner. The realization came to her in the most inopportune of times. During a battle, while Natsu was standing there and protecting her. She watched as the blood ran down his face, saw how his clothes were torn and beyond the point of repair. She watched as he panted heavily and sweat covered his brow. His left eye was held shut from the blood running into it.

Lucy's chest ached as she watched him, hating the feeling from him getting so badly hurt because she couldn't fight the person off on her own. He had jumped in front of Lucy and had taken the attack head on. She screamed as she watched him fall to his knee and sat there staring at the mage in front of them. Tears clouded Lucy's eyes as she watched on in horror.

It was at that moment when she had realized just how much she truly cared for the dragon slayer. That he meant so much more that she could have ever imagined. She didn't think it was possible to have such deep feelings for anyone, let alone her best friend. The idea was simply crazy. Absurd even. But that didn't make it any less true. Each day that passed since then she found herself falling even more in love with him. Her feelings only growing and at a much faster rate than before.

It seems that once she realized her love for the pink haired man, that some sort of damn had broke. As if all the emotions that were once held back are now setting themselves free causing Lucy to not even be able to look at her best friend, let alone speak with him like she normally would. At each attempt she found herself flustered with a steady heat rising to her cheeks.

Oh how she wished that she had never realized her feelings. At least not so soon. She wanted to enjoy more time with him, as they were. Talking and messing around as best friends. Not as someone with unrequited feelings for the dragon slayer who only views her for what she is. As his best _friend, _his partner.

She thought back to when he told her. When he announced his decision to leave and go in search for his foster father. Most of the guild wished him luck, not surprised that it was going to happen. Mirajane was surprised though, she was convinced that Natsu wouldn't be able to leave Lucy like that. She was certain that the dragon slayer held feelings for her and that Lucy returned them but it was obvious that neither realized it yet. Either that or they weren't saying anything.

She had been secretly routing for team Nalu since the very beginning. Her and Cana had even started taking bets on how long it would take them. But she never even thought to add this into the equation. Never thought that Natsu would leave her. After Natsu made the announcement, both Cana and Mirajane looked towards the blond beauty sitting at the bar not far from them. Her eyes clouded with the tears that she refused to shed. Or at least tried not to.

Now sitting here in her apartment, she knew that she didn't have much more time with him. That she should go to him and spend her last moments with her precious friend. The one that she wished could be more than that. She debated on telling him how she felt. Thinking that maybe if he knew then he wouldn't leave. Or that he would take her with him. But something told her that he wouldn't, even if he knew.

She wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Tell him or not, it wasn't something that she could figure out. Maybe it was her fear of rejection that hindered her. She wasn't told of how long he would be gone for. It could be weeks, months or maybe even years. She couldn't imagine not seeing him for such a long time. Even weeks seemed devastating to her.

She didn't like the fact that Natsu hadn't told her alone. He had waited to tell her at the same time that he told the rest of the guild. And to her that was a sign that said she meant nothing more to him then his other friends. She was just another one of his _nakama. _It was a hard thing to swallow. To know that the one you love will never return your feelings.

Lucy stood up, suddenly finding her throat incredibly dry. She walked into the kitchen a poured herself a drink. After putting the empty glass into the sink, she walked back towards her bedroom, dragging her feet the whole way. Every time she enters her room, she finds herself hoping he would be there. It had become a habit, coming home to him there. It was something that she actually enjoyed now. She would still continue her act, as best she could, and scold him for breaking in but something told Lucy that he knew there was a difference.

Just how much did he realize though? Was he actually able to figure out her feelings for him, is that why he is leaving. Maybe he doesn't want things to be awkward between them. Give her time to move on. She giggled lightly when she thought of that. Natsu was too dense to be able to notice such things. She pushed her door open to see the very man who her heart beats for, sitting on her bed.

"Yo, Luce!"

He said it like it was any other day. As if he wasn't leaving town, leaving the guild and leaving her. Does he not realize the pain that his departure would cause?

"Natsu...what are you doing here?" She asked, her tone was low, full of the sorrow she was currently feeling. She felt like Natsu was betraying her. Leaving her after all that they have been through. Why wouldn't he ask her to go? They were partners, they did everything together.

"What? I can't say goodbye to my best friend?" Best friend. Of course. Why would she ever believe he could possibly think of her as something more? Maybe she let Mira's words get to her. All the times she mentioned about Natsu having feelings for his blond companion. Or maybe it was the fact that she wished for it to be so with all her heart.

"Sorry, I guess I should have realized." She took a seat in front of her desk, not wanting to get too close. She felt that if she did, she wouldn't be able to keep her composure.

"Everyone at the guild has said it...except you." She knew what he said was true, but she couldn't bring herself to say those simple words. Simple words yet they held a very deep meaning. She felt that if she were to say it, that there was no turning back. As if she would lose him forever. Her head lowered for a moment as she tried to put on the best smile she could manage. Once she achieved this, she looked back up at him.

"Goodbye Natsu, and good luck." Natsu's eyes widened when he noticed the tears forming. He scurried off her bed and over towards her but before he got to her she quickly spun around in the chair and faced away from him. No, she couldn't handle this. She felt his strong, warm arms wrap around her, holding her from behind.

"It's not forever Luce. I'll be back, I promise." No matter how much she wanted to believe those words, she just couldn't. She didn't want to get her hopes up for them to be crushed later on. A sob escaped her lips before she brought her hands up and covered her face. She didn't want his last image of her to be a crying one. "Lucy, I will definitely come back. There is something that I want to do once I return. And that something is enough to keep me going. But I need to do this first, clear up the past before I can move on with the future."

Lucy sat there, still crying into her hands but she had heard him. She had no idea what he was saying, as far as she knew, the only plan Natsu ever truly had for the future was to find Igneel. So what else could he be talking about? He spun the chair around to face him and pulled her hands away. Her eyes remained on the floor, not willing to look at him.

"Lucy, look at me." She hesitantly moved her brown eyes to his, the tears still shined in them. "When I return, there is something important that I need to tell you. But I can only say it once this is over. Trust me, please, and wait for me."

His hand cupped her chin and forced her to stay facing him. His eyes held something in them that she had never seen before. Something warm that made her believe him. She nodded, her tears only increasing in volume. He kissed her gently upon her forehead before backing up.

"Will you wait for me?" His eyes never left hers, a serious expression laid upon his face. Once she nodded again, he smiled and walked towards the window. He turned once more to face her, his hand still on the edge of the window. "Good, because I don't want to have to beat some guys ass who tries to take my girl."

With that that, he jumped out, leaving behind the shocked blond. She raced to the window to see his retreating form. She smiled lightly as she watched the love of her life disappear. She would wait for him, no matter how long he took. Even if she had to wait for the rest of her life, he was worth it.

"Goodbye Natsu. I love you." The pink haired man running down the road smirked to himself.

"I love you too Lucy."

* * *

**A/N: Well here is another one for you all! I really hope you like it. The next theme shall be...drum roll please...'Vacation'. What do you think will happen next?**

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and favorites and follows. You guys are AWESOME!**


	17. Chapter 17 Vacation

For the love of Nalu

Chapter 17

Theme: Vacation

"Finally we're here!" Lucy cheered as they ran for the beach. The sun was shinning brightly in the morning sky and reflected off the sea blue waves of the ocean. The warm sand felt amazing under the teams feet as they walked forward.

"Yosh! Race ya ice prick!" Natsu charge forward with Gray following behind him. Erza and Lucy stood on the beach watching the boys as the battled each other for who was the fastest swimmer. Lucy giggled, they couldn't go without fighting for even a few minutes.

"Lucy come join me." The blond turned to see that Erza had already set up an umbrella and several towels on the sand. She smiled and laid down next to the requip mage letting the sun heat her creamy skin. A sigh of relief escaped the blonds lips. She hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time.

"So Lucy, you and Natsu seem to be...getting closer." The blond responded with sputters and a cherry red face. Erza smiled at her teammate. This was something she wanted to speak with Lucy about for a while now but was never able to get her alone. Natsu was always with her.

"W-what makes y-you say t-that?" Lucy finally managed to say. Erza flipped over, her back now facing up to even out her tan. Erza's brown eyes locked onto Lucy as she shivered. This was not how she wanted to spend her time while on vacation.

"Lucy, you two are never apart. You have this issue with people invading your personal space unless it's Natsu that's doing the invading." The blond felt dizzy from all the heat that was rushing to her face but she couldn't let Erza continue to think in such a way of her and her partner.

"I-it's not l-like that! No matter how much I scold him he just continues to do it so I guess I got used to it." Erza smirked at her teammate. She was just too easy to read, just like an open book. But that was a good thing.

"Oh really? Then what's this I hear about him sleeping in your bed, while your still in it?" The spirit mage sat up and began waving her arms around wildly while trying her best to deny what Erza was implicating.

Natsu and Gray stood in the water and at the sight of the blonds thrashing, Natsu turned to look. He could see that her face was red, as if she was about to faint. Natsu continued to stare wondering about just what had his partner acting so weirdly. Well, weirder than normal at least.

"Who's the pervert now?" Gray chuckled. He loved teasing Natsu about him and Lucy. Natsu glared at the ice mage.

"I'm not a pervert like you ice queen!" Natsu shouted. "I was just wondering what they were talking about because Luce seems really worked up. What do you think they are saying?"

"How the hell should I know? I'm not the one with enhanced hearing. Can't you hear what they are saying?" Gray glanced down at the blond to see that indeed she was acting strangely. He on the other hand did not find Lucy weird like Natsu did.

"I wouldn't have asked you if I could hear it. Besides, I can't hear over the waves and we are too far." Natsu stood there for a moment, still watching his two female teammates. He snapped his fingers and his eyes lit up. "I got it, I'll just move closer so that I can hear!"

"I wouldn't do that."

"Why not?" Natsu shot back. He scowled at the dark haired man next to him.

"Because if Erza catches you then your dead meat." Both of the men shivered at the thought. But Natsu knew he was right. What was he to do? Natsu continued to stare at his blond best friend while trying to think of something. This wasn't his field of expertise. Lucy had finally settled down and now laid upon her stomach like Erza to even the tan. Gray looked from Natsu to Lucy, then back again as a smirk crossed his features.

"Hey Natsu, want to do something fun?" Natsu turned to him, eyes narrowed in suspicion. What was he up to? He didn't like that sly grin on the perverts face. "I dare you to run up to Lucy and take her bikini top."

"What?! Hell no! Why would I do something as perverted as that?"

"Why not? Are you chicken?"

"Hell no!" Gray than began to make clucking sounds furthering Natsu's anger.

"Than prove it!" Natsu looked back to Lucy and thought over what would be the result. He would most likely receive a beating for this but her reaction would be priceless. Natsu smirked and Gray's grew wider. He couldn't believe that Natsu was actually thinking about doing that. He really was an idiot.

"Fine, just watch bastard." Natsu swam back towards the beach his eyes never leaving the blond. Both girls had their eyes closed enjoying the sun as it kissed their soft skin. Erza had somehow began to fall asleep. Lucy had noticed and decided to stay quiet as her mind thought over what Erza had said to her. Did she like Natsu?

Natsu crept up in full on ninja mode. Lucy didn't even notice his approach. Natsu reached forward and with one quick movement of his hands, he ripped the bikini top from of her and took off running.

"Kyaa!" She jumped up and covered her now exposed chest with her arms. Gray began to laugh hysterically at the idiot that was his teammate. He was so going to enjoy watching the beating that Lucy brought down upon the pink haired fool. "Natsu!"

Lucy began to chase the dragon slayer but found it hard to run while covering herself. Not to mention just how fast Natsu was running. Gray looked back to the red head and noticed that she didn't even stir even with Lucy's loud shriek. Gray found himself laughing harder when he realized what Erza would do to Natsu once she found out.

"Natsu, give me back my bikini top!" Lucy yelled as she chased Natsu. Natsu turned around and smirked at the blond while running backwards. Her cheeks were tinted a light pink as she ran but her movements caught Natsu's attention. His eyes wondered down and saw that the way she held onto her chest made it look that much larger. His eyes widened as they bounced with each step. His speed began to slow as he felt something run down from his nose. He used his hand to wipe it away to see the crimson colored blood that now streaked his hand. Natsu's mind began to race once he realized that his nose was bleeding. He had gotten a nose bleed. While watching Lucy run. And in such a perverted way.

Dammit! He really was a pervert! Natsu internally freaked out on himself and didn't notice the angered blond approaching him. Gray noticed the red flowing on Natsu's face and now he was clutching his side from laughing so hard. And Natsu calls him a pervert.

The blond was close and could almost reach him but when she went to remove her hand she realized that that would leave part of her chest exposed so she quickly pulled it back. She found herself unable to stop as the sand provided nothing for her feet to grip. She slipped and found herself falling face first into Natsu. The impact pulled Natsu from his thoughts once he found himself laying in the sand and a half naked Lucy laying on top of him.

The deep blush had returned to Lucy and Natsu stared at her once he realized something. _Lucy was half naked and on top of him! _The skin on skin contact left both of them feeling dazed yet a sort of spark ran through them. The blond found herself unable to move, she couldn't tear her eyes away from his charcoal ones. Natsu stared into her brown orbs, trying his best not to focus on anything perverted. But once he noticed the blush that dusted her delicate cheeks, the way she bit her lip just slightly and the embarrassment that shined in her eyes, he realized something else.

Lucy was beautiful.

How had he not seen this before? He felt as if he were drawn to her, as if there was some sort of pull coming from her. His hand lifted and cupped her cheeks as her chocolate eyes widened just slightly. Her began to pull her to him as both of their eyes began to close. They could feel the others breath, their racing hearts pounding against their chests. They were just an inch away. Lucy couldn't believe what was happening. She was actually about to kiss her best friend. Their eyes were closed and their lips now touched slightly. Natsu was about to close the distance but the sound of footsteps reached his ears.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Lucy and Natsu both flinched. Lucy jumped off the dragon slayer, grabbing her top along the way. Natsu began to shiver as the scarlet haired mage approached. Lucy turned away from Natsu and quickly replaced her top before turning back around. Natsu's eyes pleaded with her as she giggled.

"I-it's not w-what it looks l-like Erza, I-I swear!" Natsu defended.

"Oh really, then explain." Erza gripped her sword tightly and brought it close to his neck.

"Me and Lucy were just playing around and she tripped, right Lucy?" His eyes begged and pleaded for her to agree but once she smirked he knew that he was in trouble.

"Natsu stole my top and I began to chase him. I then tripped and landed on top of him and that's when you came over." Lucy walked towards Natsu who gulped at the dark aura surrounding the requip mage.

"You did what?!" Lucy leaned down, her face an inch from his.

"That's what you get for playing such a trick on me. If you just wanted a kiss, you should have asked." With a wink, she stood back up leaving a shocked fire mage gawking after her. As she walked away she could hear the screams of her teammate and just laughed. She looked over by the towels to see that Gray was also passed out and Lucy could only imagine what happened there. Poor Gray, poor Natsu.

* * *

**Hey there! I am back with another chapter for you guys. I tried to make this another funny one and I hope I pulled it off. Please let me know what you think! The next chapter was a request from I always smile. The theme will be Hanabi, what do you think is going to happen?**


	18. Chapter 18 Hanabi

For the love of Nalu

Chapter 18

Theme: Hanabi

Requested by I always smile

It was that time of year again. Time of the Hanabi Festival. Lucy couldn't contain her excitement, for this being the first year she would actually be able to go. As the girl stood in her apartment getting ready, she smiled to herself. Remembering her first year with Fairy Tail and the sweet gesture that Natsu did for her. Who would have known that he could be so sweet.

Maybe that was when she realized it, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that she loved the pink haired pyro. She heard the tales that had started during their absence. So much had changed while they were away for those seven years and it seems that it has even effected the festival. There is a saying that if you kiss the one you love under the rainbow sakura then you are destined to be together forever.

She giggled, as if that was true. But a part of her still wanted to believe. The image of a certain dragon slayer popped into her head before she shook it away. Like that would ever come true. She looked at herself in the mirror and smirked at her reflection. She was pulling out all the stops today in the hopes of catching a certain someone's attention.

Smoothing out any non-existent wrinkles in her yellow sundress, she then slipped on her matching strappy sandals before walking out the door. Her hair and dress swayed lightly in the warm breeze as she breathed in deeply.

"Hey Luce!" She turned and saw the man of her dreams running towards her. Now granted her dreams seemed to be a little crazy with him in it but she liked it that way. Without the craziness and energetic Natsu around, things would get dull quickly.

"Hey Natsu! I can't believe I finally get to go!" She gushed. She clapped her hands in front of her and her milk chocolate eyes sparkled. Natsu chuckled at his partner, it had been a long time since they have been able to truly enjoy themselves. "What do you think Natsu?"

"What do you mean?" He asked as his head tilted to the side. She blushed lightly once she realized just how cute that made him look. She gestured to her dress and that only seemed to further his confusion.

"My dress silly, does it look good?" Natsu's charcoal eyes scanned over her body and she suddenly felt very self conscious. What if he said that she looked funny?

"You look like you always do, now let's go Luce, or else we are gonna be late!" Natsu said before wrapping his warm hand around her tiny wrist and effectively dragging her down the road. She was a little upset about his words but knew that it wasn't something he was known for. But she didn't care, she just enjoyed being around him. She found it unusual that he would be worried about being late but maybe he was finally thinking for once. She laughed at her own thoughts. Natsu, thinking? Ha! Now that was funny. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." She covered his lips as another light giggle escaped. The pinkette cocked a brow at her before shrugging and continuing to drag her towards the festival. It didn't take long for them to get there and Lucy looked on in awe. Everything was just so amazing. Everyone gathered around under the tree's on picnic blankets. All laughing and enjoying their time together.

"Lucy, Natsu, over here!" They both looked towards the direction of the voice to see Mirajane waving at them. Lucy ran over towards her and smiled. Everyone from the guild was here, each enjoying themselves and talking with one another. Natsu ran towards the food sitting in the middle of the blanket and immediately started to scarf it down.

Upon seeing this, Gray joined in until it ended up as an eating contest with the two eating anything in their path with food spraying everywhere. Most of the members close to them moved away not wanted to get covered by the flying food. Lucy stood next to Mirajane just watching the dragon slayer and his rival until she felt something nudge her arm.

"So Lucy, you hoping for a kiss tonight?" Lucy's face flushed several different shades as she began to sputter. Mirajane giggled at the blond, knowing how she truly felt for her partner.

"Yeah Lu-chan, is that why you're dressed in such a cute dress?" Levy came over after hearing Mirajane's words. The blond pouted, why was she the only one being picked on?

"Well then, what about you Levy-chan? Planning on stealing a kiss from a certain iron dragon slayer?" Levy ended up with the same look Lucy just had as both Mirajane and Lucy giggled at her. "Oh Mirajane, you're not off the hook either. Don't think we don't know about Freed."

"B-but h-how?" Mirajane's face flushed a light pink as she stared at Lucy. Lucy continued to laugh with the two girls unknowing the a certain pair of onyx eyes were on her. A chuckle came from behind them along with the strong scent of beer. Each of the girls turned to be faced with Cana who was smirking at them with Laxus at her side.

"When are you three going to grow up? Isn't it about time you guys confess? You're making my beer taste sour with all your unrequited feelings." All three of the girls began to sputter with their faces becoming crimson causing the brunette to laugh.

"It's not like that Cana!" Lucy tried to deny but Cana just turned her smirk to her.

"Oh really? Well your face says otherwise. Look, just get them alone when the sakuras light up and confess that way. I am sick of all the secretive looks and blushing and all that crap." With that, Cana and Laxus walked off joining the rest of the adults that were drinking.

"I think she's right. Maybe we have waited long enough." Mirajane stated in a low voice. Lucy bit her lip while Levy nodded. It was a scary thought, announcing your feelings without knowing that they will be returned.

"Guys, what am I going to do? How can I tell _him _how I feel?" Levy pouted.

"Oh please Levy, it's so obvious that Gajeel has a thing for you." Levy's cheeks burned once more and Lucy fully agreed with what Mirajane had said.

"But Mirajane, you are really good at seeing the potential couples in the guild except for when it involves you. You are so worried that Freed won't like you that you don't notice the signs that are right in front of you." Lucy stated.

"You really think he likes me?"

"Of course! You both have great guys fawning for you and don't even notice!" Lucy replied.

"What about you Lu-chan? It's clear that Natsu has a thing for you." Levy expressed. Lucy sighed as her eyes glanced towards Natsu's. She noticed him sitting there but it looked as if he was deep in thought. He wasn't paying any attention to the ice mage next to him, taunting him.

"I don't know Levy. He really is a great guy but this kind of thing just isn't him. I don't think he even knows what love is." Levy and Mirajane remained silent as they thought over Lucy's words. And to an extent they felt that she was right. Out of the three boys the girls were worried about, Natsu was the one to worry the most about simply because he has never shown much interest in a girl except as friends. "Plus, he is my best friend. I don't want to risk losing him for something like that. I would rather be around him as friends while hiding my feelings than lose him all together."

Time passed as the girls each thought over what they were going to do. Each nervous about what this night might hold for their future. Slowly the sun began to set and people began to settle down as they anticipated the rainbow tree lighting. Levy stood up and sent a nervous smile to the other girls before pulling the dark haired mage away from the group.

Lucy felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned to see Mirajane giving her an encouraging smile. Mirajane then proceeded to walk towards the runes mage and drag him off to a more private location. Lucy wished she could be as brave as them. Her fears seemed to get the best of her as she stayed rooted to the spot.

"Luce." The blonds head twirled around as her brown eyes landed on deep onyx. The pounding of her heart was so loud she knew that he could hear. The sweating of her palms seemed to increase as she looked at him. He walked forward and reached down. His large hand gripped hers and pulled her to her feet. "Come with me, there is something I want to show you."

"Oh." She smiled lightly as she realized she should have known it would be something like this. That was Natsu for you. The dragon slayer was always looking for an adventure and he just loved to drag her along. He continued to pull her through the thicket of trees until they came to a clearing. Lucy's breath hitched as she realized what she was looking at.

"Wow." The amazement in her voice made him smile. How had she never known that this place was here? A small stream flowed through the clearing, it's crystal blue water flowed gently down creating a serene feeling. The sun was steadily climbing down from the sky as the mood made it's way up. Slowly the sakura's began to light up, one after another. Their lights shimmered beautifully adding to the already gorgeous scene in front of her.

It was another year that the dragon slayer had done something so romantic for her and she wondered if he even realized it. She felt something warm wrap around her hand as her face began to turn scarlet. She couldn't stop her wildly beating heart even if she tried. Natsu was holding her hand. And during such a romantic scene. Lucy tried to calm down her irrational thinking once she realized this was Natsu. He probably had no idea what he was doing to her.

"Natsu I-" She had turned to look at her partner but stopped at the look that his eyes held. His eyes blazed with something she had never seen in them before, not once. But that look only increased the beating of her heart and suddenly made her feel like a thousand butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach. He moved closer and cupped her cheek in his hand. She could feel the calluses that lined his palm but didn't care. They just showed off all the hard work he does.

She found herself frozen, unable to move. This man made her feel things that she never realized possible before. The cheek that he held felt like it was on fire but she wouldn't dare move. It was comforting and she began to wonder if this was a dream. Their was no way that Natsu was standing here with her in such an intimate scene. His eyes closed, hiding the deep darkness that always captivated her. Once he began to move closer, she felt her own eyes closing.

Her mind was racing, wondering if she was really doing this. Was this real, was he really about to kiss her? His scorching lips connected with hers and spread like wildfire throughout her body. It felt like their lips were molded for one another as they fit perfectly. He pulled away, causing her to miss the warmth he provided.

"Now we'll be together forever." Another flutter of her heart as her cheeks reddened to a shade that she didn't think was possible.

"H-how?" Lucy found herself at a loss for words. The man she loved, loved her back.

"I don't know, to be honest. When I overheard you talking with Mirajane and Levy I guess that's when I realized what I was feeling. Never truly understood it till then."

Lucy gasped lightly before smiling at the dragon slayer. All of this happened simply because he overheard their conversation. If not, would he have ever realized just how he felt for her? It didn't matter though, she had him now and that's all she cared about.

Several feet above the two, a light giggle escaped the green eyed girl. She was too far away for them to hear but she always loved moments like this. Her long wavy blond hair swayed with the wind before she tucked a stray piece behind her ear.

"Hanabi can do unusual things to people." At that moment, the fireworks began to lit up the sky in an array of colors. Natsu and Lucy watched awestruck at their beauty, unknowing that the first guild master was watching. "I love moments like these."

* * *

**A/N: Well, here is another one. This was a request from _I always smile,_ I hope that you liked it! Total word count before authors note is 2,242. Next theme will be 'Face Down'. What do you think is going to happen?**


	19. Chapter 19 Face Down

For the love of Nalu

Chapter 19

Theme: Face Down

_Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy. One look puts the rhythm in my hand._

He stood there and watched as the love of his life prettied herself up for another man. He hated how she wore all that extra make-up for him and those clothes that didn't suit her. In his opinion, this man didn't deserve her.

"So, what do you think Natsu?" Natsu blinked before glancing at the blond beauty before him. Her brown eyes sparkled with the excitement she was feeling. He wondered how she never realized that all that make-up does is cover up her true beauty. He smiled, the best fake smile he could manage and stood up from his spot on the couch.

"Good, as usual." Her smile returned to her beautiful face and she engulfed him in a bear hug. They were the best of friends, but that was all. She never realized how he felt for her, not once. He regretted not saying something to her sooner. But there wasn't much he could do now but watch her as she went out with that bastard and no matter what he said she wouldn't listen.

He knew what was happening between them no matter how much she tried to hide it. And it hurt to watch her.

_Still, I'll never understand why you hang around. I see what's going down._

He was the one she ran to with her problems. She cried in his arms, seeking his warmth and comfort all the while never realizing what he felt for her. She would cry and blame herself for everything, saying that she was at fault. She shouldn't have glanced at that guy or should have choose something different to make for dinner. It was always her fault. And he hated it.

The first he heard of this, he stormed out of her apartment. He was ready to beat the prick to a pulp but she had begged and pleaded for him to stop. He didn't want to but the tears in her eyes is what hindered him. He was never good at dealing with crying girls, especially when it was her.

_Cover up with make-up in the mirror. Tell yourself it's never going to happen again._

Another normal day that he decided to visit his best friend. He entered her apartment through his usual means, the window. He looked to the side to see her covering her beautiful face with double the make-up. She jumped at the sight of him and shot around. His eyes widened when he saw her deep brown eyes red from crying and the dark purple of the bruise that covered her left eye. She was trying to hide it.

He couldn't hold back his anger as the flames began to burn. She shrieked when her curtains caught fire and tried to sooth him. He was supposed to be comforting her, not the other way around. He glanced at her angelic-like face. Her chocolate eyes so full of pain and sorrow. He never wanted to see her like that. He wanted to kill that bastard for ever laying his hands on her.

"Lucy." He couldn't find the words that he wanted to say and she just looked away. She couldn't look him in the eyes right now for she knew how he felt. He cupped her cheek in his hand as his thumb brushed over her swollen eye. She cringed lightly making him pull his hand away.

"Don't worry Natsu, it was just an accident. It's never going to happen again." She smiled. And it was the worst fake smile he has ever seen. She wasn't trying to convince just him, it was for herself as well.

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

He had saw her just earlier, smiling her usual cheery smile. She announced to the entire guild how he spoke of how much he loved her. Natsu had scoffed knowing that it was nothing but lies. Now here he stood, outside her window listening to her sobs and smelling the salty sweetness of her tears.

What happened this time? She was so happy not long ago. His anger once more began to boil as he slammed his fist against the cobblestone road. He couldn't see her right now. Not in this state. Especially if _that _happened again. He didn't think he would be able to control himself. His anger has been building lately, growing and festering to the point where he would soon lose control.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect. Every action in the world will bear a consequence. If you wade around forever, you will surely drown. I see what's going down._

He saw the new marks on her. This man was asking for it. He felt the wave of nausea and disgust hit him as she laughed it off. Claiming it was all her fault, that she was practically _asking _ for it. She said that she greeted her waiter 'a little too friendly'. She has been avoiding the guild, avoiding all her friends. They worry, but they didn't know the story like him.

She made him swear not to tell anyone and he couldn't say no. She had him wrapped around her finger and didn't even know it. Why did she have to choose him. This _douchebag _over him? Natsu couldn't stand much more of this. He was getting close to the breaking point.

_I see the way you go and say you're right again, say you're right again. Heed my lecture._

"Lucy, you can't keep doing this! When is this going to stop?" Natsu asked of his best friend. Another day she had come back with new marks upon her face.

"Natsu, please. You don't understand!"

"Oh I understand perfectly. He won't stop, it will just keep getting worse. I don't want to see you hurt, you have so many people that are better for you than him." Her eyes flashed with a mixture of pain and anger. Natsu felt his heart clench at the sight. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. Why won't she open her eyes and realize just what is going on?

"Like who Natsu? Who?!"

"Like me!" Silence fell over the room at his surprise confession. He wasn't able to stop the words before they came out. Her surprise was evident upon her rosy cheeked face but Natsu's lips still formed the scowl. He was disgusted with this man and with himself. How could he just allow this to keep happening? All because he was afraid of hurting Lucy? He was hurting her by not doing anything! Natsu turned and stalked out of her apartment. No more words were said between the two but he knew of the date they had planned for that night. He wasn't going to let this go.

That bastard would get what is coming to him if it's the last thing he does.

_Face down in the dirt, she said "This doesn't hurt," she said "I've finally had enough." _

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough! It's coming round again._

Natsu watched with eyes wide as the man yelled at her. He had come late, and didn't hear what originally made him mad. But now all he heard was the hurtful and hate filled words that spewed from the mans lips. Hiding behind the building, Natsu waited. This man wasn't going to get away with this any longer.

Natsu couldn't hold back his anger anymore. He didn't care if Lucy ended up hating him, as long as she was safe then that's all that mattered. He wanted to see her smile again. The normal cheery look she always had at the guild. He wanted to rid her of all the pain she has ever felt and remove the sorrow from her deep brown orbs. Rain continued to pour down in rapid succession. His clothes were soaked along with theirs. Lightning boomed across the dark night sky and Natsu watched as Lucy jumped to the sound.

There was more shouts before the man raised his hand. His fist came down across the blonds face knocking her down to the ground. He raced forward, his fist connecting with the man. He flew back several feet as Natsu stood in front of his partner. His best friend, and the woman he loves. His body trembled with the anger and resentment he felt towards this man and even himself.

"Lucy, are you okay?" He asked, still glaring at the man several yards away. The bastard was just started to stand as he rubbed the welt on the side of his face.

"This doesn't hurt." She lay there, face down in the dirt until she looked up at Natsu. His flames licked their way up his arms, swaying and lighting up the dark road in an array of colors. How had she never realized how he cared for her? He was always there, protecting her, saving her and watching over her. And once more, he came to her rescue. "I've finally had enough."

She watched as the smirk grew across Natsu's face and his eyes softened at her words. Yes, this is what he has been waiting for. Waiting on her to say those words. She sat herself up onto her knees, her dress now ripped and dirtied but she didn't care. She was done. No longer shall she deal with him. And maybe, just maybe, she can earn the trust of the dragon slayer who cares so much for her once again.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around? Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend. One day this worlds going to end. As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

"Tch, you can have her. She was dumping me for you anyway." The man spoke as he turned his back to Natsu. Onyx eyes narrowed on the man in front of him. He wasn't going to get away that easily. He was too angered to notice what the man had said. The dragon slayer raced forward and grabbed hold of the man. His flaming fist was raised as the man began to tremble under his grasp. The red and orange of the flames reflected in Natsu's eyes and increased the fear the man felt.

"You ever come near Lucy again, I'll kill you. Better yet, stay out of Magnolia." Natsu's low voice was deadly serious causing both Lucy and him to shiver. The man quickly nodded, his fear making him unable to speak. Natsu's fist flew towards the man, who yelped and closed his eyes. Once no pain was felt, he opened them to see the flames just an inch from his nose. Natsu dropped him to the mud as he quickly scurried away. Natsu scoffed, what a coward.

Natsu sighed before letting his flames simmer out. The sound of splashing footsteps could be heard behind him and he turned around. Lucy leaped into his arms, her own circling around his neck. Her brown eyes peered into his deep charcoal ones before she leaned forward and crashed her lips against his. Natsu's eyes shot wide open once he felt her soft pink lips against his.

Finally accepting that this was really happening, his arms wrapped around her waist tightly and he smiled into the kiss. After she pulled away, she peered once more into his eyes. All the happiness they felt at that moment could be seen reflected in the others gaze.

"I'm so sorry Natsu."

"For what?" He cocked a brow at her as he set her feet upon the ground but never moving his arms from around her.

"For all of this, for not noticing how you felt for me. For putting you through so much pain and torment. I was withholding my feelings for you, thinking you would never feel that way for me. I used those feelings and aimed them at someone else, hoping to heal the ache in my heart. All of this happened because I was too scared to come clean, and too blind to realize how you felt. Please, forgive me. I am so sorry."

"Lucy, it's not your fault. I didn't say anything either. But none of that matters now, we have each other and that's all we need." His smile warmed her heart in ways she could never describe. She tightened her grasp around his neck before pulling him in for another kiss. He spun her around as their lips remained connected. He never once felt this happy in his entire life and he knew that nothing could ever compare to this.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, another chapter down. So this one is more on the sad side once more but ends well enough. At least I thought so. Don't ask who the man is that is doing that to Lucy. He is not someone from the show. I made him up because I couldn't see any of the characters doing such a thing to Lucy. If you haven't realized it yet, this chapters inspiration was from a song. It's called 'Face Down' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Very good song and I suggest you give it a try if you don't already know it. All the parts during the chapter in italics are the lyrics. Total word count before authors note is 2,196.**

**Next theme: Intoxication. **

**What do you think is going to happen? Let me know what you think of this chapter or of the next chapter! I would love to hear from you and obviously the more reviews the more motivated I am. Thanks so much though, you are all some really amazing readers. How did I ever get so lucky? Angel.**


	20. Chapter 20 Intoxication

For the love of Nalu

Chapter 20

Theme: Intoxication

Dedicated to GoldenRoseTanya

Hope you like it! XD

Lucy sat at her usual spot at the bar. The guild was just as rowdy as ever with her partner right in the middle of the excitement. She sipped her drink slowly as she gave thought to what she had planned for tomorrow. She really wanted a day to relax, needing to relieve some of the stress of all the missions they had been taking on recently but she was also in need of the jewels that the mission would bring.

She almost had enough to pay her rent, she just needed a little more to cover it. As she sat there lost in her own thoughts, the feeling of being watched hit her. She lifted her brown orbs and they were met with the intense lavender ones of the guilds drunk. Cana sat there, her butt propped up on the bar, her legs crossed with a barrel sitting between them. She was smirking at the blond.

Lucy wasn't sure what she was smiling about but something told her that it wasn't going to be good.

"What?" Lucy questioned the brunette skeptically. The said girl rose her hands in mock surrender and shook her head.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to. It's the look on your face that says it all. Now, why were you looking at me like that?" Lucy asked once more. There was a definite gleam to the card mages eyes and Lucy felt a shiver run down her spine. Lavender eyes rolled at the blond before she shifted the barrel and leaned in closer to Lucy.

"You really want to know?" The spirit mage hesitantly nodded her head. Yes, she was definitely curious but the tone in the brunettes voice made her wary. "I was imagining you drunk." At those words Cana began to laugh hysterically. Lucy's face flushed red, she couldn't help but wonder what this woman was imagining her like while drunk. "I bet you're one of those honest drunks."

"W-what?" Lucy stammered. She gaped at the card mage unsure what to say.

"You know, an honest drunk? One of those people who show their true feelings while drunk and can not lie?" Lucy continued staring at her, confusion written on her face. "I bet that if you were drunk that you would cling to your little partner over there and wouldn't let go." Cana teased. Lucy's face flushed a brilliant shade of red.

"W-what?! No way! It's not like that between us!" She defended.

"I bet you twenty thousand jewels that you would." Lucy's eyes widened. Had Cana read her mind? That was the exact amount she needed to pay off her rent. A smirk cross the blonds pink lips.

"So the bet is that you think that if I drink I'll be one your so called 'honest drunks' and cling to Natsu while I say that I won't be any different." Cana nodded before raising her hand. Lucy's smirk grew before she grasped Cana's hand and shook it.

1 hour later

"Cana! That's not fair! If I had...hiccup...known that you would...hiccup...be making my drinks that I never would have...hiccup...agreed!" The blond pouted at the card mage. She honestly thought that it would be Mirajane making them like she does for everyone else but Cana just _had _to make them herself. She was only on her third drink and was already feeling tipsy.

"Yes it is, now drink up. You take too long." Cana was growing impatient. She wanted to hurry this up so that she can sit back and watch the show. Lucy had to admit that these drinks were hitting her hard and fast. She had been known to drink before but not in a while and normally it was only wine. Here Cana was shoving this foul tasting drink down her throat and she was having a hard time even drinking it.

A sigh could be heard from the blond before she tossed back the remainder of her third and nasty cocktail. It had to be a combination of nothing but liquor and she found herself wishing she never made this stupid bet but there was no way she was backing out now. With twenty thousand jewels on the line, the precise amount she needed, she would win this bet.

45 minutes later

A boisterous laughter was heard from the other side of the guild causing the pink haired man to look. He found his partner swaying in her seat, close to the resident drunk and laughing quite loudly. He found himself intrigued and wondered what could possibly make her laugh so much. He stood up from his spot where he was surrounded by all the men in the guild and strolled over towards the bar.

As he came closer he could smell Lucy's sweet scent but it was mixed with something else. Liquor. Even more intrigued now, for he rarely saw Lucy drink especially not to this level, he approached the blond and threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Yo, Luce!" Said mage turned her bright eyes towards the dragon slayer. Her flushed cheeks and brilliant smile caught him off guard. Usually when he does this, she would jump then scold him for scaring her.

"Oh Natsu, there you are!" Lucy greeted, rather loudly. Natsu's brow furrowed, she was acting strange, well stranger than normal.

"I've been here the whole time Lucy, I was right over there, but what was so funny?" He still wondered what could have made her laugh so hard. He had never heard her laugh like that before. At his words the blond took a second to think before once again she began to laugh hysterically, confusing the fire mage even more. He glanced over to the card mage, hoping she could shed some light upon this situation for him.

"Don't ask me. I didn't do or say anything to her. She just started laughing like that out of nowhere." Cana replied with a shrug.

"Lucy, are you alright? Should I take you home?" Natsu was now becoming concerned for the spirit mage, thinking she had way too much to drink. She stopped in her laughing and looked at the pinkette. A pout formed across her plump lips and Natsu found it hard not to stare at them.

"No! Don't take me home Natsu!" She pleaded before grabbing onto his muscle clad arm and pulling it into her bust. Natsu cheeks dusted a light pink and he tried to pull his arm away from its position but the blonds grip was too tight. She had her arms wrapped tightly around his and Natsu found himself at a loss for words. Cana sat back and watched, this is what she had been waiting for. New drunks were always the funniest to watch.

"Fine, fine! I won't take you home just let go of my arm!" Natsu stated. He himself had quite a few drinks and he found it harder to hold himself back while around the spirit mage when alcohol was in his system.

Aw, don't be like that, Nat-su-kun!" She sounded out each syllable causing Natsu to freeze in his spot and stare at the blond. His mouth hung open and his eyes were wide. Laughter escaped the brunettes lips but he paid no mind to it. He was too shocked to pay anyone else any attention right now. Natsu-kun? He couldn't believe that she just used such an honorific with his name.

"Natsu...kun?" He asked. The smile slipped from her lips before a frown appeared across her delicate features. Small crystal like tears formed in the corner of her eyes and Natsu flinched and began to sweat. What did he do now?

"What? You don't like it?" She asked slowly. The pinkette found himself fumbling to find the right words for this situation when a dark aura appeared behind him. He turned around nervously, already knowing who was the cause.

"Natsu!"

"Y-yes Erza?" Lucy was still holding tightly onto Natsu's arm and he could feel her racing heart beat as it remained smashed in between her two rather large breasts.

"Did you make Lucy cry?" Erza's once brown eyes now glowed a bright red causing Natsu to tremble in fear.

"N-no Erza, it's not like that!" He tried to answer but the advancing requip mage terrified him. He was about to protest more when the feeling of Lucy's soft hands on his arm disappeared. He turned around to see that Gray had pulled her away and she was now leaning on the bar with him hovering over her.

"Hey Lucy, why don't you leave this flame freak alone and come hang out with a real man." A blush coated the blonds already flushed cheeks. Natsu felt his anger beginning to boil as he raced forward and punched the ice mage in the jaw causing him to fly across the room and smash into the wall.

"Leave her alone you perverted ice prick!" He shouted. He knew that Gray was drunk, having drunk double what Natsu had, so his actions were only due to his intoxication but that was no excuse for hit on his partner. A metal clad hand grabbed Natsu by the shoulder rather roughly and spun him around. He came face to face with the devil known as Erza.

"Natsu! Are you fighting now too?" Her voice was as cold as ice and laced with venom. Natsu began to cower under her gaze. Before he could say anything in return an armored fist smashed into his face and he flew backwards, landing next to the unconscious Gray. He groaned in pain before noticing the sound of metal clanking approaching.

He sent a silent prayer to the heavens above hoping that he would be able to survive the night. A black boot raised in front of him as he readied himself for the next hit. Instead of pain, he felt warmth. His eyes popped open and he glanced down at an angry Lucy that was covering his body with her own.

"No! You must not hurt Natsu-kun!" She shouted at the crimson haired girl who managed to stop her kick a mere inch from Lucy. Her shout caught the attention of the rest of the guild as everyone went silent except for the laughing card mage. She was definitely getting more of a show than even she thought possible.

"L-Lucy!" Both Natsu and Erza exclaimed in surprise. Each guild member watched on in surprise as the blond stood up to the red head. "But Lucy, I thought that he made you cry?" Erza asked, concerned over her close friend. Lucy's smile returned to her face.

"Aw, Erza you're so sweet for worrying about me but do not fret! I can handle anything Natsu-kun throws at me!" Lucy's voice was as sweet as sugar coated candy dipped in chocolate. Her usual calm demeanor was replaced by one of excitement and Natsu found himself smiling at her. The scarlet haired woman lowered her foot before smiling at the blond.

"If you insist. But if you ever need my help, just ask." With a nod from the spirit mage Erza walked off and ordered her favorite slice of cake from the barmaid. Lucy turned her brown eyes to the fire mage below her and grinned before throwing her arms around his neck cutting off his air flow.

"Oh Natsu-kun! I was so worried that you were going to die!" She whined into his chest. His face was now turning blue as he struggled in her surprisingly strong grasp. The brunettes laughter could still be heard throughout the guild as the other members continued what they were originally doing.

"L-Lucy...can't...breath." A gasp escaped her pink lips before she released her deadly grip on him and he took in large gulps of air. Once his lungs finally stopped burning his onyx eyes landed back on the blond that still sat straddling him. His cheeks tinted a rosie color as he tried his best to ignore the images that began to surface in his mind. Damn alcohol for turning him into a pervert.

"You bastard! I was in the middle of a conversation!" A shout erupted from beside the two before Lucy was lifted off the dragon slayer and Natsu found himself flying into a table several feet away. The wood splintered and broke apart under his weight before he pushed himself back up onto his feet to see none other than Gray standing there with Lucy thrown over his shoulder. Her short blue skirt revealed the white, barely there panties she was wearing underneath. Cat calls wrung out from their fellow male members that had witnessed her in such a state.

"You're the bastard that was hitting on my partner!" Natsu shouted as he cupped his nose to prevent the oncoming nose bleed and raced forward. Before he was able to take Lucy away, a bright flash formed next to her and in a split second she was now in the arms of her strongest spirit.

"L-Loke?" The drunk Lucy questioned. Natsu stood in mid strike near Gray and glared at the lion spirit. This night just kept getting worse for him.

"Princess, I see that these perverts are trying to take advantage of you in your state of intoxication and I won't allow that!" Loke smiled down at his master and she quickly returned it. He opened his mouth as if to say something else when suddenly she was lifted from his arms before crashing into Elfman who was sitting not far from them. With another flash of light, the lion spirit was sent back to his world. Lucy was pulled into the warm chest of her best friend who was panting heavily, his fist still cover with his flames.

"Oh Natsu-kun!" She shouted and once again threw her arms around him but this time not as tight. He glanced down at his partner who looked at him with eyes large and bright. Natsu felt his heart flutter while he gazed down at her. He brushed a strand of her golden locks from her face before he noticed her leaning closer. Her eyes were now half way closed and Natsu's heart began to race. He found himself leaning closer anticipating what was to come before once again she was ripped from his hands.

"Gihe, Bunny-girl and I are going to have some fun." Natsu turned to see the iron mage running off with the blond. Once more she was slung over another mans shoulder and she looked at the fire mage before she smiled at him and waved.

Cana was now on the floor, having fell off the bar from laughing so hard. She clutched her gut and continued to roll leaving her long ago forgotten barrel on the bar. "And Gajeel joins in the show!" She said in between laughs. Natsu chased after his partner and fellow dragon slayer as he began to wonder just what the hell was going on with the male members of this guild.

He followed behind them before they ran into one of the back rooms of the guild and locked the door behind them. Natsu smashed into it a few moments after them to find Lucy in the process of removing her shirt, her white silk bra exposed for all to see. He charged forward and shoved her shirt back down before growling at the iron mage.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Natsu shouted at Gajeel who just snickered in return.

"Way to ruin the fun Salamander."

"B-but Natsu-kun! Gajeel said that we were going to perform. He said he would sing while I danced as long as I wore this!" She pouted. She handed him an article of clothing that caused his anger to rise even more. In his hands was a sexy bunny girl costume complete with bunny ears and all. He shot around and hastily punched the pervert behind him.

"You're sick!" He then turned back around and grabbed Lucy by the wrist and dragged her out of the dark, cramped room. Entering the hall, he noticed that everyone was fighting. Things were being thrown all over, tables were smashed and shouts could be heard from every corner. He ran forward, pulling Lucy along with him before a certain ice mage blocked the exit.

"Going somewhere? And you call me a pervert."

"Get out of my way stripper!" Natsu threatened. Gray rose a brow at the pinkette. Natsu scoffed before turning to Lucy. "Wait here and do _not _run off with anyone else!" She nodded before he heard a chuckle from the dark haired man.

"Seriously? Are you that jealous?" Natsu growled in frustration. This was seriously annoying the hell out of him. What did all these guys suddenly want with Lucy? He saw Gray's eye flicker towards the blond not far from him. "Lucy when you're ready for a real man, come find me." Gray said with a wink. Natsu launched forward, not caring to see how his words effected the blond knowing that it would only piss him off more. Natsu's fist collided with Gray's gut causing him to fall towards the floor with an omph.

"Man! Gray is not a real man! Men don't get beat like that! If Lucy wants to be a man then I shall show her how!" Natsu shot around to see Elfman lifting Lucy up and carrying her off. Before Natsu could advance towards Elfman and Lucy, someone slapped the white haired man on the back of his head. Lucy dropped from Elfman's oversized arms and was falling towards the floor. Natsu ran as fast as he could towards her and caught her right before she hit the ground. After a sigh of relief he turned to see Evergreen currently in the act of scolding Elfman. The pinkette smirked before running towards the exit. He'd have to thank her later.

He kicked them open, throwing the doors off their hinges before racing down the road towards Lucy's apartment. By the time they reached her apartment, Lucy had fallen asleep in his arms with her hand resting on his chest. He laid the blond out on her bed and tucked the cover over her. He smiled down at her. All he kept thinking about was how he would never let any other man touch her again.

* * *

**Twenty down, eighty more to go! I really hope you all enjoyed this one. I tried to make it humorous, so hopefully you had some laughs. Wow, I actually had fun writing this one. Total word count before authors note is 3,143. A nice sized one, wouldn't you say?**

**Next theme is Showtime**

**Requested by LilTimy!**

**What do you think is going to happen?**


	21. Chapter 21 Showtime

For The Love Of Nalu

Chapter 21

Theme: Showtime

Requested by: LilTimy

"Alright guys, it's showtime! Do your best and Natsu, no flames please. We have Romeo for that." Mirajane giggled at the pout that formed on the dragon slayers lips. He was really looking forward to showing off his tremendous powers.

"Why would you use Romeo's flames when mine are better?" They ignored the hey that came from the smaller dark haired teen as they continued.

"I told you Natsu, he can make flames that don't burn. You on the other hand can't hold back." She smiled. Once more the pout spread over his lips but Mirajane shuffled off to check on the others.

Lucy stood a few feet away, smiling lightly at the dragon slayer. She was trying her hardest to hide the nervousness she was feeling on the inside. Yes, she played the confident girl and in reality she was but in a situation like this, who wouldn't be nervous.

All of Fairy Tail was participating in a play. A play if front of all of Magnolia. And of course the play just had to be Sleeping Beauty, with her named as the princess. When she had protested Mirajane had simply brushed her worries to the side saying that Lucy was the only one with formal training to be able to pull off the act so well and thus making all her objections worthless since that of course caused everyone else to agree.

"You ready Lucy?" Came the smooth voice of the ice mage from behind her. She turned and smiled lightly at the dark haired man. To her surprise, Mirajane had chosen Gray as the prince but maybe this was just another of her schemes. Which even then that would be surprising since she normally tries for her and Natsu not Gray.

"As much as I'll ever be." She said with a sigh.

Lucy did her best as she sung with the prince, their voices matching in rhythm and sync. They danced and managed to pull everything off without any problems other than minor ones that took place back stage. Apparently Natsu was growing impatient for his chance at the spot light. Little did he know that even when he makes an appearance, most eyes will be on Gray not him. But he would still have his time to shine.

Natsu had missed most of the practices, not having the patience to wait and watch. He would leave once his part was done finding it too boring to sit around and wait. And of course all of the other guild members fully agreed that this was best knowing that if he stuck around, the stage would probably just end up catching fire from the fire mages attempt to amuse himself.

Lucy stood in front of the supposed fairies as they confessed all of the princesses past. She stood there in mock surprise but kept her eyes on the girls. Standing in front of her was Mirajane as the fairy named Merryweather who was dressed in all blue. Beside her, standing in the middle was Erza dressed in all red with a firm expression on her face even if she was supposed to be crying. She played the fairy Flora. And lastly stood Evergreen who always proudly calls herself a fairy anyway. She looked smug dressed in all green and playing the fairy Fauna.

The play seemed to be going off without a hitch. Everyone recited their lines without prompt, each remembering them perfectly. Even if their acting skills weren't the best, they were having fun and that's all that mattered.

Now Lucy stood following the light that leads her to the spindle. She entered the dark room with the evil Maleficent guiding her. She pricked her finger before falling to the floor. Closing her eyes, she could hear the three fairies as they worried over the sleeping princess. She was shifted from the floor and onto a bed rather roughly which led her to the conclusion that it had to be Erza. A rose was placed in her hands as she laid there. Finally the stage darkened and Lucy was able to move from her spot so that they could set up the stage for the newest scene.

They played their parts well and Lucy watched from the sidelines as Gray, playing the role of the prince, fought the mighty dragon, who of course was played by Natsu. Romeo's flames looked amazing and not a thing was burned that wasn't supposed to be. Gray stood his ground looking rather handsome in his princely clothes with his sword raised high above his head and waiting for the dragon to attack.

The large dragon shot forward, as if for the kill shot but only ended with a slice to the chest. Natsu imitated the dragons roar perfectly as he pretended to cry out in pain. The crowd was in awe at the moving performance.

Gray ran through the castle in search for sleeping beauty until he stumbled upon the room in which she lay. Her blond hair was fanned out around her face, rosie red lips parted just slightly and a heart beat that only seemed to quicken with each step the prince took.

Lucy laid there nervous, this was going to be her first kiss. During all of practice, they had not once kissed. They always stopped just before that point but now her first time would be for all of Magnolia to see, and to Gray of all people. She wondered if he realized that this was her first time and if he was nervous at all.

She knew that Gray was far from new at this sort of thing, having personally heard some of the stories of the oh so suave ice make mage but still, this was a whole new experience. He was now standing above her, his cool hand lay upon hers as he grew closer.

The audience sat waiting in anticipation for the kiss. All of Fairy Tail stood behind the curtains watching as Mirajane quietly gushed over just how romantic it was. Erza stood smiling and appreciated the great acting skills of all her guildmates.

Lucy could feel the cool breath from Gray across her face. Smelling of mint and slightly of some sort of fruit. Her bangs shifted lightly when he exhaled. Taking in one last gulp of air, Gray began to close the space between them, a mere three inches when a loud bang was heard from back stage.

Lucy jumped slightly but managed to hold her position as Gray shifted slightly before pulling himself back into the play. She shivered slightly when she felt Gray return his cool hand onto hers. This was it, Lucy was mentally preparing herself from the moment she was given this part but she still wasn't ready. Deep in her heart, she knew that she would rather have someone else standing over her, ready to steal her first kiss. She knew this as impossible now. She gave up on that hope long ago.

Another loud noise as the sound of yelling could be heard. Suddenly the sound of someone falling reached her ears but before her eyes could flutter open to see what was happening, she felt the pressure placed upon her lips. She was surprised to say that she had expected different. Everything else told her that Gray's lips were probably cold, from his hands to his breath everything was cool but these lips were nothing of the sort. They were incredibly hot and the kiss was filled with such want that she found herself enjoying it. A warmth began to pull in her abdomen but she ignored it as the person pulled away and her mocha brown eyes fluttered open.

A gasp escaped the blonds lips once she noticed that standing above her was not the dark haired ice mage but the pink haired dragon slayer who she had dreamed of so many times. He panted slightly as he gazed at her with such intensity. Her mind went blank as their eyes met, she couldn't think of anything other than the fact that her first kiss was in fact taken by the very man she had wished for, for so long.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy finally choked out. Her mind was finally beginning to return to her as she realized that this wasn't supposed to happen. She sat up, Natsu's gaze not once diverting from her before her brown eyes landed upon the lump figure that was Gray. He laid there on the cold hard floor unconscious with what looked to be a large lump on the side of his head. "What is going on?"

"What is going on? Why didn't you tell me that you were supposed to be kissing that ice freak?" Now she was even more confused. Why would it even matter to him? The accusing tone in his voice pushed the thoughts of what just happened from her mind as she settled on being angry with him. Knowing him, he probably had no idea what he had just done. At least if Gray had kissed her, he would have known what something like this meant to a girl.

"Me? Why should I have told you about something like this, why would it matter? And besides, after all these rehearsals, how could you not know?" She questioned back. Her hands were clenched tightly into fists and she could feel the burning of the tears forming but she refused to let them be seen.

"Of course it matters! I am the dragon that protects the princess and not just anyone gets to kiss you." All anger she had previously held had vanished as she stared in the charcoal orbs of her partner. A squeak was heard from behind the curtain but they ignored it along with the crowd.

The audience wasn't sure what to make of this. Was this a part of the play? Did they change it? They continued to watch, enjoying the show with smiles on their faces.

"W-what are you saying?" She asked. Natsu reached forward and grasped her hand in his. The difference was immense and she felt herself melting in the warmth he provided.

"You are mine, so only I get to kiss you." And with that said he leaned forward once more to claim the ruby red lips of the princess, thus forever changing the story of sleeping beauty within the guild for years to come. Lucy had to admit, she had never been so happy before to have the fire mage ruin their plans because for once, it was for their benefit.

The audience cheered as cat calls followed. Natsu stood Lucy up as the guild members all came from behind the curtain and formed a line across the front of the stage. A groan came from the ice mage as he finally began to awaken. As he looked over, he noticed the dragon slayer holding the blond tightly by the hand as they bowed towards the crowd. A smirk formed across his lips as he joined the line.

Who knew things would go so well?

* * *

**So finally I manage to find some time to do some updating. Here is the twenty-first installment of For The Love Of Nalu. Titled Showtime and was a request from LilTimy. I really hope you liked it and I hope you don't mind that I used Sleeping Beauty. I know I could have used Romeo and Juliet or something like that but in my opinion Mirajane wouldn't want a tragedy. She is too in love with romance to make it a sad story. **

**Total word count without the authors note is 1,859**

**Next theme shall be...well, I am going to make it a surprise. How about that?**

**Please drop a review letting me know what you think. It would really be appreciated!**

**Thanks so much, love you all so much. Angel.**


	22. Chapter 22 Someday

For The Love Of Nalu

Chapter 22

Theme: Someday (AU)

(Warning, this is pretty sad.)

A pink haired man stood in the kitchen of a tiny apartment. His charcoal eyes were fixed on the busy street below. Something weighed heavily upon his heart as he withheld the tears that were threatening to fall.

It was such a simple argument, it should have never went that far. They have had the same one many times before, so why was this time any different? And here he stood, alone, with an ache in his chest that he couldn't dull. It's been three days since he last saw her. Three days of no phone calls, no texts, nothing. She hasn't even come home.

The sound of the door unlocking pulled him from his thoughts. His dark eyes widened when he spotted the blond walk in. She stopped just a foot inside and closed the door. Leaning against it, tears leaked from her chocolate eyes. They were red, blood shot, as if she had been crying for all of those three days that she had been gone.

His heart pounded wildly within his chest as he stared at her. It was a mild argument, so why take it this far? They have had worse so why was she so upset? She fell to her knee's as sobs shook her body. He took a step closer as her eyes scanned over the apartment. They seemed to land on a few stray things, mostly his, before the tears swelled up once more.

"Lucy." Natsu whispered. He was unsure what to do. The girl didn't even glance his way, it was as if she was completely ignoring him. Did he hurt her that bad? But he had no choice. His job isn't something that could be put off. She knew all of this when they got together.

She reached out, picking up the mail that laid on the floor. At the bottom of the pile sat a newspaper from two days ago. She glanced at the envelopes that the pinkette had ignored before she sat them to the side. Her brown eyes scanned the front page of the newspaper before the tears seemed to intensify. Her eyes turned away, as if they burned at just the sight of it.

The blond picked herself up from off the floor and made her way across the apartment. Her steps were slow and hesitant, as if she were afraid of something. He followed her into the one bedroom they had and watched as she stopped at the bottom of the bed. Her hands cupped her face and her sobs continued to fall.

"Lucy please." Natsu pleaded. He couldn't stand to see her like this. Why was she so torn up? She took a deep breath before reaching under the bed and grabbing out a suitcase. Onyx eyes widened before he took a step closer. What was she doing? "Lucy," He spoke more frantically. Was she really leaving him over something like that? "Please don't do this."

No words came from the blond as she hastily began throwing her clothes into the pink suitcase. Drawer after drawer was emptied before she got to one and paused. Natsu had realized that this was his drawer, the one that held his t-shirts. With trembling hands she reached forward and slowly opened it. Her delicate fingers traced over the shirts, pausing on each one as if recalling the memories behind them.

"Lucy please! Talk to me! Tell me what's wrong. Don't do this!" Natsu begged. He stood beside her but she refused to look at him. She slammed the suitcase shut once she finally finished and took one last look at the bed that she leaned against. As the tears leaked from her eyes, she turned and walked out of the room. She slammed her suitcase onto the small dinning table fit for two causing the vase that sat on top the tumble to it's side, leaking its contents onto the floor. Neither of them paid any mind to the spill as he continued to follow her. She walked over to the small closet that held their jackets before prying it open.

"Lucy will you please just talk to me!" The dark orbs couldn't hold back the tears any longer. He was losing her. He truly was and it seemed as if there was nothing he could do about it. She grabbed a jacket out from the closet before glancing at the one next to hers. The red sweatshirt hung there, shaking slightly from the force she used when she ripped hers from the hanger.

She turned, not even caring to close the door and went back towards the suitcase. She grabbed the handle and walked away leaving a trail of her footprints from the water on the floor. His heart was breaking as he watched the love of his life walk away from him. He chased after her not caring about the spill but failed to notice that only one set of footprints were left behind.

The blond climbed into the beat up car and slammed the door. She sat there sobbing behind the steering wheel as Natsu pounded on the driver side window. "Lucy please! Don't do this to me! I love you, you can't just leave like this!"

She started the engine, the tears clouding her eyes. Natsu banged against the window with all his might, yet it didn't even tremble. "Lucy no! Please no! Don't leave me! I love you, I love you so much! Why are you doing this?!" She began to pull from the curb but Natsu followed as she slowly pulled off. "Lucy wait!"

She picked up speed causing Natsu to fall behind. He ran with all his might, chasing the blond that was leaving his life for good. He ran after the rear of the car as Lucy adjusted the rear view mirror. Natsu chocked on his sobs as he continued to scream out to her, not realizing that within the rear view mirror, he held no reflection.

The car was now moving to quick for him to keep up. He turned down an alley, ready to cut her off. Racing forward he stopped in the road just in time to see her coming to the light. His heart leaped into his throat when he noticed the light was red yet she didn't slow. The car continued to speed down towards him before entering the intersection.

A horn blazed from the opposite direction, sounding so distant as time slowed. Widened charcoal eyes watched as the side of their car was hit by an oncoming tractor and trailer. The weight of the large vehicle pushed their tiny Honda to the side before it began to flip. Natsu's heart had stopped beating in this moment.

He dropped to his knees, his tears falling to the asphalt below him as people began to crowd around the destroyed vehicle. The sound of police sirens screeched but he paid no mind. An ambulance pulled up and they immediately began working on clearing the crowd and removing the blond from the car.

No one noticed the unscathed blond that came from the car, all too busy staring at the one still inside. She walked forward, a light smile placed upon her pink lips. She continued to walk down the road, her heels making no sound against the pavement. She stooped right in front of the pink haired man who sobbed on the ground.

His cloudy eyes could barely make out the set of feet that stood in front of him. His eyes trailed up the long creamy legs, passed the tiny waist and large bust before landing on the mocha brown eyes that he had grown to love. They held that very same warmth he knew so well. She smiled down at him, the same smile that could always brighten up his day.

His eyes widened, convinced that what he was seeing is nothing more than a mere illusion. His dark eyes trailed back to the overturned Honda, he could still see the blond hair that fell out from the driver side window. But how? How could this be possible? A giggle caught his attention and he turned back to the woman in front of him.

"Silly, are you just going to sit there all day?" That voice, that oh so heavenly voice that he had missed since the argument. The one he yearned for, the same one he wanted to hear for eternity. He stood up, blushing slightly while his eyes stayed locked upon the brown ones of his wife.

"Lucy, I don't understand." He said slowly. Nothing was making sense to him. Once more he heard that sweet-sweet giggle of hers.

"Why would you want to? I am happy with the way things are." She smiled once more, causing the pinkette's famous grin to return to his lips. She was right, he had her here and now and that's all that mattered. She walked closer, planting a light kiss upon her husbands lips before he placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

They walked off with a smile upon their faces. The wind picked up slightly, blowing the front page of a newspaper through the street. A picture of a handsome male with pink locks was plastered on the front. A large grin adorned his lips and his eyes shined with excitement. But the bold black letters next to it told a different story.

**Local firefighter killed in explosion.**

* * *

**Well, I'm back with another chapter for you. This theme was inspired by the music video to Someday by Nickelback. Very sad video but great none the less. Sorry about not giving you the theme last time around. To be honest, I didn't have my book with me and I could remember the next theme to save my life. So I wrote that it was a secret so that I could post the chapter. Anywho, I know that this chapter is sad but I really hope that you liked it. Also I hope you all understood what I was hinting at up there in the chapter. If not then I shall explain.**

**Natsu died in an explosion as a firefighter, but he doesn't realize he is dead. Him and Lucy had an argument about how often he has to work and he died right after that thus them never making up afterwards and the reason behind her absence was that she didn't want to return to their shared apartment so soon. She still didn't want to return just yet but she needed some of her things. Lucy herself got into the car accident and died and that is why she is now able to see Natsu and speak with him.**

**Please leave me a review letting me know what you think. I would really appreciate it.**

**Next theme: Advice**

**What do you think is going to happen?**


	23. Chapter 23 Advice

For The Love Of Nalu

Chapter 23

Theme: Advice

Lucy sat down at the bar inside the guild. Her deep brown eyes remained glued to the glass she currently held in her delicate hands. Her favorite drink went neglected in her hands as her mind replayed her current predicament.

Natsu.

Of course she just _had _to fall for the densest man ever to have walked Earthland! No matter how hard she tries, he just doesn't notice her as anything more than nakama. It's painful to think that she may never be able to go further than that with the man of her dreams. Even with his flaws, he was perfect for her.

Deep in her thoughts, the blond didn't notice the sound of clicking heels approaching. The silver haired barmaid leaned forward and watched the spirit mage with a smirk on her face. Oh yes, she knew exactly what was wrong with Lucy and Mirajane has been waiting for this moment since Natsu first brought her here.

She watched as the blonds face continuously changed. Pain, love, hope, longing and so much more. A giggle escaped the take over mages lips yet that still didn't pull Lucy from her thoughts. She cleared her throat, hoping that would do the trick but still nothing. A frown graced the beauty's lips before the sound of a large glass mug hit the counter.

"Yo Lucy! Mirajane's trying to get your attention!" A drunk Cana called out. Mirajane glared at the card mage before the blond turned towards them, confusion written upon her lovely features. Mirajane sighed, yeah this might be harder than she thought.

"Did you need something Mira?" Lucy asked.

"Well Lucy, I was just wondering if something was the matter. You seem distant recently. Did something happen?" Mirajane's eyes sparkled in all their glory, their deep blue shining with mischief and excitement.

"Well, nothing happened per say but I guess I'm just a little unsure of somethings." Lucy responded. Yes, Mirajane thought. So far so good, now all she had to do was get Lucy to actually admit what she is feeling.

"Unsure of what?" She questioned. Lucy ran her hand through her blond locks, thinking over the idea of telling them just what was on her mind. She knew of Mirajane's crazy schemes when it came to match making, having been the victim of it before but that was a long time ago. Before she realized just what she felt for the very man who holds the position of her best friend.

"Well, I guess there is no point in hiding it. I recently came to terms with my feelings for a certain someone and I am having trouble getting his attention in the right way."

"Who is this certain someone?" Mirajane egged her on. She wanted to hear the words straight from the spirits mages mouth. Until then Mirajane knew she wouldn't be satisfied.

"Natsu." She whispered. Mirajane gasped and squealed in delight as Cana chuckled.

"It's about time!" The drunkard spat before taking another drink from the very mug she had slammed down.

"Oh this is perfect! You guys will make such adorable babies! I just can't wait!" Mirajane cooed.

"Hold on there Mira, I haven't even told him how I feel and you're jumping to us having kids. What if he doesn't feel the same?" Lucy asked with worry set in her chocolate eyes.

"Oh don't worry about that. He definitely likes you too." Mirajane assured her.

"But how can you be so sure? I mean, he doesn't notice anything that I throw at him. All he does is call me weird and laugh it off." The blond whined.

"Well Natsu's not going to understand it if you just throw hints at him. You actually have to come out and say it. Be direct with him, it's the only way to get through to him." Mirajane stated. Lucy knew she was right. Natsu was too dense to understand what she was doing but the idea of actually telling the pinkette just what she felt for him was rather unnerving.

"I know, but how am I supposed to confess? Just walk up to him and say 'Hey Natsu, I love you let's date'?"

"That would probably work but I would recommend maybe making him something to eat and setting the scene in your apartment. Light candles, use rose petals and confess right after you finished eating. Tell him exactly how he makes you feel." Mirajane eyes lit up at the idea of how romantic it would be.

"Tch, screw that. Just walk on up to him, let you hips sway in that seductive manner you always have and give him a big smoocharoo!" Cana chimed in. Lucy's face blushed a bright crimson at the idea of kissing Natsu. She had to admit that the idea of kissing him was something she has been thinking a lot of recently but she wasn't just going to do it like that. She would at least want to tell him how she feels first and she definitely wouldn't want a crowd to see. Especially since there is a chance of rejection.

"Cana! She couldn't possibly to that. Lucy is innocent and that would be completely out of character. Even Natsu would know that somethings not right with her and might assume she is sick or something and blame it on that. He wouldn't believe it if she did that!" Mirajane countered. Lucy knew that Mirajane had a point. If she did this too bluntly then Natsu would definitely misread the situation. He might even think she was cursed or something.

"Well, what else can she do because your idea was just plain stupid. Do you really think that Natsu understands romantic things like that?" This time it was Cana who had a point, but if neither of the idea's would work then what was she supposed to do. Lucy groaned in frustration. How could a confession be so complicated? Oh yeah, because she choose Natsu to confess to.

Well, she didn't choose him, her heart did but she didn't care. She knew that she couldn't do any better than the very man who brought her here and showed her what life truly holds for her.

"Well, how about we let them go on a mission alone together and work it out to where it seems like Lucy is in danger. Maybe that will make him realize his feelings for her." Mirajane offered. Lucy shook her head, she knew that was not going to work.

"Me and Natsu go on missions all the time with just the two of us and there have been plenty of times where I was put in danger but Natsu is Natsu so he just comes and saves the day." Lucy held a small smile upon her lips. She couldn't help but smile when she thought of all the wonderful things that the dragon slayer has done for her.

"I still say that she should play the seductive role and just seduce the man. Maybe that's what he needs to push some sense into him." Cana stated.

"If he doesn't even understand romance then how could he understand intimacy?" Mirajane questioned.

"Because he is a man with raging hormones and maybe all he needs is a little push. Sexy Lucy should be able to manage that right?" Cana quirked a brow at the blond who sighed and shook her head.

"I have tried to act sexy around him but nothing works. There have been times where I have used my sexy attack in front of him and he always asked how I could be so unsexy." The thought was painful, the idea that Natsu doesn't find her attractive.

"He said that?" Mirajane asked in surprise. When Lucy nodded a shadow passed over the silver haired beauty's face before a chill ran down Lucy's spine. "Where is that idiot, how dare he say such hurtful things to the woman that loves him!"

"Now Mira, he didn't understand what he was saying. You know he wouldn't hurt me on purpose." Lucy defended. "Besides, he doesn't know how I feel so he doesn't realize just how painful such words would be." Mirajane glanced at the blond before her stern features softened. That was just like Lucy to forget her own pain and to worry about others first.

"You're right Lucy, Natsu can be an idiot but he would never hurt anyone on purpose. You of all people." Lucy smiled at Mirajane's response. Yeah, Natsu wouldn't intentionally hurt his best friend. "But I think it would take cute and romantic Lucy to get through to him."

"Nah, sexy Lucy is the way to go."

"Cute Lucy."

"Sexy Lucy."

"Cute Lucy!"

"Sexy Lucy!"

"Girls please, calm down!" Lucy tried to reason but there was no stopping the two. With a sigh Lucy stood up from her spot, no longer wanting to hear the advice from the two mages. All it did was confuse her more and now she was worse off then before.

Lucy began to make her way towards the doors before a flash of pink made it's way in almost knocking her over in the process.

"Oh there you are! Come on Lucy, there is something that I want to show you!" Natsu stated rather excitedly. She smiled at the man before walking in the direction he ran off to. A metal clad hand made it's way onto her shoulder before she turned to see both Erza and Gray smiling at her.

"Lucy, just be yourself and you'll do just fine." Erza said. A smile grew upon the blonds lips as she pulled Erza and Gray in for a hug. Yes, that's exactly what she needed to hear. She didn't need to change herself in order to catch Natsu's attention. All she had to do is be herself and if he loved her then it would work out for the best.

"Thanks you two, that's exactly what I needed to hear." She pulled away wearing the brightest smile she has held in several days. Erza and Gray waved bye to the spirit mage as she walked out the door to see the pinkette standing there waiting for her.

"What took you so long? You're so slow you weirdo!" They heard Natsu state before the guild doors closed behind them. Erza and Gray looked at each other, still holding the same smile they did for Lucy.

"So, do you think she will be okay?" Gray asked of the red head.

"She'll be fine. I just wish her luck in the future. She didn't exactly choose the easiest person to handle when it comes to such things." Erza answered.

"Yeah you're right. But I know things will turn out fine. It's so painfully obvious he likes her, I just couldn't believe she never noticed."

"She didn't realize that she was just as dense as him, they both just needed a little push. I look forward to watching them grow together and if he ever hurts her..."

"Yes yes, we know Erza. You'll kill him right?"

"Oh no, it would be so much worse than that." A shiver passed through the ice mages body as he looked into the demonic eyes of Titania. Thankfully he doesn't have to worry about such things, or at least not yet.

* * *

**Hey there, I finally found some more time to manage some updates. Gosh, I have had a crazy week. I didn't even have time to check my email so you can imagine how I felt when I finally signed in and saw 123 emails, all from FF. Not only was I excited but at the same time I was dreading having to go through all of them. It will take me hours to do!**

**Anywho, I hope you liked the newest chapter. I know it's similar to another chapter I had wrote earlier but it's still different in it's own ways. Hopefully you don't think that they are too much alike. **

**Next theme shall be:**

**Perversion.**

**What do you think will happen?**


	24. Chapter 24 Perversion

For the love of Nalu

Chapter 24

Theme: Perversion

Warning, this chapter speaks of mature content. Please be advised that this might now be suitable for the younger readers!

Natsu stood in the guild, face to face with none other than Gray. While a scowl lingering across his lips, he couldn't help but over hear a lot of the talk around the guild recently. And most of it held his name in it. He ignored it, for the most part but it was starting to get on his nerves.

He could hear the girls of the guild as they spoke in whispers, then the whole table would look his way before breaking out in laughter. The only one who never joined in on it was Lucy, thankfully. But she always had a red face and at first he had asked if she was feeling okay, thinking that maybe she was running a fever but she denied it so he let it drop.

Now he could hear a group of male members as they joked with one another. Their boisterous laughter could always be heard after his name was said. Grinding his teeth, he threw another punch towards the ice mage, only to have it miss. Natsu scoffed, internally berating himself for getting distracted before he was suddenly sent flying into the wall from a kick he had received from Gray.

"What's your problem today, Natsu? You should have been able to dodge that easily." Gray commented. Those two had been at it most of the day, with Erza being away on business with the master they didn't have to worry about someone splitting up their fights. Natsu groaned as he removed himself from the wall but no longer paid any attention to Gray.

He stalked forward and slumped down onto the bench before his head banged against the wooden table. "Natsu?" Gray called once more. Now he was really starting to worry. This is so unlike Natsu, ignoring a fight, being so distracted and even the depressed mood. He is going to have to figure out what is bothering the fire mage. "Come on Natsu, talk to me. What's going on?"

"What's going on? How about I ask you that. Everyone in the guild is either talking about me or laughing at me and I don't even know why!" Natsu whined. He had no idea what could have caused his guild mates to act in such a way.

"Oh, that's whats bothering you?" Gray asked with a brow raised. Since when did Natsu ever care about what was being said about him? When Natsu nodded his head, a smirk formed across the ice mages lips. His deep blue eyes fluttered over towards the group of men not far away before they rested upon Natsu once more. This would be his chance to find out for sure. "You really want to know what they are talking about?" Gray teased.

"Gray, you can either tell me or I'll beat it out of you." Natsu growled. His response only seemed to widen the smirk upon Gray's face.

"Alright, well you see everyone is talking about what happened during the dragon attack after the Grand Magic Games." Natsu's brow furrowed as he thought over just what happened. He came up with nothing and Gray could see the confusion upon the mans face. "You know, what happened between you and Lucy?"

"What are you talking about pervert! Just spit it out!" Natsu was growing tired of Gray's hints. If he remembered what he was saying then he would have said something and these little hints weren't helping him any.

"When you grabbed Lucy's tits!" Gray said in exasperation. He stared at Natsu's blank expression wondering just what was going through the pink haired idiots head. The two rivals didn't realize that Gray's outburst had attracted some attention causing the males at the next table over to gape at them.

"What about it?" Gray resisted the urge to slam his head against the table. Does this man seriously think nothing of what he did to Lucy? Lucy didn't seem to mind after all was said and done but did she feel anything special about what happened either? That is what the entire guild has been wondering.

"Well, did you, you know, enjoy it?" Gray stuttered out while rubbing the back of his neck. He never thought that he would ever have to ask his rival if he enjoyed groping one of his closest friends or not.

"What's that supposed to mean? I was only trying to help her." Natsu looked at him like a mad man. The pinkette unable to understand what Gray was getting at. But then again, maybe that was their answer.

"He means did you get turned on fire freak." Gajeel joined in on their conversation, having had enough of Gray beating around the bush. Once more Natsu looked on in confusion, unsure of the meaning behind 'turned on'. Was that supposed to be the same thing as when he was all fired up?

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" Gray asked this time. Natsu eyes darted from the iron mage to Gray.

"Hey!"

"Here is a better question, what did you feel when you held her boobs in your hands?" Gajeel asked. There were a few snickers from the table next to them but they ignored it.

"What does Lucy's boobs have to do with anything anyway?" Natsu's voice was raising slightly as he started to feel a little uncomfortable with these questions. In the corner of his eye, he could see the girls starting to turn to look at him but the red that dusted the blonds cheeks really stood out. Did she hear what he said?

"Everything! Now, answer the question." Gajeel added.

"Yeah Natsu, tell us what it was like to touch her tits!" Yelled out Wakaba which resulted in a bump to the head from Mirajane. He could tell that most of the men here were waiting for his answer and for some reason that sort of ticked him off.

"Why does it matter? Why would any of you care what her boobs feel like? If you want to know, go grab them yourself!" Natsu stood up, his eyes glaring at each of the men one by one. A silence lingered over the whole guild, but Natsu didn't notice. Movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned to see Gray standing up still wearing the same smirk as earlier.

"Good idea, Natsu." The ice mange stated before turning on his heels and walking towards the blond. The said blond's face exploded in a shade of red that one wouldn't think possible and it was clear that she heard everything that Natsu had said. There was even a slight look of hurt upon her face.

"No! Gray-sama, if you want to touch a girls boobs then touch mine!" Juvia groveled at his feet but Gray ignored her and continued his approach of the blond. Natsu watched on with eyes wide as Gray came to a stop right in front of Lucy. Her own brown eyes wide and face as crimson as Erza's hair. Everyone in the guild watched on in anticipation, their eyes flickering between Gray and Lucy, then back to Natsu wondering just what was going to happen. Was he really going to do it? And was Lucy going to let him?

Gray's arm reached up, and began it's slow climb towards the blonds oversized chest. The spirit mage, apparently frozen in her spot, didn't move nor react in anyway to deter the mans advances. Gray's hand was only an inch away and Lucy could feel the cool coming from his skin. Her brown eyes met with Natsu's onyx once before they turned back to the ice mage.

Right before Gray's hand could touch, he was sent flying into the bar by none of than Natsu. The pinkette's face was twisted with rage as he stood there, flames licking their way up his arms, and glaring at the unconscious dark haired man.

"N-Natsu?!" Lucy exclaimed. The surprise evident upon her face but her eyes showed just how relieved she truly felt. The sound of heavy boots came from behind the fire mage as he quickly shot around and eyed the iron dragon slayer standing behind him.

"Well are you going to answer the question or are you going to make us try that again?" Gajeel's smirk grew as he saw the fire flicker within the pinkette's eyes.

"You're not going to touch Lucy, I won't let you." Natsu threatened.

"Then just answer the question and we'll leave her alone." Gray was now waking up and heard Natsu's reply to Gajeel.

"Fine...what was the question again?" The guild all looked on at Natsu, each having the same thought. What an idiot.

"What was it like to touch Lucy's breasts?" Said girl cupped her blushing face within her palms, unsure of why she was even still here. But something inside her wanted to hear just what Natsu's answer was. He stood there in silence for a moment, his dark eyes shifted to the blond before his glare dropped.

"It felt weird." Silence followed his answer before laughter erupted. Lucy looked at the dragon slayer almost hurt by his words but she was sort of expecting it.

"I told you!" Someone shouted.

"I win!" Another shouted. Gray was now standing next to Natsu, and staring at him with a look of pity.

"Wait." Gray said trying to catch their attention, when the guild continued their loud discussions he cleared his throat and shouted over them all. "I said wait!" The guild fell into silence once more as they all looked over at the dark haired mage. "Natsu can you explain exactly what you mean by weird?"

Natsu cupped his chin with his hand as he thought of the words to describe what he meant. "Well, they felt squishy." He continued to think longer as Gray's hopes seemed to crumble at his first word. Maybe he was wrong and was putting a little too much hope in the dragon slayer. "They were heavy and weird." Natsu added.

"See, that doesn't change that I was right!" Macao shouted. Gray looked at the fire mage once more and could see that he was still deep in thought. The ice mage raised his hand to silence the man as they waited for Natsu to continue.

"But they were warm." The guild continued to wait, each on the edge of their seat. "And they were really soft, they even smelled just like her!" Natsu smiled after the last part, he always liked her smell.

"Anything else Natsu? What about how it made you feel?" Gray asked. He was silently cheering Natsu on, hoping that he would say something to prove Gray's point to the guys.

"Well, like I said it was weird but I was helping her so it was fine."

"Is that it?" Gray was beginning to lose hope once more. Damn this stupid dragon slayer.

"Oh and I felt really hot too." Now Gray's own eyes widened slightly as Lucy's head left her palms and she stared at the pinkette as well.

"What do you mean, hot? You're a fire dragon slayer, you shouldn't feel heat." Gajeel questioned. He was finding this rather amusing.

"A different kind of hot, I don't know. That's the only way I know how to describe it. I've never felt like that before. I just felt really hot, I was sweating and my clothes felt uncomfortably tight. For a moment there I was thinking that your stripping habits were contagious." He said looking over at Gray.

The guild then erupted in either cheers, laughter or groans of disappointment. Gray just smirked at the dragon slayer while Lucy looked at him with wide eyes. Her blush deeper than ever before. Gray slung his arm around the fire mages neck before he looked on at the crowd with his hand out.

"I told you! He may have the mind of a ten year old but he still has the body of a grown man and those hormones definitely spoke volumes that day!" Gray shouted. Natsu was still confused, what did his hormones have to do with anything?

"Natsu, you still don't understand what's going on?" Lucy asked. She approached him slowly, her flushing face angled away from him. She couldn't look him straight in the eye at that moment. When Natsu shook his head, she sighed. "It's okay, you'll understand one day and until then I'll wait." She smiled causing Natsu to smile in response. He wasn't sure what she was talking about but she was willing to wait for him and for some reason that made him happy.

"Did you hear that?!" Shouted Mirajane. Lucy's eyes widened when she realized that the silver haired beauty was standing right behind her. The guild turned to look over their way as Lucy hung her head in shame. "Lucy said that until Natsu understood, she was willing to wait to have sex!" Lucy groaned as she heard the words leave the barmaids lips. That was _not _what she had said.

"Oh, you guys are talking about sex? Why didn't you say so?" Natsu questioned.

"Because you are such an idiot that we had to approach you sensitively." Gray answered.

"Says the idiot who made us go through all that, if you had just asked me if I wanted to have sex with Lucy then, I would have told you yes." The guild erupted once more, each person having their own response to Natsu's admission while Lucy tried to hide herself from view behind Natsu's back. Natsu chuckled at her shyness, finding it really cute.

"So Natsu, how often do you think of having sex with Lucy?" Wakaba asked.

"All the time!" More laughter ensued and all Lucy wished was that she had kept her big mouth shut. But, somewhere deep inside her was happy that she knew exactly how Natsu feels now.

"Why haven't you done something about it?" Gajeel snickered. This whole thing was just simply too funny. He couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Because she wasn't ready." Natsu answered honestly. Lucy's eyes widened and her heart fluttered. In a strange way, that was really sweet.

"I'd say she's ready now with what she said just moments ago." Macao added. Once more Lucy's eyes widened before Natsu quickly shot around to face her.

"Really?!" Before she could even respond, he grabbed hold of the blond and threw her over his shoulder before racing out the door. "Let's go Luce! We're going to have some fun!"

"Kyaa! Someone help me!"

* * *

**Once more, I am here to update but I do not have my book with me. So unfortunately I can not give you the theme for the next chapter. I am sorry, but for some reason I keep forgetting it! It's so wrong of me, I know and I'm sorry. Hopefully you all enjoy chapter 24, 76 more chapters to go! I just had to do this one. Seriously, after that manga chapter, everyone was doing one where they continued and did 'other things', I on the other hand wanted to make something to say what Natsu thought of what happened but then it kind of escalated into this.**

**Hopefully you like, I really really really hope you do. It wasn't originally planned to end like this. It was supposed to be one of those, you know what I am saying without actually saying it but that apparently didn't happen. Anyway, let me know what you think! Thanks so much, Angel!**


	25. AN Please read

**Hey there everyone, sorry about this, but this is not an update! Unfortunately things have not been going well this past week for me and it's making it extremely hard for me to update. I know this probably sounds like an excuse but trust me, I will try my best to update when I can.**

**On Saturday, a water pipe busted in my basement causing it to be flooded. The floor was covered in three inches of water by the time we came home and shut it off. We called our insurance and they told us that they couldn't get anyone out to our home till today. Come Sunday, a foul odor began to form so we called Allstate back and they told us to pack up and head to a hotel. Finally, after two hours of waiting, the adjuster from Allstate showed up at our home and told us that it is definitely not safe for us to be there and that they were going to have to remove the furniture from the entire home and have it cleaned. A lot of our furniture in our basement is going to have to be thrown out.**

**To go into a little detail to show you just how much of a pain this is, I'll give you an idea of what I had down there. There was a family room with sectional sofa, tv and stand, three bookshelves, computer and desk, brand new washer and dryer, a bowflex, coffee and end tables and etc. That's in the family room alone. We had a fourth bedroom right off the family room and everything in there has to go as well including the antique bedroom set, all my stored clothes and shoes, and so much more. Plus there was a full bathroom down there.**

**Tomorrow (Tuesday) the insurance adjuster comes back out with the cleaning crew to help remove everything and to decide if it can be salvaged of if it has to be thrown away. We were told that as long as everything is done quickly, we could be back in our home by this weekend. But until then, I only have my laptop with me and this whole mess is taking up a lot of my time. I have had to call out of work both today and tomorrow, so I am losing hours there. **

**And then with everything that has to be done in the basement alone, that doesn't include the removal and cleaning of all the clothes and linens upstairs. Nor the three bedrooms, dinning, kitchen and living room worth of furniture and other things. Most of our clothes and any other linens have to be thrown away and all new stuff will have to be bought.**

**Anyway, to sum it up, most of my time will be spent at our house dealing with the insurance adjuster and cleaners and the rest will be either at work, shopping for the new stuff or at the hotel resting. Too much is going on right now to be able to really do anything at the moment. I really am sorry, and once this is done I will update as much as I can. **

**Thanks so much for your support, I really appreciate it!**


End file.
